


Săn diễm

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: lianziqingrushui530Ngô tổng × Lưu giám đốc tại tuyến lẫn nhau liêu, đoàn xe báo động trước HE
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. Chapter 1

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( một )  
Ngô tổng × Lưu giám đốc tại tuyến lẫn nhau liêu, đoàn xe báo động trước HE

＋＋＋＋＋

Hiện tại là ban đêm 10 giờ nhiều, thích sống về đêm người, thời gian này mới là bọn họ xuất sắc sinh hoạt bắt đầu, hôm nay quán bar người rất nhiều, ở sân nhảy trung gian, muôn hình muôn vẻ thiếu nữ bạn kính bạo âm nhạc vặn vẹo mảnh khảnh vòng eo, thon dài đùi đẹp ở đủ mọi màu sắc nghê hồng hạ hết sức đáng chú ý, thật dài đầu tóc qua lại đong đưa, ái muội hơi thở bao phủ toàn bộ quán bar.

Ngô Lỗi thường xuyên ở tan tầm sau lại nơi này thả lỏng, tựa hồ đặt mình trong với ồn ào hoàn cảnh trung mới có thể tạm thời quên mất một người tịch liêu.

"Soái ca, một người sao?" Giống thường lui tới giống nhau, chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi ngồi xuống hạ, không ra ba phút sẽ có đủ loại nữ nhân lại đây đến gần. Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái nùng trang diễm mạt người, môi gợi lên sớm thành thói quen độ cung "Ngượng ngùng, ta đang đợi người"

Ngô Lỗi đã nhớ không rõ chính mình cự tuyệt quá nhiều ít nữ nhân, giống hắn như vậy sự nghiệp thành công lại khí chất phi phàm nam nhân, tùy tiện đặt ở nơi nào đều sẽ là rất nhiều nữ tính tranh đoạt đối tượng, chính là Ngô Lỗi lại chỉ có thể ở ba mẹ thúc giục hắn tìm bạn gái thời điểm, dùng các loại lý do qua loa lấy lệ qua đi. Đơn giản là một cái chỉ có thể chôn ở đáy lòng, không thể gặp quang nguyên nhân.

Hắn thích nam nhân.

Tuy rằng đã từng nỗ lực tưởng thay đổi, lại như cũ đối nữ nhân nhấc không nổi chút nào hứng thú. Sau lại cũng chỉ hảo từ bỏ. Một người cũng khá tốt, Ngô Lỗi thường đối chính mình nói.

Nữ nhân uể oải đi rồi, một chén rượu bị đẩy đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt.

"Nếm thử"

Là cái này quán bar điều tửu sư. Ngô Lỗi thường xuyên tới, hai người sớm đã hỗn thục.

"Tân điều sao?" Ngô Lỗi cười cười, đem ly rượu bắt được trước mắt đoan trang, ly trung chất lỏng hồng giống hỏa, mãnh liệt mà giống như một ly xuống bụng người đều sẽ bốc cháy lên.

"Nó kêu săn diễm, chúc ngươi hôm nay có thể săn đến thích" điều tửu sư hồi lấy cười, nói xong cũng không khách khí, trở về chiêu đãi khác khách nhân.

Này rượu thật đúng là cay, mấy chén xuống bụng, dạ dày đều phải thiêu cháy, Ngô Lỗi tự nhận tửu lượng không tồi, thế nhưng cũng nhiễm một chút men say.

"Một người sao?" Bên người nhiều một mạt thân ảnh, Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng tưởng dọn ra quen dùng lời kịch, thong thả nửa nhịp phản ứng lại đây, đó là cái nam nhân thanh âm.

Tầm mắt di động đến trước mặt nhân thân thượng, một thân ám sắc quần áo mang theo thành thục hơi thở, một chân thẳng tắp duỗi, một khác điều khúc lên đạp lên ghế chân liền thượng, có vẻ duỗi thẳng chân càng thêm thon dài. Ánh mắt thượng chuyển qua nam nhân trên mặt, giờ phút này nam nhân chính mỉm cười nhìn hắn, ám dạ sâu thẳm con ngươi có tinh quang lộng lẫy, một viên nhòn nhọn răng nanh lại vì hắn chủ nhân liếm vài phần ánh mặt trời đáng yêu.

Ngô Lỗi híp mắt, trong đầu chợt lóe mà qua:

Là ta thích khoản.

"Không cảm thấy cái này lời dạo đầu thực lão thổ sao?" Ngô Lỗi gợi lên khóe miệng, uống một ngụm trong tay rượu.

"Người đúng rồi, lời dạo đầu liền không như vậy quan trọng" người nọ vẫn là cười, cẩn thận vừa nghe mới cảm thấy người này thanh âm cũng dễ nghe, giống mềm nhẹ lông chim ở trong lòng quét một chút.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên để sát vào, khi nói chuyện hơi thở đều phun đến nam nhân trên mặt, mang theo nùng liệt rượu hương, làm người nhịn không được say mê.

"Ngươi như thế nào biết, ngươi là được rồi"

"Ngươi không có nói ngươi đang đợi người, kia không phải thuyết minh…… Ngươi chờ chính là ta" hai người ly đến như vậy gần, nam nhân như cũ mặt không đổi sắc, trên mặt treo ôn hòa cười, cong cong đôi mắt nhìn thẳng Ngô Lỗi.

Ngắn ngủi lặng im sau, Ngô Lỗi xì một tiếng cười, lui trở lại trên chỗ ngồi "Ngươi quan sát ta rất lâu a, bất quá…… Ngươi nhưng thấy rõ ràng, ta không phải tiểu cô nương."

"Ta muốn tìm không phải tiểu cô nương" nam nhân vươn một bàn tay tìm được Ngô Lỗi chén rượu, lấy quá chén rượu thời điểm ngón trỏ cố ý vô tình đảo qua Ngô Lỗi tay.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn nam nhân, mặc hắn cầm đi trong tay cái ly, chuyển tới chính mình uống rượu địa phương, đỏ thắm môi ái muội in lại kia nói không rõ ràng dấu môi, ly trung rượu mạnh bị uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Không ly bị một lần nữa phóng tới Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, nam nhân thuận thế tiến đến Ngô Lỗi bên tai, nỉ non nhẹ ngữ bạn một trận gió thổi vào ốc nhĩ, thổi đốt Ngô Lỗi trong thân thể nhiều đốm lửa.

"Tin tưởng ngươi cũng không phải"

  
( phần sau chương thấy bình luận, bị nuốt nói ta lại bổ )

Ngô Lỗi áo trên rơi rụng trên mặt đất, người đã bị mang lên giường, môi răng rất dễ dàng bị cạy ra, ướt át mềm vật ở xa lạ lãnh địa trung vẫn như cũ linh hoạt tự nhiên.  
Lửa nóng bàn tay ở phía sau bối trước ngực du tẩu, làm trong thân thể hỏa châm càng mãnh liệt, thân thể giống củi đốt, thiêu đùng nổ vang.  
Nam nhân hôn là nhiệt liệt mà vội vàng, theo khóe miệng, dọc theo nước dãi chảy xuôi quỹ đạo xuống phía dưới.  
Hàm dưới bị cắn, Ngô Lỗi kêu lên một tiếng, tay xoa nam nhân rộng lớn bối.  
Nam nhân vùi đầu ở Ngô Lỗi cần cổ, mút bên gáy thịt non, một bàn tay tìm được Ngô Lỗi dưới thân giải hắn quần.  
Rượu mạnh tác dụng chậm sớm đã xông lên đại não, đối quanh mình hết thảy cảm giác đều trở nên mơ hồ, chỉ có hết đợt này đến đợt khác trầm trọng thở dốc cùng dừng ở trên người lửa nóng hôn dị thường rõ ràng.  
Hạ thân một nhẹ, Ngô Lỗi khó nhịn đạp rớt bị xả đến cổ chân quần. Hai chân thăm dò, quấn lên nam nhân eo.  
Sớm đã đứng thẳng cự vật bị nam nhân cầm, có kỹ xảo vuốt ve, làm Ngô Lỗi thoải mái nhịn không được rên rỉ. Nếu giờ phút này mở ra đèn, nhất định có thể thấy trên mặt hắn mê người đà hồng.  
Hậu huyệt bị bôi lên cái gì, dị vật tiến vào cảm giác làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được muốn chạy trốn, vừa muốn hướng về phía trước, lại bị người bóp eo kéo trở về.  
Thân thể bị lấp đầy, vừa vặn tốt kích cỡ, làm giao hợp chỗ kín kẽ lại không đến xé rách đau đớn.  
Lần đầu bị tiến vào thân thể bị một chút một chút khai thác, thẳng đến tìm được kia bí ẩn một chút, trong thân thể cự vật liền bắt đầu rồi điên cuồng xâm lược. Lần lượt va chạm làm Ngô Lỗi không được cao giọng ngâm kêu, mãnh liệt đọng lại khoái cảm đem Ngô Lỗi bao phủ, thân thể theo người nọ động tác phập phập phồng phồng, non nớt mầm nhịn không được kích thích bắn một đợt lại một đợt. Hậu huyệt bị ma đến nóng bỏng, lại như cũ ướt át trơn trượt, bạn nhuận hoạt tề màu trắng bọt biển, tiếng nước một mảnh.  
Đây là Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên thể nghiệm bị chinh phục cảm giác, ở trên thương trường, đối hộ khách, đối đối thủ, đối cấp dưới, đối thủ trưởng, hắn đều là chinh phục giả. Đây là lần đầu tiên có người đem hắn đè ở dưới thân, cũng làm hắn thể nghiệm một hồi xưa nay chưa từng có khoái cảm. Từ trước đêm đến sau đêm, tuổi trẻ thân thể như là không biết mệt mỏi, lôi kéo lẫn nhau sa vào ở bể dục trung, một đêm kiều diễm.

Ngày hôm sau Ngô Lỗi là bị chuông điện thoại thanh đánh thức. Nhắm hai mắt nhíu mày, theo thanh âm sờ soạng, rốt cuộc ở tủ đầu giường sờ đến di động.  
"Uy?" Bị đánh thức thanh âm mang theo bực bội.  
Có lẽ là nghe ra Ngô Lỗi bất mãn, đối diện thanh âm thật cẩn thận, "Ngô tổng, hôm nay buổi sáng hội nghị mau bắt đầu rồi, ngài lại đến chứ?" Có lẽ là sợ hãi Ngô Lỗi trách tội chính mình sảo hắn ngủ, trợ lý lại tiểu tâm bổ sung nói "Hôm nay hàng không lại đây đại khu giám đốc sẽ đến báo danh, ngài không phải nói muốn gặp thấy."  
Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt còn không có mở, đại não bay nhanh khởi động máy vận chuyển một chút, rốt cuộc nhớ tới xác thật là có như vậy chuyện này.  
"Đem tây trang cho ta chuẩn bị tốt, ta một giờ sau đến"  
Ở Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc vài phút, đối diện đại khí cũng không dám ra, giờ phút này như được đại xá giống nhau, chạy nhanh đi cấp tổng tài uất tây trang đi.  
Ngô Lỗi tùy tay đem điện thoại ném trên đầu giường, cánh tay thuận thế đáp ở đôi mắt thượng. Cảm giác một chút, trong phòng chỉ có chính mình, tối hôm qua người nọ đã không còn nữa, chỉ có cả người đau nhức nhắc nhở đêm qua kịch liệt.  
Một đêm tình sao? Chạy thật đúng là mau.  
Ngô Lỗi một cái đánh rất ngồi dậy, nhìn chằm chằm bên cạnh người vị trí sửng sốt một hồi. Nơi đó đã nhìn không ra nằm hơn người dấu vết, chỉ có quần áo của mình xếp chỉnh chỉnh tề tề đặt ở gối đầu thượng.  
Ngô Lỗi đi phòng tắm vọt tắm rửa, toilet thùng rác đều là dùng quá bao, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy tối hôm qua bọn họ không chuẩn dùng suốt một hộp.  
Còn biết thu thập sạch sẽ, không chuẩn vẫn là cái ở nhà hình hảo nam nhân.  
Bị ý nghĩ của chính mình chọc cười, ra tới chơi một đêm tình có mấy cái thứ tốt, liền tối hôm qua như vậy thành thạo thủ pháp, không biết chơi đùa bao nhiêu người, như vậy tưởng tượng chính mình vẫn là lần đầu tiên.  
Có hại a, Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi thang máy tới rồi phòng họp nơi tầng lầu, tiếp nhận trợ lý truyền đạt tây trang áo khoác.  
Ngô Lỗi một bên xuyên một bên hướng phòng họp đi "Người tới sao?"  
"Người tới rất sớm, nhập chức đã xong xuôi, hiện tại đang ở phòng họp mở họp."  
Tới rồi phòng họp cửa, trợ lý trước một bước cấp Ngô Lỗi mở cửa.  
"Ngượng ngùng ta đã tới chậm" Ngô Lỗi đi vào phòng họp, đơn giản màu xanh biển nội đáp, màu lam đen tây trang, mặc ở người này trên người lại nói không ra khí phách.  
Ngô Lỗi hướng tới chính mình vị trí đi, ánh mắt lại sớm đã dừng ở kia duy nhất một trương xa lạ gương mặt thượng. Nói là xa lạ, kỳ thật quen thuộc đến không được, tuy rằng chỉ thấy quá một mặt, cũng đã là khắc ở thân thể thượng quen thuộc. Bởi vì mấy cái giờ trước người này còn ở khách sạn trên giường cùng hắn phiên vũ phúc vũ. Hiện tại cũng đã xuyên nhân mô cẩu dạng ngồi ở chính mình công ty phòng họp, nhân sinh thật đúng là nơi chốn là kinh hỉ.  
Ngô Lỗi mặt ngoài như cũ gợn sóng bất kinh, đi đến chính mình chỗ ngồi trước đứng yên, lập tức liền có người giới thiệu “Ngô tổng, vị này chính là chúng ta công ty mới nhậm chức Trung Quốc khu giám đốc, Lưu hạo nhiên”  
“Vị này chính là chúng ta công ty Châu Á khu tổng tài, chúng ta trực thuộc thủ trưởng, Ngô Lỗi Ngô tổng.”  
“Ngài hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên, thỉnh nhiều chỉ giáo” Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên vươn tay, một bộ thong dong bình tĩnh nho nhã lễ độ bộ dáng.  
Rất có thể trang a Lưu giám đốc, liền cùng thật sự không biết dường như.  
Ngô Lỗi tự động bỏ qua Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi lại đây tay, trực tiếp ngồi xuống, chân bắt chéo nhếch lên, khuỷu tay chống ở ghế dựa trên tay vịn, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên: “Chỉ giáo không dám nhận, bất quá ở ta thuộc hạ mưu sinh xác thật không phải một việc dễ dàng, Lưu giám đốc tốt nhất có cái chuẩn bị tâm lý.”  
Ngô Lỗi giương cung bạt kiếm cơ hồ làm đang ngồi tất cả mọi người đổ mồ hôi, vị này gia ngày thường luôn là cười, nhưng ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn đừng tưởng rằng hắn là cái hảo tính tình, nếu không hắn một giây có thể cho ngươi kêu cha gọi mẹ biết vậy chẳng làm. Ngô Lỗi ngự phía dưới thức đều có hắn một bộ, nghiêm khắc lên có thể tra tấn ngươi hận không thể mổ bụng tự sát, nhưng là rộng thùng thình lên, cho ngươi mấy cái tuần mang tân nghỉ phép cũng không phải không có khả năng, tóm lại đại gia đối hắn là lại ái vừa hận vừa sợ.  
Bất quá, đối một tân nhân mùi thuốc súng như vậy nùng, chẳng lẽ cũng chỉ là bởi vì hắn là hàng không tới?  
Phía dưới người đại khí không dám ra, cố tình đương sự không lắm để ý thu hồi tay, trên mặt vẫn là treo khiêm tốn cười “Vậy đa tạ Ngô tổng nhắc nhở, ta sẽ chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt.”  
“Kia…… Chúng ta đây tiếp tục hội nghị?” Chủ trì hội nghị giám đốc lạnh run dò hỏi Ngô Lỗi. Được đến đối phương gật đầu đồng ý sau, mới đối Lưu hạo nhiên ý bảo làm hắn ngồi xuống, tiếp tục vừa rồi bị đánh gãy nội dung.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình cùng trong tay văn kiện, thực nghiêm túc nghe, Ngô Lỗi tắc nhìn chằm chằm vào Lưu hạo nhiên.  
Không đơn giản a, người bình thường bị ta như vậy nhìn chằm chằm đã sớm đứng ngồi không yên, vị này cư nhiên mặt không đổi sắc tâm không nhảy, còn có thể bớt thời giờ làm bút ký, là một nhân vật a Lưu giám đốc.

“…… Tuy rằng chúng ta hộ khách đàn đã xu với ổn định, nhưng là vẫn là có tiềm tàng hộ khách có thể khai quật, chúng ta cái này quý tiêu thụ ngạch kế hoạch lại đề cao năm ngàn vạn……”  
“Một trăm triệu” bình tĩnh thanh âm chậm rãi vang lên, phòng họp lại là một mảnh tĩnh mịch.  
“Này…… Ngô tổng…… Này năm ngàn vạn chỉ là Trung Quốc khu, đã không ít, hơn nữa này lập tức…… Chính là mùa ế hàng.”  
Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt như là đinh ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt, người sau rốt cuộc có điểm dự cảm bất hảo, hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày.  
Không có sai quá Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt bất luận cái gì vi diệu biến hóa, thẳng đến kia trương gương mặt đẹp thượng xuất hiện một chút bất an thần sắc, Ngô Lỗi mới cảm thấy tâm tình rất tốt lên.  
“Ngươi cũng biết lập tức liền đến mùa ế hàng, hiện tại không nỗ lực còn phải đợi mùa ế hàng lại đi kéo đơn sao? Năm ngàn vạn đơn các ngươi cứ theo lẽ thường kéo, dư lại năm ngàn vạn…… Ta cảm thấy Lưu giám đốc một người là có thể giải quyết.” Ngô Lỗi chống cái bàn đứng lên, nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên nghiền ngẫm cười.  
Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc nhíu mày, ngước mắt nghênh coi Ngô Lỗi.  
“Ngô tổng…… Này có thể hay không……” Có người muốn vì Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện, lại bị Ngô Lỗi đánh gãy.  
“Nếu ngồi ở vị trí này thượng, nên có điểm hơn người bản lĩnh, bằng không khó có thể phục chúng, ngươi nói đúng không Lưu giám đốc.”  
“Hảo đi, ta thử xem”  
“Không phải thử xem, kéo đến, vị trí này ngươi có thể tiếp tục ngồi, kéo không đến, cút đi”  
Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy, khấu thượng âu phục cúc áo, “Đừng làm cho ta thất vọng a, Lưu giám đốc.” Nói xong không màng mọi người ánh mắt, xoay người ra phòng họp.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
93 nhiệt độ 18 điều bình luận  
Sáo. Uyên: Cái này liên tiếp điểm đi vào nhìn không tới phần sau chương đâu  
Tiên ca: Đá chồng chất loại này, ta cảm giác hắn càng bá đạo như vậy, liền sẽ bị ngày thiên ☀ ác hơn  
Quả đào nước có ga: Đẹp!!!  
Ất hợi năm: Lúc này yêu cầu chương sau đại đại  
Attvo: Hảo mang cảm vịt!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	2. Chapter 2

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( nhị )  
Ngô tổng × Lưu giám đốc

Mỗi ngày liêu, lúc nào cũng liêu ◟(.öˬö.)◞

+++++++

Lưu hạo nhiên đã lười đến tính chính mình bỏ thêm nhiều ít thiên ban, dù sao tháng này tăng ca phí hắn khẳng định là lấy nhiều nhất. Hắn biết Ngô Lỗi cố ý làm khó dễ hắn, kế hoạch án lần đầu tiên liền làm vài phân làm hắn tuyển, áy náy liêu bên trong, Ngô Lỗi tất cả đều không hài lòng. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không giận, chọn một phần chính mình cho rằng tốt nhất, tới tới lui lui hoàn thiện.

Tổng tài văn phòng Lưu hạo nhiên đã ngựa quen đường cũ, rốt cuộc mỗi cách hai ba thiên liền phải tới một lần.

“Hôm nay công ty xe có phải hay không muốn đưa đi bảo dưỡng?”

“Đúng vậy”

“Kia đem ta xe cũng cùng nhau đi” Ngô Lỗi nói cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, đem trên bàn chìa khóa xe bắt lại hướng bên cạnh ném đi, hoa hoàn mỹ đường parabol rơi xuống trợ lý trong tay.

“Tốt” trợ lý tiếp chìa khóa xe, hướng ngoài cửa đi. Môn không có quan, vừa nhấc đầu liền thấy được cửa Lưu hạo nhiên, đôi tay điệp trong người trước, trong tay cầm một phần văn kiện, nhất quán khiêm tốn có lễ đứng.

Trợ lý trải qua thời điểm triều Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu cười, người thanh niên này đãi nhân xử sự ôn nhu khiêm tốn, không giống Ngô Lỗi như vậy bộc lộ mũi nhọn, lớn lên lại soái, ôn tồn lễ độ, công ty người đều thực thích hắn.

Trợ lý sau khi rời khỏi đây, Lưu hạo nhiên gõ gõ môn.

“Tiến vào”

Môn bị đóng lại, một phần văn kiện bị đẩy đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt.

Ngẩng đầu liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, Ngô Lỗi câu miệng cười, tựa hồ hằng ngày khó xử Lưu hạo nhiên đã trở thành hắn lạc thú, hiện tại nhìn đến người này liền cảm thấy trong thân thể tế bào đều sung sướng kêu gào.

“Đây là sửa tốt kế hoạch án, ngài xem qua” Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa đứng thẳng, đôi tay điệp trong người trước ôn hòa cười.

Nụ cười này không hề công kích tính, ấm áp ấm áp, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi không thích, bởi vì hắn đối ai đều như vậy cười. Thật giống như hắn cùng trong công ty những cái đó vừa mới nhận thức mấy ngày người không có gì bất đồng.

Ngô Lỗi mở ra văn kiện qua loa xem một chút, kỳ thật này phân kế hoạch án làm thật xinh đẹp, lúc trước Lưu hạo nhiên cầm một đống kế hoạch án đặt tới trước mặt hắn, mỗi một phần đều bất đồng, hơn nữa mỗi một phần đều các có đặc điểm. Làm hắn kinh ngạc với người này ý tưởng nhiều, điểm tử chi kỳ, công ty đem hắn hàng không lại đây cũng không phải không có đạo lý. Ngô Lỗi lúc trước cảm thấy trong tay này một phần kế hoạch án là tổng hợp lên tốt nhất, nhưng là căn cứ khó xử Lưu hạo nhiên ước nguyện ban đầu, Ngô Lỗi tất cả đều cho hắn lui trở về. Không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên lại vừa lúc chọn này một phần lặp lại sửa chữa, đến bây giờ đã xu gần hoàn mỹ. Hoàn mỹ phương án là không tồn tại, hắn vốn dĩ cảm thấy lúc trước này một phần đã cũng đủ hảo, không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên có thể làm được tình trạng này, mỗi ngày cần cù chăm chỉ không oán không hối hận, đều mau đem hắn cảm động.

“Không hợp cách, lại sửa” kế hoạch án bị ném tới trên bàn.

Nhưng lúc này đây Lưu hạo nhiên lại không có khiêm tốn cầm kế hoạch án rời đi, mà là trực tiếp vòng đến bàn sau, nửa ngồi ở trên bàn, một bàn tay chống ghế dựa tay vịn loan hạ lưng đến, đem Ngô Lỗi cả người cuốn vào chính mình hơi thở bên trong.

"Rốt cuộc là kế hoạch án không hợp cách…… Vẫn là làm kế hoạch người không hợp cách"

Áp bách tính hơi thở bao phủ Ngô Lỗi, bạn như có như không hoa oải hương thanh hương, làm Ngô Lỗi nhớ lại đêm đó mang theo mãnh liệt ham muốn chinh phục Lưu hạo nhiên.

Giơ tay quấn lên treo ở giữa không trung cà vạt, đem Lưu hạo nhiên kéo càng gần một ít, ái muội hơi thở ở trong không khí tràn ngập.

"Kế hoạch án không hợp cách, người, cũng không hợp cách"

“Kế hoạch án không hợp cách, ta nhưng thật ra có thể sửa, người không hợp cách nói, ngài tổng phải cho ta chỉ ra tới, ta mới có thể hướng tới ngài hy vọng phương hướng nỗ lực không phải.”

Ngô Lỗi buông ra Lưu hạo nhiên cà vạt, tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi. “Ta lại không phải Lưu giám đốc nhân sinh đạo sư, nhưng không hảo tùy tiện đề ý kiến.”

“Tuy rằng không phải nhân sinh đạo sư, nhưng là có chút phương diện cũng có thể đề đề ý kiến, liền tỷ như…… Trên giường kia phương diện” Lưu hạo nhiên tiến đến Ngô Lỗi bên tai nhẹ ngữ, nhiệt khí phun ở mẫn cảm ốc nhĩ, thân thể một trận tê dại. Hơi nhiệt môi tựa hồ đụng phải vành tai, lại một dính tức ly.

“Ta suy nghĩ thật lâu là khi nào đắc tội ngươi, chẳng lẽ là đêm đó không hầu hạ hảo ngài, ngài mới nhớ ta thù? Chính là xem ngươi đêm đó phản ứng, hẳn là thực thoải mái a Ngô tổng”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt cười cười “Kia phương diện ta liền càng đề không được ý kiến gì, xem ngươi đêm đó biểu hiện, hẳn là thực thành thạo a Lưu giám đốc”

“Có người ở có một số việc thượng rất có thiên phú, không cần như thế nào luyện tập là có thể làm thực hảo, ngài đến tin tưởng, ta chính là người như vậy.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dậy, “Ngô tổng nếu là đối ta phục vụ không hài lòng, ta có thể cung cấp tùy kêu tùy đến phục vụ, hầu hạ đến ngài vừa lòng mới thôi.”

“Ngượng ngùng, không có hứng thú.” Ngô Lỗi đứng lên, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên sửa sửa cà vạt, “Một đêm tình mà thôi, chơi sảng liền đi qua. Ta không nhớ ngươi cái gì thù, nhưng là tra tấn người là ta yêu thích” duỗi tay cầm lấy văn kiện ấn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực “Tiếp theo sửa đi Lưu giám đốc, hy vọng ngươi hạ một phần kế hoạch án có thể đủ tư cách.”

Ngô Lỗi tan tầm thời điểm trải qua tiểu phòng họp, xuyên thấu qua cửa kính nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở cấp thủ hạ đoàn đội mở họp, tựa hồ chính thảo luận đến cái gì nan đề, đôi tay đầu ngón tay chống cái trán, mày nhíu chặt. Bị nhàn nhạt u sầu bao phủ Lưu hạo nhiên có một loại khác thành thục khí chất, cùng bình thường khiêm tốn ôn nhã bất đồng, cái dạng này Lưu hạo nhiên càng thêm hấp dẫn người.

Bất tri bất giác, Ngô Lỗi đã nghỉ chân hồi lâu. Dư quang ngó đến sau cửa sổ bóng người, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên “Hội nghị liền trước chạy đến nơi này đi, đại gia trước tan tầm về nhà ăn cơm, chúng ta ngày mai tiếp tục.”

Đại gia trong lòng nhiều là kinh hỉ cùng kinh ngạc, giống nhau nếu là Ngô Lỗi mở họp nói, không cái giải quyết phương án nào có cơm ăn, buổi tối có thể thả ngươi trở về ngủ liền không tồi, như vậy một đối lập, trong lòng liền càng thích Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Tan tầm sao Ngô tổng?”

Biết Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến chính mình, Ngô Lỗi cũng không đi vội vã.

“Rất có thể lung lạc nhân tâm a”

“Như thế nào, ngươi còn không cho người ăn cơm.”

“Công tác cũng chưa làm xong, còn có mặt mũi ăn cơm.”

“Ngô tổng ngươi lời này liền không đúng rồi, người tổng muốn thích hợp nghỉ ngơi cùng thả lỏng, mới có thể càng tốt công tác.”

“Nói như vậy ngươi hôm nay cũng không tăng ca?”

“Đúng vậy, Ngô tổng trụ nào ta đưa ngươi đi”

“Không cần” hai người vừa nói vừa đi, cùng nhau vào thang máy.

“Ngươi xe không phải đưa đi bảo dưỡng, cùng nhau bái.”

“Ta cùng ngươi rất quen thuộc sao, muốn cùng ngươi cùng nhau”

“Có quen hay không, còn không phải Ngô tổng định đoạt” Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi cúi đầu, tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi cũng có 1 mét 8 nhiều người cao to, nhưng vẫn là so Lưu hạo nhiên thấp hơn nửa cái đầu.

Gần gũi khiêu khích nói không rõ ái muội, nhưng là hai người lại đều ngầm đồng ý loại này không bình thường ở chung phương thức, tựa hồ còn hưởng thụ trong đó.

“Xe ở đâu?”

“Ngầm gara.”

“Ta còn tưởng rằng Ngô tổng hội ở tại vùng ngoại thành biệt thự, không nghĩ tới cũng ở cư dân khu a”

“Ta xác thật có vùng ngoại thành biệt thự, nhưng là ta nếu là thật trụ đi qua, ta cũng liền không cần đi làm.”

“Cũng là, lộ trình quá xa, còn sẽ kẹt xe…… Tới rồi, là nơi này đi.”

“Ân” Ngô Lỗi trực tiếp khai cửa xe xuống xe, xem đều không có xem Lưu hạo nhiên muốn đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên ấn xuống xe cửa sổ, cằm chống cánh tay bò đi lên. “Ngô tổng, ngươi cũng quá không có nhân tình mùi vị đi, cũng không mời ta đi lên ngồi ngồi.”

Ngô Lỗi vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên rũ đáng thương vô cùng cẩu cẩu mắt thấy hắn. Vì thế vài bước đi trở về tới, duỗi tay xoa xoa Lưu hạo nhiên trên đầu lông mềm, “Không phải ta không có nhân tình vị, chủ yếu là từ nhỏ mụ mụ liền nói, không cần tùy tiện cái gì a miêu a cẩu đều hướng trong nhà lãnh, nói không chừng liền sẽ gặp được mưu đồ gây rối người xấu.”

“Kia Ngô tổng thật đúng là cái nghe mụ mụ lời nói hảo hài tử” Lưu hạo nhiên nói tóm được Ngô Lỗi ở chính mình trên đầu tác loạn tay, phóng tới bên môi, ở hắn lòng bàn tay hôn một cái.

“Ta đây đi trước, ngày mai công ty thấy đi”

Nhìn theo ô tô biến mất ở chỗ ngoặt chỗ, lòng bàn tay lại như cũ ướt nóng.

Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên.

Xoa lòng bàn tay bị hôn môi quá địa phương, mặc niệm ba lần Lưu hạo nhiên tên.

Ngô Lỗi khóe miệng gợi lên một mạt ý nghĩa không rõ cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn kính chiếu hậu trung Ngô Lỗi một chút một chút thu nhỏ, thẳng đến biến mất không thấy, mới một chân chân ga dẫm đi xuống.

Vừa rồi hắn chỉ là tùy tiện nói nói, cũng không có thật sự tính toán đi Ngô Lỗi gia làm khách, mà không tăng ca cũng là vì, hôm nay có người muốn gặp hắn.

“Nghe nói hắn làm khó dễ ngươi…… Hắn xác thật là rất khó tín nhiệm người khác, nhưng là ngươi là có thật bản lĩnh, bằng không lão bản cũng sẽ không phái ngươi đi nằm vùng.

Hảo hảo làm, chúng ta sẽ phụ trách chiếu cố hô ngươi dưỡng mẫu, song phân lương cao thực mau là có thể thấu đủ ngươi dưỡng mẫu trị liệu phí, cái này mua bán đối với ngươi mà nói thực có lời……”

Tà dương dư huy hạ, một người nam nhân ngồi ở tiệm cà phê, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn chân trời, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

  


Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
66 nhiệt độ 23 điều bình luận  
Nấm điểm điểm: Tư ngươi  
Thanh li: Xin hỏi là cái nào video ai, ta tưởng não bổ hình ảnh  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Đương nhiên sẽ HE, ta sẽ không cho phép be ପ( ˘ᵕ˘ ) ੭ ☆  
Nấm điểm điểm: Thái thái ta lại tới nữa, biết là cái nào video liền biết tuyệt đối ngược không đến nào đi, khẳng định sẽ he, đúng không  
Mân mân: Lẫn nhau ngược sao? Tam thạch không biết a sài không có lựa chọn nào khác, cũng ghét nhất người khác lừa hắn, sau đó…… Ta câm miệng đi, cầu thái thái nhẹ ngược ～  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	3. Chapter 3

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( tam )  
Công ty có một cái bí ẩn WeChat đàn, trừ bỏ cao tầng lãnh đạo cơ hồ tất cả mọi người ở, là đại gia tuyên bố tiểu đạo tin tức, nhiệt tình thảo luận bát quái bảo địa.

Gần nhất trong đàn đề tài phần lớn quay chung quanh một cái cố định chủ đề, hoặc là nói hai cái cố định nhân vật chính.

  
— hôm nay giữa trưa ta ở nhà ăn lại thấy Ngô tổng hoà Lưu giám đốc ngồi ở cùng nhau ăn cơm.

【 đồ 】

— hai người bọn họ đã liên tục vài thiên ngồi ở cùng nhau ăn cơm 【 khiếp sợ jpg.】

— Lưu giám đốc uy vũ a, chúng ta công ty trước nay không ai dám cùng Ngô tổng ngồi cùng nhau đi.

— đúng vậy đúng vậy, kia áp khí, phạm vi bốn bàn cũng không dám ngồi người a. 【 sợ hãi jpg.】

— đó là ta nam thần khí tràng quá cường đại 【 hoa si mặt jpg.】

— ngươi có bản lĩnh lần sau nhìn thấy ngươi nam thần đừng trốn nhanh như vậy. 【 moi mũi jpg.】

— bất quá Ngô tổng cư nhiên không đem Lưu giám đốc oanh đi a. Các ngươi coi trọng biên đồ, hai người còn lại nói có cười

— không không không, chỉ có Lưu giám đốc đang cười, Ngô tổng từ đầu tới đuôi cũng chưa cái gì biểu tình.

— chính là cũng không có không kiên nhẫn a

— kia không quan trọng, các ngươi không cảm thấy hai người ngồi ở cùng nhau, hình ảnh một lần khiến cho thoải mái sao?

— có điểm…… Xứng đôi? 【 che miệng jpg.】

— ta có thể độc thân, xin cho ta hai cái nam thần ở bên nhau!!

— ngươi chừng nào thì lại nhiều một cái nam thần

— từ ta ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn đến Lưu giám đốc bắt đầu 【 thẹn thùng jpg.】

……

  
Hai cái nhân vật chính cũng không biết công ty có cái này bí ẩn đàn. Ngô Lỗi chỉ biết, chỉ cần hắn ở nhà ăn ăn cơm, Lưu hạo nhiên liền sẽ cùng lại đây, mặt dày mày dạn một hai phải cùng hắn đua bàn. Còn cùng hắn các loại hải liêu, căn bản mặc kệ hắn có cảm thấy hứng thú hay không, có thể hay không đáp lại. Nhưng thần kỳ chính là chính mình cũng không giống như cảm thấy phiền chán. Hơn nữa từ Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói trung, có thể thấy được người này xác thật rất có tài hoa, không khỏi ở trong lòng cho hắn bỏ thêm một chút ấn tượng phân.

Đủ loại kỳ hảo lôi kéo làm quen, đổi lấy kế hoạch án thông qua. Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng xem như có được một cái thứ bảy ngày kỳ nghỉ.

Cuối tuần buổi sáng, Lưu hạo nhiên rất sớm liền chờ ở một tòa xa hoa tập thể hình hội quán trước cửa.

Không bao lâu, một cái một thân màu lục đậm thanh niên cưỡi vùng núi xe quẹo vào đại môn, ngựa quen đường cũ kỵ vào bãi đỗ xe. Cũng tự nhiên mà vậy thấy được cách đó không xa dựa vào trên xe người. Lưu hạo nhiên ăn mặc một kiện màu xanh biển áo trên, quần jean. Liền tính ra công ty, không cần ăn mặc tây trang giày da, hắn cũng luôn là thích xuyên thực thành thục, tựa như hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn đến người nam nhân này. Bất quá thành thục khí chất cũng xác thật thực thích hợp hắn, sẽ cho người một loại thực an tâm cảm giác.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn triều chính mình kỵ lại đây người, cười đứng lên, lộ ra một viên răng nanh. Ngô Lỗi thích xem hắn như vậy cười, treo ở trên mặt chức nghiệp giả cười mỗi ngày đều là một cái dạng, đối ai đều là một cái dạng. Nhưng lộ ra kia viên đáng yêu răng nanh cười lại không thường có, cũng không phải ai đều có thể thấy.

“Ngô tổng”

“Lưu giám đốc như thế nào tại đây? Hẹn người a”

“Ước người nhưng thật ra không có, ta nghe nói Ngô tổng cuối tuần thích tới này tập thể hình, liền tới nhìn xem”

Ngô Lỗi đình hảo xe xuống dưới “Một ngày không thấy liền tưởng ta?”

“Đúng vậy”

“Thừa nhận dễ dàng như vậy?”

“Ngô tổng xác thật thực nhận người tưởng a, một ngày không thấy như cách tam thu cái loại này.”

“A, là sao. Kia Lưu giám đốc cần phải chú ý thân thể, đừng được tương tư bệnh, ảnh hưởng công tác”

“Cho nên ta này không phải thừa dịp đi làm phía trước, tới ăn ta dược sao.” Ngô Lỗi khóa xe hướng hội quán đi, Lưu hạo nhiên theo sau “Ngô tổng như thế nào không lái xe?”

“Ta đây là thấp than đi ra ngoài, màu xanh lục bảo vệ môi trường.”

“Ân, đáng giá học tập.”

Ngô Lỗi vào hội quán, lập tức liền có đại đường giám đốc chào đón, các loại thăm hỏi, sau đó giao cho Ngô Lỗi một phen chìa khóa.

Ngô Lỗi cầm chìa khóa vào VIP độc lập phòng thay đồ. Bên trong có điệp phóng chỉnh tề vận động trang. Lưu hạo nhiên nơi nơi quơ quơ, phòng tuy rằng không lớn, lại thiết bị đầy đủ hết, sô pha bàn trà ngăn tủ, bên trong còn có độc lập buồng vệ sinh có thể tắm tắm.

“Chưa thấy qua nha” Ngô Lỗi cởi áo khoác nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn một vòng lại đi dạo trở về.

“Chúng ta nghèo khổ nhân gia hài tử, nhưng không có tới quá như vậy xa hoa địa phương.”

“Là sao, kia hôm nay mang ngươi trông thấy.” Ngô Lỗi bắt một thân vận động nửa tay áo cùng quần đùi ném cho Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên chuẩn xác tiếp được, ôm vào trong ngực ngửi ngửi, bột giặt hương vị, cùng Ngô Lỗi trên người thanh hương không giống nhau.

“Ngươi này quần áo liền vẫn luôn đặt ở này?”

“Ân, ta sau khi đi sẽ có người tới tẩy, sau đó điệp hảo phóng.”

“Về sau ta cho ngươi tẩy đi”

“Lưu giám đốc ngươi đây là là ám chỉ cái gì sao”

“Ngô tổng đừng hiểu lầm” Lưu hạo nhiên ôm quần áo đến gần rồi Ngô Lỗi, dựa vào hắn đầu vai ngửi ngửi “Ta chỉ là càng thích trên người của ngươi hương vị”

Ngô Lỗi vươn một ngón tay chọc Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, đem người đẩy xa một ít. “Ngươi, chạy nhanh thay quần áo”

“Đến lặc” Lưu hạo nhiên lưu loát cởi quần áo, Ngô Lỗi cởi quần áo xoay người vừa lúc nhìn đến.

“Ai u Lưu giám đốc, không thể tưởng được ngươi chính là trong truyền thuyết mặc quần áo hiện gầy thoát y cũng xác thật không thịt a, này một cây một cây, xem ta đều tưởng uống xương sườn canh.”

“Ngươi không cần như vậy kinh ngạc đi Ngô tổng, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi đã sớm biết.” Lưu hạo nhiên chui vào trong quần áo “Bất quá cũng là, ngài lúc ấy đều thoải mái dục tiên dục tử, xác thật không có thời gian quan sát ta, ta nhưng thật ra đã sớm kiến thức quá ngài hoàn mỹ dáng người.”

Mặc tốt quần áo, rảnh rỗi ngón tay không thành thật chạm được cách đó không xa thân thể, từ cơ ngực hoạt đến cơ bụng , “Hơn nữa mỗi một khối cơ bắp ta đều thân trắc quá, xác thật rất rắn chắc, xúc cảm cũng không tồi.”

Hơi ngứa cảm giác thông qua cơ bắp thần kinh truyền tới đại não, Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt lạnh lùng

“Ngươi sờ nữa một chút tin hay không tay cho ngươi băm”

Lưu hạo nhiên hậm hực lùi về tay “Không đến mức đi Ngô tổng, lại không phải không sờ qua”

Ngô Lỗi tròng lên một kiện vận động ngực, trước một bước ra phòng, Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng đổi hảo quần áo theo đi lên.

“Này cái gì đều có, ngươi tưởng chơi cái nào liền đi chơi, đi theo ta làm gì”

“Ngô luôn thích chơi cái gì?”

“Ta thích chơi, ngươi muốn thử xem?”

“Ta liền muốn nhìn một chút, liền muốn nhìn ngươi”

“Ngươi có biết hay không tiến vào một người đều là đòi tiền.”

“Ngô tổng còn để ý chút tiền ấy sao”

“Ha hả” Ngô Lỗi thẳng tắp đi phía trước đi, rốt cuộc quẹo vào một cái nhà ở.

Lưu hạo nhiên theo vào đi, phát hiện bên trong không gian cực đại, một tòa cực cao núi giả đứng ở trung ương, nguyên lai là cái leo núi quán.

Ngô Lỗi một bên hướng tới núi giả đi, một bên mang hảo bao cổ tay cái bao đầu gối. Bắt lấy đột thạch liền phải hướng lên trên bò, lại bị ôm đồm xuống dưới.

Ngô Lỗi xoay đầu, liền thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cau mày nhìn chính mình “Như thế nào, Lưu giám đốc cũng tưởng chơi?”

“Ngươi vì cái gì không hệ hộ thằng”

“Ta đã lâu không hệ quá kia ngoạn ý, này sơn ta đều bò ngàn 800 lần, so về nhà lộ đều thục, không cần phải.” Ngô Lỗi nói xong lại muốn hướng lên trên bò, rồi lại bị kéo xuống tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ cau mày, giống nhìn một cái không nghe lời tiểu hài tử.

“Chờ”

Mệnh lệnh ngữ khí không dung phản bác, Ngô Lỗi cư nhiên thật sự ngơ ngác đứng ở tại chỗ không có động, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên gọi tới nhân viên công tác, cho hắn mang lên hộ thằng.

Thẳng đến nhân viên công tác cho hắn mang hảo hộ cụ rời đi, Ngô Lỗi mới lấy lại tinh thần, trừng mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, “Túng chít chít tiểu thái điểu” nói xong liền bắt lấy đột thạch bắt đầu hướng lên trên bò.

Leo núi thời điểm, toàn thân cơ bắp đều sẽ căng thẳng, hữu lực tay bắt lấy đột thạch, cánh tay gân cốt banh thẳng, nhô lên độ cung hợp với xinh đẹp thân tuyến hợp thành hoàn mỹ hình dáng, mồ hôi treo ở trên người chiết xạ trong suốt quang, nam tính hormone hơi thở cách mấy chục mét đều câu Lưu hạo nhiên nheo lại mắt.

Ngô Lỗi liền sắp đăng đỉnh, này với hắn mà nói không phải cái gì việc khó. Dẫm ổn cục đá, xoay người tìm Lưu hạo nhiên. Lưu hạo nhiên ở cách đó không xa nghỉ ngơi khu ngồi, nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi xoay qua tới, đứng lên triều hắn phất phất tay.

Ngô Lỗi triều hắn so cái thủ thế, có điểm khoe ra cũng có chút cười nhạo ý tứ, lúc sau quay người lại tiếp theo hướng lên trên bò.

Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ cười cười, lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm, tâm thiếu chút nữa từ cổ họng nhảy ra tới.

Dưới chân chống đỡ Ngô Lỗi trọng lượng cục đá đột nhiên đứt gãy, làm Ngô Lỗi cả người mất đi cân bằng, thân thể trực tiếp thoát ly sơn thể, liền phải rơi xuống.

“Ngô Lỗi!” Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từng có chạy nhanh như vậy quá, giống một con rời cung mũi tên, vèo một chút liền vọt tới chân núi. Ngẩng đầu thấy đến Ngô Lỗi chậm rì rì bị buông xuống, mới nhớ tới hắn mang theo hộ thằng.

Sậu đình trái tim cuối cùng khôi phục nhảy lên, chỉ có thể mồm to hô hấp để khôi phục cung Oxy.

Tới này sở hội quán người phần lớn thân phận quan trọng, người phụ trách đã sớm chạy tới, chờ Ngô Lỗi vừa rơi xuống đất, liền vội vàng nói khiểm.

“Không có việc gì, các ngươi này sơn cũng nên hảo hảo giữ gìn giữ gìn”

“Thật là ngượng ngùng, như vậy, ngài hôm nay phí dụng liền miễn, chúng ta lại đưa ngài một năm miễn phí tập thể hình.”

“Hành a, kia cảm ơn”

“Ngượng ngùng, thật sự thực xin lỗi……”

Ngô Lỗi không lắm để ý xoay người, lại nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên quay mặt đi, căm giận hướng cửa đi.

Hắn đôi mắt như thế nào giống như đỏ? Là ảo giác sao? Hắn như thế nào cảm giác Lưu hạo nhiên ở sinh khí.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cầm phòng chìa khóa, Ngô Lỗi tiến vào thời điểm môn là mở ra. Chỉ là mới vừa vừa tiến đến liền giác một trận trời đất quay cuồng, môn phanh đụng phải, mà Ngô Lỗi bị để ở ván cửa thượng.

“Ngươi có biết hay không vừa rồi có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm!” Nếu không phải mang hộ thằng, từ như vậy cao ngã xuống sẽ thế nào? Lưu hạo nhiên không dám tưởng.

Ngô Lỗi bị thình lình xảy ra một rống chấn đến không rõ, từ nhỏ đến lớn nào có người như vậy rống quá hắn, phục hồi tinh thần lại vừa định dỗi trở về, lại đâm vào Lưu hạo nhiên con ngươi, ám dạ trong ánh mắt tràn ngập hơi thở nguy hiểm, giống một đầu bị làm tức giận công lang, híp mắt đầy người lệ khí.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cấm thanh, hắn đảo không phải sợ, chỉ là từ trước đến nay am hiểu xem xét thời thế, ở một đầu lang rõ ràng tức giận thời điểm còn đi xúc hắn rủi ro, đó là ngốc, có thể đem như vậy một đầu lang thuần phục mới là bản lĩnh.

Ngô Lỗi vươn cánh tay vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên eo đem hắn ôm lấy, cằm để ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, phóng mềm tư thái.

“Ngươi ở lo lắng ta sao” Ngô Lỗi cảm giác bị ôm lấy thân thể cương một chút, chỉ một cái chớp mắt lại khôi phục như thường.

Ngô Lỗi không thể phát hiện cong cong khóe miệng, “Ta về sau đều sẽ mang hộ thằng được không”

Thân thể bị hồi ôm lấy, bị gắt gao hướng trong lòng ngực ôm ôm.

“Về sau mặc kệ làm cái gì ngươi đều đến bảo đảm chính mình an toàn, đừng lấy chính mình sinh mệnh hồ nháo, ta sẽ lo lắng”

Ngô Lỗi đoán đúng rồi, quả nhiên chỉ cần vỗ thuận Lưu hạo nhiên mao, hắn liền cái gì tính tình cũng phát không ra.

“Hạo nhiên” Ngô Lỗi quay đầu đi đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai “Ngươi vừa rồi, kêu tên của ta.”

“Ân”

“Đây là ngươi lần đầu tiên kêu tên của ta”

“Cũng là ngươi lần đầu tiên kêu tên của ta”

“Vui vẻ sao, Lưu giám đốc” Ngô Lỗi buông ra Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng buông lỏng ra Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi giảo hoạt tươi cười chiếu vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt.

Nếu bàn về gặp dịp thì chơi thật là không ai so đến quá ngươi a Ngô tổng.

“Ra một thân hãn, đi tẩy tẩy đi Ngô tổng”

Ngô Lỗi cầm khăn lông vào phòng tắm.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm phòng tắm môn nhìn hồi lâu.

Thật là cái ma nhân tiểu yêu tinh a Ngô tổng.

( đưa tặng một chiếc nho nhỏ vùng núi xe, bình luận khu lĩnh )

“Ngươi như thế nào vào được” phía sau một trận gió lạnh, phòng tắm hơi nước đều bị thổi tan một ít.  
“Ra mồ hôi, tới tắm rửa” Lưu hạo nhiên bọc khăn tắm, tiến vào về sau đem khăn tắm một xả, đáp ở một bên, bên trong một tia chưa quải.  
“Ngươi động cũng chưa động, ra cái rắm hãn” Ngô Lỗi chuyển qua đi cũng không phải, đối diện hắn cũng không phải, một trận xấu hổ buồn bực.  
Lần trước là bầu không khí tới rồi lại ý thức không rõ, hiện tại Ngô Lỗi chính là thanh tỉnh đến không được, như vậy trần trụi tương đối, nói không chút nào để ý là không có khả năng.  
Cầm vòi hoa sen đối với Lưu hạo nhiên một hồi mắng “Đi ra ngoài”  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại đón thủy càng dựa càng gần, một bàn tay trảo quá Ngô Lỗi thủ đoạn uốn éo, vòi hoa sen thay đổi cái phương hướng, một cái tay khác bẻ ra Ngô Lỗi, đem vòi hoa sen lấy lại đây treo ở trên tường.  
“Ngô luôn là không biết, ta bị ngài dọa ra tới hãn, nhưng một chút không thể so ngài vận động lên lưu thiếu. Ngài sờ sờ ta này trái tim nhỏ hiện tại còn bùm bùm”  
Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi tay, sờ lên chính mình ngực.  
Cường hữu lực tim đập thông qua lòng bàn tay truyền đến, thật giống như tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trung tình lữ, vuốt một phương ngực, nghe đối phương nói, cảm giác được sao? Ta lòng đang vì ngươi nhảy lên.  
Ngô Lỗi gương mặt mộ liền đỏ.  
“Ngô tổng, ngươi mặt giống như đỏ”  
Ngô Lỗi có chút hoảng loạn rút về tay, đôi mắt khắp nơi loạn ngó “Ta là đãi lâu lắm…… Nhiệt, ngươi muốn tẩy liền tẩy, ta tẩy xong rồi.” Nói xong muốn đi, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên ôm đồm trở về.  
Ngô Lỗi đi gấp, bước chân không xong, bị Lưu hạo nhiên một túm, thân hình nhoáng lên, vừa lúc bị Lưu hạo nhiên ủng tiến trong lòng ngực “Ngô tổng mới tiến vào bao lâu liền tẩy xong rồi, ngươi nên không phải…… Ở thẹn thùng đi.”  
Loại này thời điểm chính là căng da đầu cũng không thể nhận thua, làm Ngô Lỗi thừa nhận hắn thẹn thùng, thừa nhận hắn chịu không nổi Lưu hạo nhiên khiêu khích, sao có thể. Bất quá chính là chơi chơi mà thôi, chơi lần đầu tiên, là có thể chơi lần thứ hai.  
Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực xoay người, một bàn tay đáp thượng bờ vai của hắn, hơi hơi ngẩng đầu, trên mặt đỏ ửng chưa tán, giống như nở rộ đào hoa.  
“Lưu giám đốc, ngươi đem ta đương hoa cúc đại cô nương sao?”  
“Ở trong mắt ta, ngươi so hoa cúc đại cô nương, câu nhân nhiều.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên bóp Ngô Lỗi cằm, bá đạo phủ lên hắn mềm nhuận môi, trằn trọc cọ xát.  
Trên môi đau xót, có mùi máu tươi ở khoang miệng tràn ngập mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm mắt lại nhíu mày, lại không có buông ra Ngô Lỗi, ngược lại mang theo này mới mẻ máu xông vào Ngô Lỗi lãnh địa. Như là trên chiến trường hai quân kịch liệt giao phong, đánh khó phân thắng bại, liền tính kiệt lực cũng không chịu thoái nhượng.  
Nụ hôn này giống mang theo không chết không ngừng tư thế, hai người thở dốc càng ngày càng thô nặng, sắp hít thở không thông. Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai đã bị Ngô Lỗi trảo ra vài đạo vệt đỏ, lại như cũ chỉ là vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi bối, chẳng qua giống cái chết đuối người, động tác càng thêm hỗn loạn.  
“Ngô……” Khẩn thật mông vểnh đột nhiên bị thật mạnh nhéo một chút, Ngô Lỗi đại não trong nháy mắt chỗ trống, bị Lưu hạo nhiên chui chỗ trống chiếm tiên cơ.  
Câu liếm một chút Ngô Lỗi đầu lưỡi, từ chiến trường rời khỏi tới, hôn lên Ngô Lỗi trắng nõn cổ.  
Ngô Lỗi bị bắt ngẩng đầu, lộ ra xinh đẹp cổ tuyến, càng phương tiện Lưu hạo nhiên động tác. Mẫn cảm cái mông còn bị người nắm ở trong tay, có xoa lại niết, điện lưu lẻn đến bụng nhỏ, nộn trụ không nghe sai sử chậm rãi đứng thẳng lên.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ngạnh, đem Ngô Lỗi vặn qua đi, làm hắn đưa lưng về phía chính mình. Tay xuyên qua Ngô Lỗi dưới nách, vuốt ve trước ngực nho nhỏ đột châu, tê ngứa cảm giác lấy hai viên đứng thẳng lên hồng châu vì trung tâm, hướng khắp người khuếch tán. Thở dốc biến thành đứt quãng rên rỉ, ức chế không được từ Ngô Lỗi trong miệng tràn ra tới.  
Một bàn tay bắt lấy phân thân hướng Ngô Lỗi dưới thân cọ, đột nhiên xẹt qua đáy chậu, sảng Ngô Lỗi hai chân không ngừng run rẩy, mãnh liệt khoái cảm khai áp giống nhau hướng bụng nhỏ trào dâng, hai chân mềm sắp không đứng được.  
Ngô Lỗi hoảng loạn muốn bắt trụ cái gì, vừa lúc cầm Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi đến phía trước, muốn vì hắn loát động phân thân tay.  
Cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi bất an, Lưu hạo nhiên liếm Ngô Lỗi vành tai “Đừng sợ, ta không đi vào. Ta luyến tiếc ngươi đau.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy Ngô Lỗi đi đến bồn rửa tay, làm hắn dùng tay chống đỡ nửa nằm bò.  
Chính mình đằng ra tay nắm phân thân, ở Ngô Lỗi huyệt khẩu ma một hồi, một đĩnh hông, thật sự giống hắn nói không có đi vào, mà là thao vào kẽ mông, Ngô Lỗi mông thịt nhiều lại khẩn thật, vừa vặn có thể kẹp lấy cây đồ vật kia, tựa như lượng thân đặt làm giống nhau.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tễ Ngô Lỗi mông vểnh một trận mãnh đỉnh, liền ở Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mông đã ma một chút tri giác đều không có thời điểm, mông đột nhiên nhiệt một chút, chất lỏng theo kẽ mông chảy tới giữa hai chân, ngứa.  
Lưu hạo nhiên phóng thích lúc sau, đem Ngô Lỗi ôm hồi chính mình trong lòng ngực, cầm hắn thủ dâm bao tay lộng hắn phân thân, còn cắn lỗ tai hắn nói lời nói thô tục “Ta vừa rồi thật muốn chiếu xuống dưới cho ngươi xem xem, chúng ta hai cái hợp ở bên nhau tựa như hotdog giống nhau. Ngươi chính là bánh mì, trung gian kẹp lạp xưởng, còn có tương salad. Ta giữa trưa thỉnh ngươi ăn hotdog thế nào, Ngô tổng”  
Tưởng tượng thấy Lưu hạo nhiên miêu tả cảnh tượng, Ngô Lỗi gương mặt nóng lên, đằng trước trực tiếp bắn ra tới. Nhìn bồn rửa tay thượng bạch trọc, Ngô Lỗi thất thần một cái chớp mắt.  
Tương salad…… Đi ngươi đại gia tương salad!

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
64 nhiệt độ 18 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Về sau ta muốn như thế nào nhìn thẳng hotdog cùng tương salad  
Husky ái khái đường: Nghe nói vùng núi xe sẽ hết sức cuồng dã  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Ta chỉ là một con thổ bát thử bãi liêu! Cái này tính sức dãn thật sự 👍🏻  
Vũ ta vô dưa: Cảm ơn thái thái  
Mân mân: Phục chế đến trình duyệt, cắt bỏ tiếng Trung lại click mở là được  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	4. Chapter 4

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( bốn )  
Ngô Lỗi dựa vào trên ghế sau mơ màng sắp ngủ, hắn cảm thấy này đại khái là từ lúc chào đời tới nay mệt nhất một lần tập thể hình.

“Giữa trưa cùng nhau ăn cơm đi Ngô tổng, ta thỉnh ngài ăn……”

Ngô Lỗi lập tức bừng tỉnh, nghiến răng nghiến lợi cảnh cáo “Ngươi nếu là dám nói ra kia hai chữ tin hay không ta bóp chết ngươi!”

“Ta tưởng nói chính là cơm Tây a, ngài tưởng chính là cái gì a Ngô tổng”

Xuyên thấu qua kính chiếu hậu nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt thực hiện được biểu tình, làm Ngô Lỗi càng thêm bực mình.

“Ta nào cũng không đi, đưa ta về nhà”

Ngô Lỗi hiện tại nào cũng không nghĩ đi, chỉ nghĩ về nhà nằm ở mềm mại trên giường lớn ngủ.

“Lập tức liền đến giờ cơm, về nhà ngài ăn cái gì a.”

“Ta sẽ không điểm cơm?”

“Ngài không phải theo đuổi khỏe mạnh sinh hoạt sao? Cơm hộp nhiều không khỏe mạnh?”

“Ta giống nhau đều từ năm sao cấp tiệm cơm kêu cơm”

“Tiệm cơm đồ vật rốt cuộc không có trong nhà làm sạch sẽ, nếu không…… Ta cho ngươi làm một đốn đi.”

“U, Lưu giám đốc còn sẽ nấu cơm đâu.”

“Thế nào, muốn hay không nếm thử?”

“Tùy tiện ngươi”

“Chúng ta đây đi trước mua đồ ăn, ta nhớ rõ nhà ngươi phụ cận liền có siêu thị……” Lưu hạo nhiên chuẩn bị thi thố tài năng, cả người đều mang theo điểm hưng phấn cảm giác.

Xe ở siêu thị bãi đỗ xe đình hảo

“Ngô tổng cùng đi đi, ngươi xem ngươi muốn ăn……” Lưu hạo nhiên tắt hỏa một quay đầu, phát hiện Ngô Lỗi đã ôm gối dựa ngủ rồi.

Ngủ Ngô Lỗi không hề công kích tính, ngoan ngoãn đến không được, làm người tưởng gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực, hung hăng mà xoa hai thanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên xoay qua thân mình ôm ghế dựa, say mê nhìn dựa vào trên ghế sau người.

Ngươi biết chính mình ngủ bộ dáng thực đáng yêu sao Ngô tổng.

Duỗi thẳng cánh tay tưởng sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi mềm đô đô khuôn mặt nhỏ, nhưng là cái này khoảng cách rõ ràng với không tới, động tác quá lớn lại sợ đánh thức ngủ người.

Lưu hạo nhiên lặng lẽ móc di động ra, đối với Ngô Lỗi chụp một trương ảnh chụp, phóng đại chọc chọc màn hình, trong lòng mềm mại. Thật đáng yêu nha Ngô tổng.

  
“Ngô tổng, tỉnh tỉnh, tới rồi”

Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa đôi mắt thanh tỉnh một chút, cửa xe mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên tay trái tay phải các xách theo một đại bao đồ vật đứng bên ngoài biên.

“Ta thiên a Lưu giám đốc, ngươi phải làm Mãn Hán toàn tịch a”

“Là mua có điểm nhiều, nếu là không có nhiều như vậy đồ vật ta liền trực tiếp đem ngươi ôm lên lầu.”

Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái không có chính hình Lưu hạo nhiên, chân dài một bước xuống xe.

Ngô Lỗi gia trang hoàng bày biện là đơn giản đại khí hình, màu trắng tường, màu xám nhạt sô pha, màu xanh biển kệ sách cùng màu xám xanh ngăn tủ, mấy bồn cây xanh đặt ở ven tường giàn trồng hoa thượng, ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ sát đất ấm áp mỗi một mảnh lá xanh, toàn bộ phòng thực sạch sẽ cũng thực trong sáng, làm người cảm giác thực thoải mái.

“Nhà ngươi thực sạch sẽ a Ngô tổng” Lưu hạo nhiên thay đổi dép lê đi theo Ngô Lỗi vào phòng khách.

“A di sẽ thường xuyên tới quét tước.”

“Ngươi một người trụ sao?”

“Đúng vậy, daddy của ta mẹ…… Cha mẹ ta không ở quốc nội.” Ý thức được chính mình nói lưu miệng, Ngô Lỗi vội vàng sửa đổi tới, lại vẫn là bị Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được, nhìn đối phương buồn cười bộ dáng, Ngô Lỗi hận không thể tìm cái khe đất chui vào đi.

Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ là bướng bỉnh hình, không cho hắn kêu ba mẹ, phi buộc hắn kêu daddy mommy, nói thực đáng yêu, khi còn nhỏ kêu còn chưa tính, hắn đều hơn hai mươi tuổi, còn làm hắn như vậy kêu.

Tuy rằng sau lại ở hắn mãnh liệt kháng cự hạ sửa lại, nhưng là có đôi khi theo bản năng vẫn là sẽ nói lưu miệng.

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc vẫn là không nhịn xuống xì một tiếng bật cười, nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi trừng lại đây lại bưng kín miệng.

“Có điểm tương phản manh a Ngô tổng”

“Ngươi không phải muốn đi nấu cơm sao? Chạy nhanh, chết đói.” Ngô Lỗi buồn bực đá đá đặt ở một bên túi mua hàng.

Lưu hạo nhiên một bên nhạc một bên đề ra túi vào phòng bếp.

Ngô Lỗi ở trên xe ngủ một giấc đã không có như vậy mệt nhọc, khai máy tính tưởng mân mê một hồi văn kiện, đôi mắt lại luôn là không tự chủ được hướng phòng bếp phương hướng ngó, giật giật cái mũi, trong không khí đã có một chút đồ ăn mùi hương.

Ngô Lỗi khép lại notebook, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên bận rộn bóng dáng đi qua đi, hướng khung cửa thượng một dựa, tới gần một chút hương khí càng nồng đậm.

“Ngươi thật đúng là sẽ nấu cơm a.”

“Đúng vậy, chúng ta con nhà nghèo luôn là muốn học chính mình chiếu cố chính mình.”

“Ngươi tổng nói ngươi là con nhà nghèo, ta xem ngươi lý lịch sơ lược thượng cũng là hàng hiệu tốt nghiệp đại học đâu, học phí cũng không ít đi.”

“Ta giống nhau đều lấy toàn ngạch học bổng, sinh hoạt phí đều phải chính mình làm công kiếm.”

“Cha mẹ ngươi đâu?”

“Ta là cái cô nhi, ta sáu tuổi thời điểm ta dưỡng mẫu nhận nuôi ta, nàng lúc ấy vừa mới trải qua tang tử chi đau, lại ly hôn, lúc sau liền nhận nuôi cùng con của hắn không sai biệt lắm đại ta, nàng đối ta thực hảo, đem nàng đối nàng nhi tử ái đều quán chú ở ta trên người. Nhưng là nàng cũng chỉ là cái không bằng cấp không bối cảnh không có tiền không thế bình thường nữ nhân. Nàng vì dưỡng ta đồng thời làm rất nhiều phân công, rơi xuống một thân bệnh.” Lưu hạo nhiên thực bình tĩnh nói, tựa hồ chỉ là ở tự thuật một kiện cùng chính mình không quan hệ chuyện xưa, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi lại có thể cảm giác được, hắn thực để ý hắn dưỡng mẫu, cái kia cho hắn một cái gia, dùng gầy yếu thân hình vì hắn khởi động một mảnh thiên nữ nhân.

“Kia hiện tại đâu?”

“Nàng sinh bệnh, muốn ở tại bệnh viện.”

“Vậy ngươi…… Không cần đi chiếu cố nàng sao”

“Ta đương nhiên sẽ đi xem nàng” Lưu hạo nhiên xắt rau động tác ngừng một chút, như cũ cúi đầu, như là ở nỗ lực che dấu khởi chính mình cảm xúc, “Nhưng là cũng đến nỗ lực kiếm tiền mới có thể cho nàng chữa bệnh a”

Lưu hạo nhiên lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm, biểu tình đã khôi phục như thường, đối với Ngô Lỗi da da cười “Cho nên Ngô tổng, có phải hay không hẳn là cho ta trướng trướng tiền lương a.”

“Tưởng mỹ, ngươi đều như vậy cao tiền lương còn không biết đủ, ngươi còn tưởng lấy cùng ta giống nhau nhiều sao, muốn hay không đem tổng tài vị trí cũng cho ngươi a.”

“Hành a, ta không ý kiến”

“Hảo hảo làm ngươi cơm đi”

Lưu hạo nhiên một bĩu môi, tiếp tục nấu cơm nhiệm vụ, đem cắt xong rồi đồ ăn phóng tới trong nồi phiên xào, một lần nữa công việc lu bù lên.

Ngô Lỗi liền ôm cánh tay đứng ở phía sau nhìn hắn.

Ngươi còn muốn che dấu bao lâu đâu? Lưu giám đốc.

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
42 nhiệt độ 5 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Mọi người đều biết  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Thật đáng yêu nha đá chồng chất ~  
Vũ ta vô dưa: Ha ha ha hai người cho nhau diễn kịch  
Mông mông mông mông: Này hai người kịch bản một vòng lại một vòng a  
Ôn khanh ngày: Đá chồng chất thế nhưng biết! Đây là muốn giả heo ăn thịt hổ tiết tấu sao! ( không nên là giả heo còn bị ăn lão hổ  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	5. Chapter 5

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( năm )  
Hôm nay song càng

  
Kỳ nghỉ muốn kết thúc, ta khả năng viết không xong rồi, quái bắt cấp (:∇:) ta quá khó khăn.

  
++++++++++++

  
Ngô Lỗi trong miệng tắc tràn đầy, chiếc đũa kẹp thịt kho tàu, đôi mắt còn nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt ớt gà.

Lưu hạo nhiên đầy mặt sủng nịch nhìn đối diện tắc giống hamster nhỏ giống nhau Ngô Lỗi, không nghĩ tới ngày thường bưng bá đạo tổng tài nhân thiết hắn cũng sẽ có như vậy đáng yêu một mặt, nếu bị công ty người nhìn đến, phỏng chừng cằm đều phải kinh rớt đến trên mặt đất.

Lột hảo một chén tôm phóng tới Ngô Lỗi trước mặt “Ngươi ăn từ từ, lại không ai cùng ngươi đoạt.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trừu tờ giấy lau tay, thuận tiện cấp Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa khóe miệng “Ngài tốt xấu là cái lão tổng, muốn hay không hình tượng.”

Ngô Lỗi gian nan nuốt xuống đầy miệng đồ ăn “Ta đi ra ngoài xã giao phải chú ý hình tượng, ở công ty phải chú ý hình tượng, ở ta chính mình gia ta còn muốn chú ý hình tượng?”

“Hành, ngài ăn, ngài tùy tiện ăn.” Lưu hạo nhiên cấp Ngô Lỗi gắp một khối thịt gà, lại bỏ thêm một ngụm rau xanh “Ngươi cũng đừng lão ăn thịt, đến chay mặn phối hợp, như vậy mới dinh dưỡng cân đối……”

……

  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mỹ mãn sát sát miệng, không thể không nói Lưu hạo nhiên tay nghề thật sự không tồi, nếu về sau thất nghiệp phỏng chừng làm đầu bếp cũng có thể mưu sinh.

“Ngô tổng, ấn giống nhau quy củ tới nói, cơm là ta làm, chén có phải hay không hẳn là ngài tới tẩy a.”

“Xem ở ngươi nấu cơm ăn ngon như vậy phân thượng, nghỉ ngơi đi.” Ngô Lỗi đứng lên thu thập chén đũa, bưng một chồng chén đĩa vào phòng bếp. Chỉ là không tẩy bao lâu liền cảm thấy sau lưng nóng lên, người nào đó da mặt dày dán lên tới, một đôi nóng bỏng bàn tay to còn không thành thật nơi nơi sờ loạn. Cằm để ở Ngô Lỗi trên vai, ngẫu nhiên còn cọ cọ mẫn cảm cổ.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy lại không ngăn lại một chút, chính mình thật sự chén đều tẩy không nổi nữa. Huống hồ phía sau người, gần nhất xác thật quá được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước một ít.

Ngô Lỗi bưng lên một chồng tẩy tốt chén, cố ý đột nhiên sau này một lui, hung hăng mà dẫm lên phía sau người nọ chân. Liền nghe phía sau xuyên tới “Tê” một tiếng, Ngô Lỗi giơ lên một mạt cười xấu xa, cũng không quay đầu lại cầm chén phóng tới tủ chén.

“Quá độc ác đi Ngô tổng”

Ngô Lỗi phóng hảo chén xoay người, chính nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên nhe răng trợn mắt đỡ ngăn tủ xoa chân chân, vì thế bế lên cánh tay “Hiện tại là mùa đông, hẳn là còn chưa tới động dục mùa đi Lưu giám đốc.”

“Có Ngô tổng ở địa phương nơi chốn là mùa xuân a ～” Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng nỗ lực bày ra khi còn nhỏ thơ ca đọc diễn cảm thời điểm cái loại này say mê biểu tình, nhưng là chân bối chỗ truyền đến cảm giác đau đớn thật sự là vô pháp xem nhẹ, trong nháy mắt trên mặt biểu tình có vẻ thập phần xuất sắc.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng cười trộm, lướt qua Lưu hạo nhiên muốn đi ra ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên lại đột nhiên quấn lên tới, cả người hoàn Ngô Lỗi cổ treo ở hắn phía sau, theo Ngô Lỗi đi tới một chân đi phía trước nhảy.

Ngô Lỗi đứng lại bẻ Lưu hạo nhiên thủ đoạn, người sau lại nói cái gì cũng không buông tay.

“Ngươi làm gì”

“Ngô tổng, ta đi không được lộ, chân đau quá a, khẳng định sưng lên” Lưu hạo nhiên làm nũng dường như ngữ điệu, làm Ngô Lỗi nổi lên một thân nổi da gà.

“Ngươi một cái đại lão gia như thế nào như vậy kiều khí, dẫm một chút là có thể sưng?”

“Oa! Ngô tổng, ngươi bao lớn sức lực dẫm đến trong lòng không điểm số sao? Ta hiện tại cảm thấy nói không chừng xương cốt đều chặt đứt đâu.”

Ngô Lỗi ném qua tới một cái nửa tin nửa ngờ ánh mắt, hắn không cảm thấy chính mình có bao nhiêu dùng sức, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình lại nhìn không ra tới thật giả.

“Buông tay”

“Không bỏ” Lưu hạo nhiên chẳng những không có buông tay, ngược lại khấu càng khẩn một ít, cả người trọng lượng đều đè ở Ngô Lỗi trên người.

“Ngươi buông tay, ta đỡ ngươi”

“Thật đát?”

“Thật sự” Ngô Lỗi bày ra thực nghiêm túc biểu tình, thuyết minh chính mình không có cuống hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tin, vui vui vẻ vẻ buông ra tay, vừa muốn đỡ Ngô Lỗi cánh tay, đã bị nhéo quần áo, cả người bị một con hữu lực tay túm đi phía trước.

Vì bảo trì cân bằng, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể dùng thương chân đi đường đi theo phía trước người, ngắn ngủn một đoạn đường, kêu rên không ngừng.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi ném đến trên sô pha thời điểm, đau nhe răng trợn mắt, hốc mắt đều có chút đỏ, nếu Lưu hạo nhiên là cái tiểu cô nương, hiện tại đại khái đã gào khóc.

Lưu hạo nhiên hít sâu vài khẩu khí, mới hoãn lại đây

“Thật quá đáng đi! Ta hảo ý nấu cơm cho ngươi, ngươi còn dẫm ta! Ngươi dẫm ta liền tính, ngươi còn khi dễ ta!”

Lưu hạo nhiên lên án nghe vào Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai cực kỳ giống: Ngươi vô tình vô sỉ vô cớ gây rối!

Nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đáng thương vô cùng bộ dáng, giống như xác thật rất đau. Chẳng lẽ thật sự không phải trang?

“Cởi”

“A?” Đắm chìm ở ủy khuất cảm xúc trung Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm không phản ứng lại đây, ngẩng đầu mênh mông nhìn Ngô Lỗi, chợt lại một dẩu miệng, chậm rì rì mà giải nổi lên áo trên nút thắt “Người nào a, ta đều như vậy, cư nhiên còn tưởng……”

Lĩnh hội đến Lưu hạo nhiên ý tứ, Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt đỏ mặt.

“Ta làm ngươi thoát vớ!”

“A? Nga, ngươi không nói rõ ràng. Ta còn tưởng rằng……”

“Ngươi cho rằng cái gì cho rằng!” Ngô Lỗi khí âm lượng đều cất cao vài giai. Này rốt cuộc là người nào, nhìn nghiêm trang, trong đầu đều là cái gì lung tung rối loạn ngoạn ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem giải nút thắt lại lần nữa khấu hảo, cởi ra vớ, quả nhiên chân bối một mảnh hồng.

“Thật đúng là sưng lên” Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên chân, lại nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên, người sau chính dẩu miệng, cẩu cẩu mắt gục xuống. Vẻ mặt ngươi xem ta liền nói sưng lên, đều là ngươi làm, ngươi còn khi dễ ta, đại phôi đản! Biểu tình.

Ngô Lỗi có chút bất đắc dĩ thở dài “Chờ một chút, ta đi lấy túi chườm nước đá, cho ngươi đắp một chút.”

Ngô Lỗi đi trong phòng tìm tiêu sưng dược, Lưu hạo nhiên chân trên lưng đắp túi chườm nước đá, bái sô pha bối nhìn Ngô Lỗi cửa phòng. Trên chân băng lạnh lẽo, trong lòng mỹ tư tư. Kỳ thật chân tuy rằng sưng lên lại không phải rất đau, một cái đại lão gia điểm này đau căn bản tính không được cái gì, nhưng hắn chính là tưởng giả dạng làm rất đau bộ dáng xem Ngô Lỗi phản ứng, còn làm bộ sẽ sai ý đậu Ngô Lỗi, mỗi lần nhìn Ngô Lỗi mặt đỏ bộ dáng, liền mạc danh cảm thấy hảo đáng yêu.

Nguyên lai cái này trong lời đồn thủ đoạn sắc bén, tàn nhẫn độc ác Ngô tổng, kỳ thật là cái miệng dao găm tâm đậu hủ tiểu khả ái nha ～

  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình có thể là cấp chính mình đào một cái hố. Lưu hạo nhiên lấy trên chân có thương tích vì từ, nói chính mình khai không được xe. Một hai phải ở Ngô Lỗi gia ngủ, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn ma đến không có biện pháp, cho phép hắn ở sô pha ngủ một đêm. Ngày hôm sau lại tự mình lái xe đem Lưu đại gia đưa tới công ty. Cũng may người này tới rồi công ty còn tính thành thật, không yêu cầu Ngô Lỗi đem hắn trên lưng đi. Chính mình tung tăng nhảy nhót thượng thang máy.

Chỉ là tan tầm thời điểm, người này lại sờ đến Ngô Lỗi văn phòng, muốn ngồi Ngô Lỗi xe về nhà.

“Ngươi sẽ không chính mình đánh xe sao?”

“Kỳ thật nhà ta ly nhà ngươi cũng không xa, hoàn toàn tiện đường, hoặc là ta đi nhà ngươi cũng có thể, ta không ngại ngủ sô pha.”

“Ta muốn tăng ca” Ngô Lỗi cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nhìn trong tay văn kiện, tung ra mấy chữ.

“Ta có thể bồi ngươi” Lưu hạo nhiên một bên nói, một bên thực tự nhiên cầm lấy Ngô Lỗi ly nước liền phải uống.

“Lưu giám đốc” Ngô Lỗi buông văn kiện đứng dậy, lấy quá Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay ly nước thả lại trên bàn “Ngươi tốt nhất rõ ràng chúng ta chi gian quan hệ, không cần được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.”

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút vô tội nhìn Ngô Lỗi “Ngô tổng cảm thấy chúng ta là cái gì quan hệ?”

Ngô Lỗi vươn ra ngón tay ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngực vẽ xoắn ốc, đôi mắt hướng lên trên một chọn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, khóe miệng một câu phát ra mị ý.

“Chúng ta chi gian…… Bất quá là tán tỉnh mà thôi”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn cặp kia xán nếu đào hoa đôi mắt, nhịn không được cúi người liền tưởng hôn đi, lại bị Ngô Lỗi linh hoạt né tránh.

Ngô Lỗi lui ra phía sau một bước nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, ấn hạ trợ lý văn phòng gọi kiện “Tới ta văn phòng một chuyến.”

“Cho nên, nếu Lưu giám đốc tưởng cùng ta có cái gì càng gần một bước quan hệ, ta khuyên ngươi nhân lúc còn sớm từ bỏ”

Trợ lý văn phòng liền ở tổng giám đốc văn phòng bên cạnh, không đợi Lưu hạo nhiên có cái gì đáp lại, trợ lý liền gõ cửa vào được.

“Lưu giám đốc trên chân có thương tích, mấy ngày nay ngươi phụ trách đón đưa Lưu giám đốc đi làm tan tầm, thẳng đến hắn thương làm tốt ngăn.”

“Tốt”

Trợ lý đỡ Lưu hạo nhiên ra văn phòng, Lưu hạo nhiên đi tới đi tới đột nhiên có chút tự giễu cười

Xem như bị đẩy ra sao.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
53 nhiệt độ 10 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Cảm giác không ngược là không có khả năng, nhưng hy vọng là he  
Attvo: Anh anh anh thái thái vất vả lạp!  
Mân mân: Cấp thái thái đấm lưng! Vất vả lạp  
Dã anh đào: Ta rất thích loại này ngọt ngào hằng ngày, không cần lục đục với nhau lạp 555555  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: wooooooooooooo sóng ngầm mãnh liệt cảm giác!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	6. Chapter 6

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( sáu )

  
Lưu hạo nhiên hung hăng mà lau mấy cái mặt, đôi tay chống bồn rửa tay, ngẩng đầu. Đối diện là trong gương chính mình, đầy mặt thủy theo hàm dưới tích táp mà dừng ở mặt bồn thượng, tóc cũng bị tẩm ướt ngưng tụ thành một dúm một dúm, cả người tản ra lại bực bội lại suy sút hơi thở.

Liền ở không phải phía trước, hắn nhận được một cái mệnh lệnh, làm hắn đi Ngô Lỗi trong tay trộm một phần văn kiện , này phân văn kiện là công ty văn kiện bí mật. Bởi vì tín nhiệm Ngô Lỗi, tổng công ty mới có thể quyết định giao cho hắn bảo quản, một khi văn kiện mất đi, Ngô Lỗi cũng nhất định sẽ đã chịu nghiêm khắc xử phạt, thậm chí là khai trừ.

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy qua tay biên hồ sơ túi, bên trong chỉ có một trương giấy, là một phần cá nhân hồ sơ. Tên họ một lan, rõ ràng là Ngô Lỗi hai chữ, bên cạnh còn bám vào một trương giấy chứng nhận chiếu. Đó là Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi, hắn lúc ấy liền tưởng, như thế nào sẽ có người có thể đem giấy chứng nhận chiếu chiếu như vậy đẹp.

Thẳng đến hắn thật sự nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi người này, mới phát giác, giấy chứng nhận chiếu vẫn như cũ vô pháp vì chính mình chính danh.

Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới sẽ ở quán bar nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi. Hắn nghĩ tới lấy chính mình năng lực, muốn tiếp cận Ngô Lỗi có rất nhiều loại con đường, muốn thu hoạch Ngô Lỗi tín nhiệm có rất nhiều loại phương thức. Nhưng là hắn chưa bao giờ có nghĩ tới sắc dụ loại này phương pháp.

Có lẽ nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi kia trong nháy mắt, hắn cũng đã mất đi lý trí, đem sở hữu kế hoạch vứt chư sau đầu, lệch khỏi quỹ đạo đã định quỹ đạo, chỉ vì người kia quá mức loá mắt. Ở ồn ào hỗn loạn trong đám người, liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn đến nhất đặc biệt tồn tại. Đó là một đuôi long, mang theo thần thánh uy nghiêm, biết rõ khó có thể thuần phục, lại như cũ dẫn người người trước ngã xuống, người sau tiến lên.

Ma xui quỷ khiến, Lưu hạo nhiên đi qua, ngoài dự đoán, hắn không có bị đẩy ra. Vô pháp xem nhẹ nội tâm mừng như điên, vô pháp che dấu bốc lên dục vọng. Người này, hắn tưởng chiếm hữu, hoàn hoàn toàn toàn chiếm hữu, tưởng ở hắn trắng nõn làn da thượng lưu lại chính mình ấn ký, muốn cho hắn môi răng gian dính thượng chính mình hơi thở, muốn cho hắn thuần khiết mật địa vì chính mình rộng mở…… Một đêm điên cuồng.

Cồn hoàn toàn tiêu tán, Lưu hạo nhiên trợn mắt nhìn đến trong lòng ngực ngủ say người, mới nhớ tới chính mình làm cái gì.

Sai lầm bắt đầu lúc sau, là sai lầm kéo dài, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ sửa đúng nó. Lưu hạo nhiên thực mâu thuẫn, tình cảm cùng lý trí mỗi một ngày đều ở chiến đấu. Mỗi ngày cùng Ngô Lỗi ở chung đều là cũng thật cũng giả, khi thật khi giả. Có đôi khi liền Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình đều phân không rõ, chính mình rốt cuộc là gặp dịp thì chơi vẫn là chân tình biểu lộ.

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi chính mình, ngươi thích Ngô Lỗi sao?

Trong lòng có cái thanh âm vang lên, không, ngươi không phải thích hắn, ngươi yêu hắn.

Chính là ngươi không nên yêu hắn.

Lúc này đây lại không có trả lời.

Lưu hạo nhiên móc ra bật lửa, bậc lửa kia phân hồ sơ, ném vào WC hướng rớt.

Hắn không có lựa chọn nào khác, mẫu thân bệnh càng ngày càng nặng, nhưng là hắn cũng không thể nhẫn tâm tới làm ra thương tổn Ngô Lỗi sự tình.

Ngô Lỗi, đừng cho ta cơ hội tiếp cận ngươi, đừng cho ta cơ hội thương tổn ngươi.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy gần nhất Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ ở cố ý trốn tránh hắn, trừ bỏ công tác thượng tất yếu tiếp xúc, Lưu hạo nhiên không còn có xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, cũng không còn có những cái đó ái muội không rõ ngôn ngữ cùng hành động, mỗi tiếng nói cử động đều quy củ đến không được. Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi lại không biết vì cái gì, tổng cảm thấy trong lòng có chút vắng vẻ. Rõ ràng là chính mình đem hắn đẩy ra, nhân gia thật sự đi rồi, chính mình trong lòng lại không phải tư vị, người thật là kỳ quái động vật.

  
—@ trợ lý tiểu sóng năm nay cuối năm hoạt động định ra tới sao?

— ta mới từ Ngô tổng văn phòng ra tới. Chúng ta năm nay không làm tiệc tối.

— cái gì a! Mấy năm liên tục sẽ đều không có, sẽ không lại muốn suốt đêm tăng ca đi! 【 thắt cổ jpg.】

— ta còn chưa nói xong, năm nay tuy rằng không làm tiệc tối, nhưng là Ngô tổng nói năm nay công trạng thực hảo, vượt mức hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, cho đại gia nghỉ, cuối năm thưởng cũng sẽ trướng.

— a a a, thật vậy chăng? Ta hảo cảm động 【 cảm động jpg.】

—【 nghỉ lạp jpg.】

— vất vả tiểu sóng, còn muốn bồi Ngô tổng hồi tổng bộ báo cáo công tác đi.

— đúng vậy, năm nay là công ty thành lập 60 đầy năm, tổng công ty bên kia muốn thừa dịp lễ Giáng Sinh làm lễ mừng, khả năng sẽ ở New York nhiều đãi mấy ngày. Hơn nữa các ngươi đoán thế nào?

— như thế nào?

— lần này Ngô tổng điểm danh làm Lưu giám đốc cùng đi!

—‼(•'╻'• )꒳ᵒ꒳ᵎᵎᵎ!!!

— vì cái gì

— Ngô tổng nói lần này công trạng tốt như vậy, Lưu giám đốc công không thể không, hơn nữa lại mới tiền nhiệm không mấy tháng, muốn dẫn hắn đi tổng bộ nhận nhận cao tầng lãnh đạo.

— Lưu giám đốc đây là muốn thăng chức tiết tấu sao?

— tiểu đạo tin tức, ta nghe nói tổng công ty chuẩn bị đem nghiệp vụ mở rộng đến Châu Âu. Xem ra nói không chừng là sự thật.

— ngươi tiểu đạo tin tức như vậy linh thông sao? Ta thân là tổng giám đốc trợ lý cũng không biết.

—【 đắc ý jpg.】【 kêu đại lão jpg.】

— chính là Lưu giám đốc mới đến mấy tháng…… Sẽ không nhanh như vậy đi!

— bất quá Lưu giám đốc năng lực xác thật rất mạnh, Ngô tổng người này tuy rằng ngày thường thực nghiêm túc, nhưng là xác thật là cái yêu quý nhân tài người.

— kia không quan trọng!! Ta hai cái nam thần! Cô nam quả nam, một đường đồng hành! A a a! Ta cảm thấy nhất định sẽ phát sinh điểm cái gì!! 【 thét chói tai jpg.】

— ngươi trong đầu mỗi ngày tưởng cái gì?

— lần trước không phải ngươi nói hai người bọn họ xứng đôi sao? Không phải ngươi sao?!

(•̀へ •́ ╮ )

— là ta sao? →_→

—…… Như thế nào liền cô nam quả nam, ta không phải người sao?

— ngươi là bóng đèn ha ha ha ha ha

……

  
Tiếng đập cửa vang lên, Ngô Lỗi còn chui đầu vào cuối năm một đống báo cáo.

“Tiến vào”

Người tới đi đến trước bàn đứng yên, cũng không nói gì.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, nguyên lai là Lưu hạo nhiên “Có việc?”

“Ngươi trợ lý cho ta biết, làm ta đi theo ngươi tổng bộ”

“Là ta làm hắn nói cho ngươi, có cái gì vấn đề sao?”

“Vì cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi, biểu tình nghiêm túc “Vì cái gì muốn mang ta đi?”

“Bởi vì ngươi công tác năng lực rất mạnh, ta mang ngươi đi gặp tổng bộ những cái đó lão gia hỏa, ngươi nếu có thể nắm chắc trụ cơ hội nói không chừng có thể thăng chức”

“Chính là ta mới đến mấy tháng”

“Mấy tháng đủ rồi nhìn ra một người năng lực. Hơn nữa ngươi thật cho rằng ngươi đi một chuyến tổng bộ là có thể bò đến ta trên đầu? Ta chỉ là cho ngươi một cơ hội, làm cho bọn họ biết có ngươi người này, có thể hay không hướng lên trên đi, còn muốn xem chính ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp nhấp miệng, còn muốn nói cái gì, nhưng là cuối cùng chỉ là nói một câu “Đã biết” liền phải xoay người rời đi

“Nhà ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, xoay người “Không có, vì cái gì hỏi như vậy?”

“Không có việc gì, tùy tiện hỏi hỏi” Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu, một lần nữa xem nổi lên văn kiện. Thẳng đến người nọ ra cửa, Ngô Lỗi mới ngẩng đầu, nhìn kia nói nhắm chặt môn, bình tĩnh xuất thần.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên trốn vào chính mình văn phòng, dựa vào môn che nổi lên mặt, toàn bộ thân thể theo ván cửa đi xuống, thẳng đến ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

Kỳ thật ở tiểu sóng tới văn phòng thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên liền hỏi qua đồng dạng vấn đề, vì cái gì muốn dẫn hắn đi đâu?

Ngô Lỗi lời nói, tiểu sóng đồng dạng cũng nói, chỉ là tiểu sóng còn nói ra một khác trọng nguyên nhân.

Hắn nói, Lưu giám đốc, nghe nói ngài mẫu thân sinh bệnh muốn trường kỳ chi trả kếch xù trị liệu phí dụng, phía trước còn mượn quá không ít tiền, tuy rằng ngài hiện tại tiền lương đã rất cao, nhưng là cũng không sai biệt lắm muốn bắt song phân mới đủ dùng, ngài nếu có thể thăng chức, kinh tế thượng áp lực nhất định có thể giảm bớt không ít. Ta theo Ngô tổng thật lâu, kỳ thật Ngô tổng mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn rất khó ở chung, nhưng là hắn chỉ là đối đãi công tác nghiêm túc phụ trách, sau lưng hắn là thực quan tâm các thuộc hạ. Nếu ngài có thể thăng chức nói, cũng đừng quên Ngô tổng a.

Ở tiểu sóng trong mắt, Ngô Lỗi luôn là yên lặng quan tâm người khác, cũng không biểu đạt, không hiểu đến lung lạc nhân tâm, kia hắn phải giúp giúp Ngô Lỗi, không thể tổng làm đại gia hiểu lầm Ngô Lỗi là cái hung thần ác sát, kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi thật là cái thực tốt lãnh đạo.

Chính là nghe vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong tai, lại làm nhân tâm như đao giảo.

Vì cái gì đâu? Vì cái gì phải đối hắn tốt như vậy? Hắn không đáng.

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
61 nhiệt độ 7 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Cho nên a sài ngươi muốn như thế nào lựa chọn đâu? Ai, lưỡng nan  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Chỉ có sàn nhà có thể ngồi, trước bình luận lại xem!  
Vũ ta vô dưa: Hy vọng có cái tốt kết cục a!  
xlwsxy: 6 sẽ như thế nào lựa chọn đâu  
Trần nhiên c: Ngươi đáng giá 🥺  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	7. Chapter 7

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( bảy )

Bạch kính đình hữu nghị khách mời 😂

( ta cũng không biết ta ở viết cái gì, khai giảng bước chân hắn áp bách ta )

+++++++++

New York vốn chính là thế giới nhất phồn hoa thành thị chi nhất, hơn nữa lễ Giáng Sinh sắp đã đến, làm thành phố này từ sớm đến tối đều náo nhiệt phi phàm, nơi nơi đều tràn ngập ngày hội sung sướng không khí.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị an bài ở một cái xa hoa khách sạn, hắn cũng không có ra quá vài lần quốc, đảo sai giờ thống khổ đem Lưu hạo nhiên tra tấn hai ngày cũng chưa như thế nào ra khỏi phòng môn, còn hảo bọn họ trước tiên mấy ngày lại đây, cho Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đủ thích ứng thời gian.

Ngô Lỗi nhưng thật ra còn hảo, nghỉ ngơi một ngày liền mang theo trợ lý đi tổng bộ , cũng không có kêu Lưu hạo nhiên, một phương diện hắn đi báo cáo công tác không cần phải mang theo hắn, về phương diện khác là biết Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có thích ứng, muốn cho hắn nghỉ ngơi nhiều nghỉ ngơi.

Hai người rất sớm liền nhận được thông tri, công ty sẽ tổ chức tiệc tối, dựa theo lưu trình tiệc tối lúc sau là niên độ báo cáo tổng kết cùng khen ngợi, lại lúc sau là tiệc rượu.

“Lưu giám đốc đã thu thập hảo a”

Tới mở cửa Lưu hạo nhiên một kiện màu trắng tây trang xứng với màu đen nơ, màu đen quần tây. Đem cả người ôn nhã khí chất hoàn mỹ thể hiện rồi ra tới. Được đến thực tốt nghỉ ngơi lúc sau, cả người tinh thần phấn chấn, hoàn toàn đã không có đầu hai ngày buồn bã ỉu xìu bộ dáng.

“Đúng vậy, có phải hay không phải đi?”

“Thời gian còn sớm, Ngô tổng để cho ta tới cấp Lưu giám đốc đưa chút ăn, tiệc tối thời gian không ngắn, không ăn một chút gì chỉ sợ kiên trì không được.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghe xong lúc sau thần sắc trầm trầm, thực mau lại khôi phục ý cười, làm tiểu sóng cảm thấy chính mình khả năng hoa mắt.

“Cảm ơn”

Thân hòa tươi cười ở đóng cửa lại trong nháy mắt tiêu tán, giống như chưa bao giờ tồn tại quá.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm trên bàn đồ ăn phát ngốc.

Những người đó đối hắn lâu như vậy đều không có bắt được văn kiện tỏ vẻ phi thường bất mãn. Chính là hắn có thể làm sao bây giờ, hắn tình nguyện Ngô Lỗi đem hắn đẩy ra lúc sau, liền có thể đối hắn giống một cái bình thường cấp dưới, trừ bỏ công tác ở ngoài chẳng quan tâm, như vậy hắn còn có thể lừa gạt chính mình, tựa như Ngô Lỗi nói, này hết thảy đều là gặp dịp thì chơi. Như vậy hắn liền có thể gây tê chính mình, có thể đem chính mình cảm tình áp lực tại nội tâm chỗ sâu nhất. Còn có thể lừa mình dối người nói cho những người đó cũng nói cho chính mình, hắn chỉ là tìm không thấy cơ hội xuống tay.

Chính là này hết thảy nỗ lực đều sẽ ở Ngô Lỗi đối hắn biểu hiện ra quan tâm thời điểm hóa thành bọt nước, hắn ái Ngô Lỗi, hắn không nghĩ lại lừa gạt hắn, càng không muốn thương tổn hắn. Chính là bên này là hắn thâm ái người, bên kia lại là nuôi nấng hắn lớn lên, cho hắn toàn bộ ái mẫu thân.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị áp không thở nổi, thống khổ cùng giãy giụa có thể che đậy ở dối trá mặt nạ dưới, lại chưa từng ở trong lòng dừng lại quá một khắc. Hắn cần thiết cứu hắn mẫu thân, chính là hắn không dám bảo đảm, nếu Ngô Lỗi đối hắn làm ra một đinh thân mật hành động, hắn có thể hay không không màng một ít bị đánh cho tơi bời. Tuy rằng trong lòng có cái thanh âm nói cho hắn, sẽ.

Nhưng là có lẽ, hắn có thể hay không có một con đường khác đâu? Không cần lừa gạt Ngô Lỗi, không cần làm này đó vi phạm lương tâm sự tình, cũng có thể thấu đủ mẫu thân chữa bệnh phí.

Có lẽ hắn có thể thử xem, thử xem Ngô Lỗi vì hắn tuyển con đường này. Vạn nhất thành công đâu? Hắn liền không cần lại này áp lực đầy ngập tình yêu, hắn cũng có thể dưới ánh nắng dưới thoải mái hào phóng theo đuổi Ngô Lỗi, chẳng sợ hắn sẽ không đồng ý, ít nhất không cần hoài những cái đó dơ bẩn xấu xa tâm tư, giống cái tránh ở âm u trong một góc lão thử không dám gặp người, không dám biểu lộ chính mình tâm.

New York xa hoa nhất tràng quán đèn đuốc sáng trưng, từ nơi xa xem qua đi phảng phất giống như ánh vàng rực rỡ cung điện. Trước cửa bậc thang phác thật dài thảm đỏ, một chiếc tiếp theo một chiếc siêu xe ngừng ở thảm đỏ trước, từ trên xe xuống dưới không có chỗ nào mà không phải là tây trang giày da, cũng hoặc váy bộ nhẹ nhàng.

Hai chiếc xe một trước một sau dừng lại, lập tức liền có đứa bé giữ cửa lại đây mở cửa. Ngô Lỗi từ trên xe xuống dưới, một thân màu đen tây trang, màu trắng nội sấn, màu đen nơ, rõ ràng đơn giản đến cực điểm, lại cố tình bị người nọ xuyên ra đẹp đẽ quý giá cảm giác tới.

Nói đến cũng là kỳ quái, Ngô Lỗi sinh ngũ quan đoan chính. Mày kiếm mắt sáng, môi hồng răng trắng, bản thân mang theo nhất chính thống Trung Hoa thiếu niên anh khí, lại cố tình giữa mày lại mang theo vài phần anh luân phong, cực kỳ giống hỗn huyết nước Pháp quý công tử.

Loại này Trung Quốc và Phương Tây kết hợp bộ dạng đại khái thật là trời sinh trời cho, làm Ngô Lỗi mặc kệ hướng nơi nào vừa đứng đều như vậy rực rỡ lóa mắt, lại mang theo tự tin đến tự phụ ngạo khí, làm người không dám nhìn thẳng.

Ngô Lỗi hướng tới một bên phát ngốc Lưu hạo nhiên búng tay một cái, tiếp đón hắn lại đây

“Đi theo ta, đừng ném.”

Tiểu sóng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một tả một hữu đi theo Ngô Lỗi phía sau vào tràng quán, Lưu hạo nhiên muốn dựa Ngô Lỗi càng gần một ít, cơ hồ song song. Một phương diện Lưu hạo nhiên ai đều không quen biết, yêu cầu người giới thiệu, về phương diện khác Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ cũng là muốn dẫn tiến Lưu hạo nhiên, tự nhiên không thể làm hắn ly đến quá xa.

……

“Vừa rồi ngươi nhìn thấy này đó, đều không phải rất quan trọng, phần lớn cùng ngươi cùng cấp hoặc là so ngươi cấp bậc còn thấp. Những cái đó quan trọng người, chúng ta đại khái phải chờ tới buổi tối tiệc rượu mới có thể nhìn thấy. Tiệc tối cùng khen ngợi sẽ là bên trong hoạt động, bọn họ phỏng chừng không thế nào cảm thấy hứng thú. Nhưng là cũng có thể sẽ có người nhà linh tinh tới xem, các châu tổng tài hẳn là đều sẽ tới, một hồi gặp được ta lại giới thiệu cho ngươi nhận thức……”

“oh! leo!” Cách đó không xa truyền đến một tiếng thô ách tiếng la.

Ngô Lỗi lông mày hơi hơi một chọn, không cần xem mặt, liền biết là chính mình chán ghét đến nghe thanh âm liền phạm ghê tởm người. Cố tình trên mặt còn phải không có trở ngại, Ngô Lỗi giơ lên khóe miệng đón nhận đi, chủ động duỗi tay cầm kia chỉ phì giống như dùng sức một nắm chặt, là có thể tích ra du tay.

“Đã lâu không thấy a, kiều thúc”

Đối diện là cái 50 hơn tuổi nước Mỹ đại thúc, đĩnh bụng bia, thật dài phi mi hạ mắt nhỏ nhíu lại, liền tính không hiểu biết người của hắn đều sẽ cảm thấy người này nhất định là cái âm hiểm nhân vật.

Bị gọi kiều thúc người liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi bên người người trẻ tuổi, thao một ngụm không lưu loát tiếng Trung Quốc hỏi “Vị này chính là?”

Ngô Lỗi đem Lưu hạo nhiên kéo đến phía trước giới thiệu đến “Vị này chính là chúng ta tân nhiệm Trung Quốc khu giám đốc, turbo”

“Vị này chính là Nam Mĩ tổng tài jon, ngươi có thể kêu hắn kiều tổng”

Lưu hạo nhiên vươn tay lễ phép tính duỗi tay thăm hỏi, kiều thúc gật gật đầu, “Thật là tuấn tú lịch sự a. Ngô tổng tuệ nhãn thức người, thuộc hạ đều là tinh anh a”

“Nơi nào nơi nào, kiều thúc thủ hạ cũng là nhân tài đông đúc.”

“Có thể so không thượng Ngô tổng, Ngô tổng chính là chủ tịch phụ tá đắc lực, năm nay giao đi lên tài vụ báo biểu tựa hồ so năm rồi còn muốn xuất sắc a.”

“Đại khái năm nay Châu Á thị trường tốt một chút, bất quá Mỹ Châu bên này hẳn là cũng không kém đi”

“Cũng liền còn nói quá khứ…… Một hồi tiệc tối muốn bắt đầu rồi, ta liền đi vào trước, chúng ta buổi tối lại liêu”

“Hảo”

Kiều thúc hướng nội tràng đi, xoay người thời điểm không dấu vết nhìn thoáng qua Lưu hạo nhiên, mà Lưu hạo nhiên đáy mắt cũng nhiều một mạt âm u.

“Nhìn cái gì đâu” Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận tiểu sóng đưa qua ướt khăn giấy có chút chán ghét mà xoa xoa tay.

“Không có gì” Lưu hạo nhiên đúng lúc thu hồi ánh mắt, làm bộ cái gì đều không có phát sinh bộ dáng “Ngươi không thích hắn đi”

“Ngươi đã nhìn ra nha”

“Điểm này xem mặt đoán ý năng lực ta còn là có”

“Nội cái lão gia hỏa, phía trước nhìn chằm chằm Châu Á này khối thịt mỡ thật lâu, chính là không nghĩ tới công ty lúc ấy sẽ quyết định làm vừa mới tốt nghiệp đại học ta ngồi trên á khu tổng tài vị trí, nhưng đem hắn tức điên, thường xuyên sau lưng sử một ít lên không được mặt bàn ám chiêu.”

“Khó trách các khu chi gian cũng không có ích lợi xung đột, hắn ngôn ngữ gian lại tổng đối với ngươi có ý kiến dường như”

“Có đôi khi không có ích lợi cấu kết, cũng là một loại ích lợi xung đột. Nếu không có ta, hắn ở trong tối vớt nước luộc sẽ càng nhiều, ngươi nói hắn có thể hay không xem ta không vừa mắt.”

“Kia tổng công ty vì cái gì mặc kệ”

“Thụ đại căn thâm, hội đồng quản trị có người của hắn, trung mỹ cùng Úc Châu tổng tài cùng hắn cũng có ích lợi lui tới. Hơn nữa hắn trướng mục làm thực cẩn thận, không hảo tìm lỗ hổng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên khẽ cười một tiếng “Còn có Ngô tổng chuyện làm không được”

Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái Lưu hạo nhiên “Lười đến làm thôi, loại này tiểu nhân, chỉ cần hắn không chạm được ta điểm mấu chốt, ta đều lười đến cùng hắn chấp nhặt.”

“Ngươi điểm mấu chốt là cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên không tự giác thu liễm ý cười, nhìn Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt đều mang theo chút khẩn trương.

Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình đột nhiên nghiêm túc lên, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được tưởng đậu hắn. Nhếch lên khóe miệng, ngoắc ngón tay, làm hắn tới gần một chút. Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi cúi người, đem lỗ tai tiến đến Ngô Lỗi bên môi.

“Ta hận nhất người gạt ta, nếu có người lừa ta, ta cả đời đều sẽ không tha thứ hắn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng lộp bộp một chút, tựa hồ đình chỉ nhảy lên, thân thể càng thêm cứng đờ, trong đầu chỉ còn lại có một câu “Ta hận nhất người gạt ta” ở tuần hoàn truyền phát tin.

Hắn quả nhiên hận nhất kẻ lừa đảo, mà chính mình chính là kẻ lừa đảo, hắn sẽ hận chính mình.

Nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên cứng đờ biểu tình, Ngô Lỗi ngược lại trêu đùa lên “Ngươi đây là cái gì biểu tình? Như thế nào, ngươi gạt ta cái gì sao?”

“Không…… Không có, như thế nào sẽ” ta như thế nào sẽ lừa ngươi, ta như thế nào bỏ được lừa ngươi, chính là, ta đã đến, bản thân chính là một loại lừa gạt.

Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực khống chế được chính mình cảm xúc, đi theo Ngô Lỗi vào nội tràng.

  
Tiệc tối ca vũ biểu diễn chỉ là khúc nhạc dạo, vì làm không khí sinh động một ít. Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên song song ngồi, loại này hoạt động Ngô Lỗi luôn luôn không có hứng thú, nhưng là hôm nay lại xem mùi ngon. Ngược lại tiểu sóng ngồi ở hai người chính phía sau đứng ngồi không yên, hắn tình nguyện tin tưởng chính mình xuất hiện ảo giác, hắn tuyệt đối không thấy được Ngô tổng ngoéo một cái Lưu giám đốc tay nhỏ chỉ, hắn tuyệt đối không thấy được Ngô tổng còn moi moi Lưu giám đốc lòng bàn tay, hắn tuyệt đối không thấy được Lưu giám đốc đem Ngô tổng tay áp xuống đi mười ngón tay đan vào nhau. Hắn tưởng nỗ lực đem sở hữu tinh lực đều đặt ở trên đài, chính là cố tình đôi mắt không chịu khống chế hướng hai người giao điệp trên tay ngó, cố tình hai người đều sắc mặt bình tĩnh, vẻ mặt “Nghiêm túc” “Chuyên tâm” nhìn tiết mục, giống như phía dưới không an phận hai tay cũng không phải bọn họ hai cái.

Tiểu sóng khẩn trương ngồi ngay ngắn, nỗ lực khống chế được cảm xúc. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình phát hiện một cái tùy thời khả năng sẽ bị người diệt khẩu bí mật, trái tim thấp thỏm giống như tùy thời đều sẽ nhảy ra tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt ngoài nhìn sân khấu, lại thất thần, trong tay bao vây ấm áp làm hắn tim đập gia tốc.

Hắn vốn dĩ liền đại não trống rỗng, bên ngoài Ngô Lỗi lời nói còn ở bên tai tiếng vọng. Cánh tay đáp ở trên tay vịn, tay nhỏ chỉ đột nhiên bị người ngoéo một cái, Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng sợ, hướng bên cạnh thoáng nhìn Ngô Lỗi lại một bàn tay chống đầu, rất có hứng thú nhìn sân khấu thượng tiết mục. Mà tầm mắt vừa chuyển, một cái tay khác lại duỗi tay nhỏ chỉ câu lấy hắn tả hữu đong đưa.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút hoảng loạn bắt tay rút về tới, lại không dám động tác quá lớn, cánh tay vẫn là ở trên tay vịn đắp. Còn đắm chìm ở Ngô Lỗi sẽ hận hắn sợ hãi trung Lưu hạo nhiên là không dám ở ngay lúc này cùng Ngô Lỗi làm chút gì đó, chẳng sợ chỉ là nho nhỏ ái muội hành động, đều làm Lưu hạo nhiên kinh hãi. Cố tình ngừng nghỉ không có vài phút Ngô Lỗi lại sờ soạng trở về, ngón trỏ tìm được Lưu hạo nhiên thuộc hạ tao hắn lòng bàn tay. Ngứa cảm giác từ lòng bàn tay lan tràn đến đầu quả tim, tê dại một mảnh, làm Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt đỏ lỗ tai.

Bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi quấy phá tay ấn ở tay vịn hạ, hắn nhưng không nghĩ ở ngay lúc này đi WC giải quyết sinh lý vấn đề. Vì thế chỉ có thể vẫn luôn nắm Ngô Lỗi tay, làm hắn không thể lại làm xằng làm bậy.

Ngô Lỗi lại từ đầu tới đuôi cũng chưa như thế nào động quá, ngược lại ở Lưu hạo nhiên chế trụ hắn tay thời điểm ý cười càng tăng lên.

Ngô Lỗi có chút làm không rõ ràng lắm chính mình đối Lưu hạo nhiên cảm tình, nhưng là hắn là thích cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian này đó thân mật hành động, không biết vì cái gì, chính là cảm thấy vắng vẻ tâm, bị cái gì lấp đầy, bị cái gì đâu? Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ ra được, hắn cũng không biết chính mình ở nào đó phương diện như vậy trì độn, lại có lẽ hắn không muốn thừa nhận chính mình sẽ bởi vì bị chiếm hữu thân thể liền thích thượng một người. Ai biết được, dù sao hắn chính là tưởng duy trì loại này ái muội không rõ quan hệ, đến nỗi càng sâu, tưởng không rõ liền tạm thời không nghĩ hảo.

  
Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên phân biệt lên đài cầm cái cúp, châu tiêu thụ quán quân cùng đại khu tiêu thụ quán quân. Loại này thưởng Ngô Lỗi đã sớm lấy nị, hơn nữa cảm thấy thực nhàm chán, loại sự tình này còn muốn ban cái thưởng, hắn rất muốn đề nghị đem loại này hoạt động hủy bỏ, lại cố tình đang xem đến cách đó không xa vẻ mặt hắc kiều thúc thời điểm thu hồi cái này ý tưởng, còn cố ý ở đại thúc ánh mắt ngó lại đây thời điểm, thực vui vẻ lắc lắc trong tay cúp, làm người sau mặt hắc càng ngày càng giống đáy nồi.

Ra nội tràng môn, Ngô Lỗi liền đem cúp vứt cho tiểu sóng, người sau còn đắm chìm ở phía trước thị giác đánh sâu vào trung, thiếu chút nữa không tiếp được.

“Không thoải mái sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn tiểu sóng đem cúp trang ở trong bao, đem chính mình cũng đưa qua.

“Không…… Không có” tiểu sóng tiếp nhận Lưu hạo nhiên cúp, có chút hoảng loạn hướng trong bao tắc.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy tiểu sóng có chút kỳ quái, nhưng là lại không hảo tế hỏi, chỉ có thể đi theo Ngô Lỗi hướng trên lầu đi.

Tiểu sóng hít sâu mấy khẩu đi theo hai người phía sau, nhớ tới phía trước trong đàn đối hai người thảo luận, lúc ấy chỉ đương vui đùa vừa nghe, hiện tại lại cảm thấy hai người ở bên nhau xác thật rất có cp cảm.

Ngô Lỗi khí thế sắc bén, khí phách bức người, Lưu hạo nhiên lại là khiêm tốn có lễ, ôn tồn lễ độ, hai người ở bên nhau vừa lúc một cương một nhu. Nhớ rõ không lâu phía trước hai người cùng đi nói sinh ý, Ngô Lỗi tựa như một phen lợi kiếm, thẳng tiến không lùi, thẳng đánh yếu hại. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên càng giống một khối tấm chắn, vì Ngô Lỗi bổ khuyết chỗ trống, từ chuyện lớn đến chuyện nhỏ. Một cái gan lớn, một cái thận trọng, vốn là nên là nhất hợp phách đồng bọn, giờ phút này càng là càng xem càng cảm thấy xứng đôi.

  
“…… Hội trường không chỉ có có hội đồng quản trị đổng sự, chúng ta công ty tối cao tầng lãnh đạo, còn có một ít mặt khác công ty lãnh đạo cùng với thân thuộc. Ngươi liền đi theo ta, ta sẽ mang ngươi nhận thức……”

“Hảo”

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa mới đáp ứng, bên người người đã bị một cái khóa hầu, sau này kéo vài bước “Lỗi tử! Ta nhớ ngươi muốn chết!”

Vui sướng thanh âm ở bên tai nhớ tới, Ngô Lỗi bất đắc dĩ đỡ trán

“Buông tay, một hồi làm người nhìn đến giống bộ dáng gì.”

“Này không phải không ai sao! Như thế nào ngươi hiện tại như vậy chú trọng hình tượng”

“Ta chú trọng chính là công ty hình tượng, ngươi nếu là không cần nói, ta quá vai quăng ngã a.” Ngô Lỗi nói liền nắm lên lặc ở hầu trước cánh tay.

“Đừng đừng đừng, ta đánh không lại ngươi, ta đầu hàng được rồi không” phía sau người nọ buông lỏng tay, Lưu hạo nhiên mới thấy rõ người nọ diện mạo, trắng nõn sạch sẽ mặt, mắt hai mí mũi cao, cùng chính mình không sai biệt lắm cao. Hiển nhiên người này so với chính mình còn muốn lớn một chút, lại cho người ta một loại ánh mặt trời thoải mái thanh tân cảm giác. Chỉ là hai người thân mật nói chuyện với nhau cùng hành động đặc biệt chói mắt.

Ngô Lỗi sửa sửa tây trang “Ta mấy ngày hôm trước đi công ty lại không phát hiện ngươi, ngươi lại đi đâu dã?”

“Hắc, ca ở ngươi trong mắt liền như vậy không làm việc đàng hoàng sao?”

“Bằng không đâu”

“Tiểu tử ngươi, ta đương nhiên là bị nhà ta lão nhân buộc nói sinh ý đi.”

“Nga?” Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt hoài nghi

“Ngươi còn không tin, nhà ta lão nhân đều mau đem ta bức điên rồi, muốn ta nói, dứt khoát ta đem công ty CEO cho ngươi được, ngươi năng lực cường, chúng ta hai nhà lại là thế giao, ta ba thích ngươi liền cùng ngươi là hắn thân nhi tử dường như, về sau công ty cũng cho ngươi, ngươi liền tùy tiện phân ta điểm cổ phần, đủ ta lãng là đến nơi.”

“Ngươi nhưng kéo đến đi, lời này làm ngươi ba nghe thấy không được tức chết. Ngươi nha, liền thành thật tiếp quản công ty đi”

“A, lỗi tử, liền ngươi cũng mặc kệ ta a, chúng ta còn có phải hay không mặc chung một cái quần lớn lên huynh đệ a” người nọ giả khóc lóc ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi chơi xấu, vừa mở mắt mới nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi phía sau hai người. Tiểu sóng đối này hết thảy đương nhiên thấy nhiều không trách, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên đáy mắt mạc danh địch ý là chuyện như thế nào? Hắn nhận thức hắn sao? Hắn đắc tội quá hắn sao?

Bạch kính đình buông ra Ngô Lỗi, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi “Vị này chính là……”

“Đây là Lưu hạo nhiên, ta phía trước cùng ngươi đã nói, Trung Quốc khu giám đốc, hội đồng quản trị dương thúc đề cử.”

“Dương thúc a” bạch kính đình trầm ngâm một hồi, như suy tư gì bộ dáng.

“Làm sao vậy?”

“Không có việc gì, bất quá thủ hạ của ngươi quan to trên cơ bản đều là chính mình bồi dưỡng lên, ngươi không phải không thích người khác……” Hướng thủ hạ của ngươi xếp vào nhãn tuyến sao?

Nửa câu sau không có nói ra bị Ngô Lỗi đánh gãy, Ngô Lỗi ôm chầm bạch kính đình cổ.

“Hạo nhiên công tác năng lực rất mạnh, ta giao đi lên báo cáo ngươi khẳng định lại không thấy……”

Hai người cõng Lưu hạo nhiên nói nhỏ một hồi, một lát sau bạch kính đình vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi bả vai, “Hành, ta đã biết, ngươi trong lòng hiểu rõ là được. Ta đây đi vào trước.”

Bạch kính đình vẫy vẫy tay, trước một bước vào yến hội đại sảnh.

  
Tiểu sóng nhìn theo vị này đại thần rời đi, trong lòng nhưng xem như thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, rõ ràng hội quán máy sưởi khai như vậy đủ, hắn lại cảm thấy chính mình thân ở băng thiên tuyết địa, mà khí lạnh phát ra giả, chính là bên người vị này ngày thường làm người cảm thấy ấm áp ấm áp như xuân phong Lưu giám đốc.

Thế giao, cùng nhau lớn lên, mặc chung một cái quần, có thể làm càn vui đùa đùa giỡn, sẽ báo cho lẫn nhau động thái, bí mật, phiền não…… Từ hai người nói chuyện với nhau trung tinh luyện ra tin tức làm Lưu hạo nhiên đố kỵ nổi điên, chính là hắn lại cái gì tư cách nổi điên.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi theo Ngô Lỗi không nói một lời, áp suất thấp lấy hắn vì trung tâm không chịu khống chế lan tràn. Ngô Lỗi phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên khác thường, dùng khuỷu tay chọc chọc Lưu hạo nhiên, để sát vào dùng hai người có thể nghe được thanh âm vui đùa nói “Như thế nào không cao hứng, ghen tị?”

Nếu là phía trước Lưu hạo nhiên, khẳng định sẽ nói “Đúng vậy, ta ghen tị, toan đến không được” nói không chừng còn sẽ nhân cơ hội làm nũng, muốn an ủi, muốn ôm một cái, ăn đậu hủ……

Chính là hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên lại cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, hắn ghen ghét, ghen, hắn không nghĩ làm Ngô Lỗi cùng trừ bỏ hắn ở ngoài bất luận kẻ nào thân cận, chính là hắn có cái gì tư cách, hắn có cái gì thân phận? Hắn chỉ là một cái kẻ lừa đảo, người khác giấu ở hắn bên người một cây đao, tùy thời đều sẽ thương tổn hắn, một khi hắn đã biết, hắn liền sẽ hận hắn, không bao giờ sẽ tha thứ hắn, sẽ không thân cận hắn, sẽ không đối hắn cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng phát khổ, lại chỉ có thể ra vẻ trấn định “Ta không có việc gì, tới rồi, vào đi thôi.”

Trợ lý vốn nên chờ ở yến hội thính cửa, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy hẳn là không có gì sự, khiến cho hắn về trước phòng.

Vào yến hội đại sảnh liền có phục vụ sinh bưng chén rượu chào đón, hai người các lấy một ly. Lưu hạo nhiên từ Ngô Lỗi dẫn từng cái chào hỏi, trong đó trừ bỏ công ty cao tầng, cũng không thiếu đồng hành nghiệp hợp tác đồng bọn. Lưu hạo nhiên cách nói năng hào phóng khéo léo, được không ít tán thưởng, thậm chí còn có thái thái phu nhân muốn đem chính mình nữ nhi gả cho hắn làm lão bà.

Mà Ngô Lỗi chỉ là ở một bên cười nhạt, không có bất luận cái gì tỏ thái độ.

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cục là nhịn không được, xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương “Ngô tổng ngươi liền làm như vậy cái ăn dưa quần chúng thật sự hảo sao? Ngươi đều không giúp ta cản cản lại sao?”

Ngô Lỗi quơ quơ chén rượu “Ta một không là ngươi ba ba, nhị không phải ngươi bạn gái, ta làm gì muốn cản. Lại nói ta xem ngươi ứng phó khá tốt, không cần hỗ trợ a.”

“Ngươi có thể làm ta bạn trai”

Lời này nói ra, Lưu hạo nhiên liền hối hận, quả nhiên không trải qua đại não nói chính là không thể tùy tiện nói, bởi vì Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc.

Lưu hạo nhiên xấu hổ cười cười, “Ta…… Ta nói giỡn, Ngô tổng nói qua nói ta đều nhớ rõ, ta sẽ không càng tuyến.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực tưởng nói sang chuyện khác đem này một thiên lật qua đi “Ngô tổng vừa rồi là sợ ngươi ngăn cản, các nàng sẽ đem mục tiêu chuyển dời đến trên người của ngươi đi, Ngô tổng như vậy ưu tú, những cái đó thái thái khẳng định cũng thực ái mộ ngươi đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm nói năng lộn xộn, hắn tài ăn nói tựa hồ trong nháy mắt thoái hóa, đại não loạn thành một đoàn ma, lý không ra một cây rõ ràng tuyến.

Cũng may Ngô Lỗi vẫn là tiếp nhận cái này lời nói tra, đơn giản là hắn cũng gấp không chờ nổi tưởng nhảy quá cái này đề tài.

Ở Lưu hạo nhiên nói ra làm ta bạn trai mấy chữ này thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi tâm đột nhiên giật mình, có loại kỳ dị cảm giác nảy lên trong lòng, có cái gì đáp án miêu tả sinh động, lại chung quy vẫn là không có thể lao tới.

“Lão nhân nhóm tương đối thích ta, nhưng là đương mẹ nó nhưng không nhất định, không có mụ mụ muốn cho chính mình nữ nhi gả cho một tòa tiền đồ vô lượng băng sơn, huống chi các nàng cũng không thiếu tiền. Ngược lại là ngươi như vậy, nhìn liền ôn nhu săn sóc, mới là tương lai mẹ vợ trong lòng hảo con rể.” Ngô Lỗi uống một ngụm rượu, áp xuống trong lòng dị dạng cảm giác.

“Ngô tổng đối ta đánh giá thật đúng là cao.” Lưu hạo nhiên cũng uống một ngụm, ánh mắt chuyển qua nơi xa.

Ngô Lỗi theo Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt xem qua đi, là vừa mới chào hỏi qua hội đồng quản trị dương thúc

“Các ngươi như thế nào nhận thức?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, tầm mắt di di “Ngươi nói dương đổng sự, phía trước ta vào đại học thời điểm, tham gia quá một cái thi đấu, dương đổng là chịu mời khách quý chi nhất, lúc ấy ta thiết kế được đệ nhất, hắn thực thưởng thức ta, còn nói chờ ta tốt nghiệp, nếu là nguyện ý có thể tới công ty đi làm.”

“Sau đó ngươi tốt nghiệp liền tới rồi?”

“Sao có thể, hắn tuy rằng thưởng thức ta, nhưng lúc ấy ta bất quá chính là cái còn ở vào đại học mao đầu tiểu tử, hắn cũng bất quá là khách khí khách khí đi. Ta tốt nghiệp lúc sau, đầu quá lý lịch sơ lược, cũng cũng không có trúng tuyển, đi mặt khác một nhà công ty. Kia gia kỳ thật công ty chẳng ra gì, đi quan hệ rất nghiêm trọng, chân chính có tài hoa người không chiếm được thi triển. Ta sau lại là ở một lần góp vốn sẽ thượng gặp được dương đổng, lúc ấy ta công tác đã nhiều năm, tích lũy điểm kinh nghiệm, diễn thuyết thời điểm biểu hiện cũng không tệ lắm, hắn hỏi ta có nghĩ đi ăn máng khác. Kia đương nhiên tưởng a, lại sau lại, ta liền đến ngươi thuộc hạ.” Lưu hạo nhiên dọn ra đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt lý do thoái thác, sự tình là thật sự, chẳng qua có chút cắt câu lấy nghĩa, mà trung gian bị giấu đi cái kia ở trong tối quạt gió thêm củi người, mới là hắn đi vào nơi này chân chính nguyên nhân.

“Ta đi WC” Lưu hạo nhiên buông chén rượu, hướng tới phía trước nhìn đến phương hướng qua đi.

Kỳ thật hắn nhìn đến cũng không phải dương đổng, mà là kiều tổng trợ lý, cũng chính là vẫn luôn cùng hắn âm thầm liên hệ người kia. Hắn nhìn đến kiều tổng cùng trợ lý nói vài câu, trợ lý liền kéo một cái phục vụ sinh đi buồng vệ sinh thông đạo.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở thông đạo cùng WC dạo qua một vòng, người đã không thấy bóng dáng. Không biết cái kia kiều tổng lại đang làm cái gì miêu nị, chỉ hy vọng không cần thương tổn Ngô Lỗi liền hảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chung quanh trở về đi bộ, lại ở nước trà gian nghe được nhỏ bé động tĩnh, theo kẹt cửa xem đi vào, một cái người mặc phục vụ sinh quần áo người, chính hoảng loạn hướng chén rượu đảo cái gì.

Phục vụ sinh đảo xong rồi hoảng loạn nhìn thoáng qua môn phương hướng, tựa hồ là quá khẩn trương không có quan hảo, để lại một cái phùng, cũng may ngoài cửa cũng không có người.

Phục vụ sinh trấn định một chút, bưng chén rượu vào yến hội thính, Lưu hạo nhiên từ bên cạnh nhà ở ra tới, theo đi vào, còn hảo hắn phía trước trốn đến mau.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thoáng qua phục vụ sinh phương hướng, lại ở trong đám người bay nhanh tìm kiếm Ngô Lỗi thân ảnh. Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi còn tại chỗ, Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, lại xem phục vụ sinh, triều cùng Ngô Lỗi tương phản phương hướng qua đi, đem ly rượu đổi cho một vị tiểu thư.

Lưu hạo nhiên hướng tới Ngô Lỗi đi qua đi, hắn tự nhận là không có gì hiệp can nghĩa đảm, cũng làm không đến gặp chuyện bất bình, rút đao tương trợ, chỉ cần cùng hắn không quan hệ, cùng hắn để ý người không quan hệ, hắn luôn luôn không yêu xen vào việc người khác.

“Rất lâu a” Ngô Lỗi hoảng chén rượu, phía trước uống xong đi rượu tựa hồ lại bị một lần nữa đầy trở về.

“Ngô tổng như thế nào còn tại đây”

“Chờ ngươi a, sợ ngươi trở về tìm không thấy ta.” Dựa vào bàn dài Ngô Lỗi đứng lên “Đi thôi, còn có hảo những người này không tiếp đón đâu.”

( này chương lung tung rối loạn viết có điểm nhiều, bởi vì đoàn xe sắp đột kích…… )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
43 nhiệt độ 13 điều bình luận  
Vũ ta vô dưa: ⊙∀⊙!  
Một chi đào tử: Nha nha nha nha hải hải!  
Husky ái khái đường: Ác úc mang cảm  
Trần nhiên c: Cho nên lỗi tử đã trúng chiêu? Vẫn là hạo nhiên trúng chiêu?  
Mân mân: A!!!!! Kích động kích động!!!!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	8. Chapter 8

Hai mắt hoa mắt, đầu nặng chân nhẹ, lẽ ra Ngô Lỗi tửu lượng uống như vậy chút rượu hẳn là không đến mức như thế. Chính là hắn cố tình liền có một loại uống say cảm giác, mỗi một chân đều giống đạp lên bông thượng, sử không thượng sức lực.  
Ngô Lỗi dùng sức lắc lắc đầu, nỗ lực bảo trì thanh tỉnh.  
“Ngô tổng ngươi làm sao vậy, có khỏe không?” Lưu hạo nhiên từ một bên đỡ lấy Ngô Lỗi lung lay thân thể, đầy mặt lo lắng.  
Ngô Lỗi vẫy vẫy tay, “Không có gì, chỉ là có điểm không thoải mái, ngươi cùng ta tới”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nửa nâng nửa đi theo Ngô Lỗi bước chân.  
“Bạch ca”  
Bạch kính đình mới vừa cùng một vị đổng sự nói chuyện qua, quay đầu liền nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên nâng cũng không thu hút ven tường đi tới. Vội vàng tiến lên hai bước, đỡ lấy Ngô Lỗi một khác cái cánh tay.  
Bạch kính đình nhíu nhíu mày “Đây là làm sao vậy?”  
“Ta không có việc gì” Ngô Lỗi hơi thở càng ngày càng không xong, giống như tùy thời đều sẽ ngã xuống đi.  
“Ngươi này đâu giống không có việc gì bộ dáng, ta đưa ngươi đi bệnh viện!” Bạch kính đình nói liền phải đào di động cấp tài xế gọi điện thoại, lại bị Ngô Lỗi đè lại “Ta thật sự không có việc gì, ta về phòng nghỉ ngơi một chút thì tốt rồi. Không cần lo lắng cho ta.”  
Ngô Lỗi nhìn thoáng qua Lưu hạo nhiên, người sau bởi vì lo lắng, sắc mặt cũng hoàn toàn không như thế nào đẹp.  
“Bạch ca, ta đi lên lúc sau, ngươi mang theo hắn, đem trận này tiệc rượu bồi xong.”  
“Ta không! Ngươi đều như vậy, bên người như thế nào có thể không có người? Ta đưa ngươi đi lên.” Bạch kính đình còn không có nói cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên đảo trước nóng nảy.  
“Ta không cần phải” Ngô Lỗi tránh thoát Lưu hạo nhiên đỡ hắn cánh tay tay, đỡ lấy tường. “Lần này tiệc rượu, ngươi cần thiết bồi đến cuối cùng! Đây là mệnh lệnh.”  
“Chính là……”  
“Ngươi nếu là không bồi, liền từ ta công ty cút đi!” Ngô Lỗi sắp kiên trì không nổi nữa, chỉ có chính hắn biết hắn hiện tại đứng thẳng đều là miễn cưỡng. Hắn tuyệt đối không thể ngã vào trước công chúng, nếu không trận này tiệc rượu liền tính huỷ hoại, mà hắn mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào này cũng liền không có ý nghĩa. Cho nên một sốt ruột, nói chuyện thái độ đều trở nên cường ngạnh lên.  
Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc không hề phản kháng, cúi đầu không hề xem Ngô Lỗi.  
“Ngươi thật sự không thành vấn đề sao?” Bạch kính đình muốn dìu hắn, Ngô Lỗi lại vẫy vẫy tay “Không có việc gì, ta thật sự chịu không nổi không phải còn có tiểu sóng, Lưu hạo nhiên liền giao cho ngươi.”  
Ở bạch kính đình lo lắng nhìn chăm chú hạ, Ngô Lỗi đỡ tường, một bước dừng lại hướng đại sảnh cửa dịch qua đi. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản là không dám nhìn, chỉ cần xem một cái, hắn liền sẽ đem sở hữu mệnh lệnh, sở hữu hậu quả ném tại sau đầu, trói cũng muốn đem người trói đến bệnh viện đi.

Đại lâu tổng cộng tầng năm, một tầng là hội nghị đại sảnh, nhị tầng là yến hội đại sảnh, ba tầng là một ít giải trí phương tiện, cùng thả lỏng hưu nhàn địa phương, bốn tầng năm tắc cung cấp nghỉ ngơi phòng.  
Ngô Lỗi gian nan mở ra cửa phòng, đầu óc một mảnh hỗn độn, ý thức cũng càng ngày càng mơ hồ. Nửa híp mắt sờ đến giường, giống như rốt cuộc hao hết sở hữu sức lực, cả người nện ở trên giường, nửa khuôn mặt đều vùi vào gối đầu.  
Thân thể biến hóa cũng không có bởi vì được đến nghỉ ngơi mà đình chỉ, ngược lại càng thêm khô nóng lên. Trong bóng đêm, Ngô Lỗi trở mình cố sức kéo xuống nơ, đột nhiên bị một bàn tay sờ lên cánh tay.  
Kia chỉ nóng bỏng tay xuyên thấu qua tây trang vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi thân thể, tùy ý đốt lửa.  
“Hạo nhiên……” Là ngươi sao  
Trong mông lung cũng không có đáp lại, cặp kia không an phận tay nhỏ sờ lên Ngô Lỗi quần áo nút thắt, cố sức muốn cởi bỏ, động tác lại một mảnh hỗn loạn, mân mê đã lâu mới cởi bỏ một hai viên, ngược lại đem quần áo xé rách không thành bộ dáng.  
Ngô Lỗi cầm cái tay kia, bên người truyền đến một tiếng cực tế ưm. Làm Ngô Lỗi lập tức bừng tỉnh vài phần.  
Không phải Lưu hạo nhiên, đây là cái nữ nhân thanh âm!  
Ngô Lỗi điện giật giống nhau từ trên giường lăn xuống tới, kinh hoảng sờ đến chốt mở.  
Phòng ngủ đèn đột nhiên sáng lên, Ngô Lỗi trước mắt nổ tung một mảnh hoàng quang, đã lâu mới có thể ngắm nhìn. Trước mắt trên giường lớn, nằm một cái người mặc màu trắng lễ phục dạ hội thiếu nữ, giờ phút này thiếu nữ hai mắt nhắm nghiền, gò má ửng đỏ, đôi tay không ngừng sờ soạng giường chăn, thân thể cũng không tự chủ được mấp máy.  
“Bạch vi!” Trước mắt người này đúng là bạch kính đình cùng cha khác mẹ muội muội, chỉ là nàng vì cái gì lại ở chỗ này?  
Ngô Lỗi cường chống thân thể đi lên trước, đẩy đẩy bạch vi cánh tay “Bạch vi, tỉnh tỉnh!”  
Người sau lại phảng phất vẫn chưa nghe thấy, ngược lại một lần nữa quấn lên Ngô Lỗi cánh tay.  
Thân thể gian đụng vào phảng phất trí mạng độc dược, làm Ngô Lỗi phản ứng cũng càng thêm kịch liệt.  
Lúc này liền tính Ngô Lỗi không rõ cũng đến minh bạch, hắn đây là bị người hạ bộ  
Không được! Như vậy đi xuống hắn thật sự muốn chịu không nổi, không thể lại cùng nữ nhân này ở chung một phòng.  
Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ là từ phòng ngủ chạy trối chết, một đường nghiêng ngả lảo đảo,  
Vừa rồi khôi phục một lát thanh minh đang ở tiêu tán, Ngô Lỗi đại não lại một lần chết máy, thậm chí không thể tự hỏi kế tiếp phải làm sao bây giờ.  
Phòng đại môn truyền đến tiếng đập cửa, Ngô Lỗi bằng vào bản năng theo thanh âm chạy tới.  
“Ngô tổng, ngươi thế nào, ta chính là đến xem ngươi, ngươi khai một chút môn được không, ta xem một cái liền đi xuống……”  
Là Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm, là hắn thanh âm!  
Nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm trong nháy mắt, Ngô Lỗi phản ứng đầu tiên chính là. Là Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn tới, được cứu trợ.  
Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự là không có tâm tình đãi ở tiệc rượu thượng, hắn lòng tràn đầy đều là Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi trước khi đi lay động thân ảnh ở hắn trong đầu vứt đi không được, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không đúng, mạc danh cảm thấy hoảng hốt. Lưu hạo nhiên lo lắng muốn chết, hắn cần thiết đến nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi không có việc gì mới được. Liền tính bị mắng, liền tính Ngô Lỗi thật sự muốn đem hắn sa thải, hắn cũng đến đi xem.  
Môn đột nhiên bị mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có tới kịp thấy rõ cái gì, đã bị ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, màu nâu lông mềm cọ Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, Ngô Lỗi cả người đều chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong ngực, quen thuộc hơi thở quanh quẩn ở chóp mũi, hoảng loạn tâm rốt cuộc bình tĩnh trở lại.  
“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi làm sao vậy?” Ngô Lỗi chôn ở chính mình trước ngực không hề động, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng hắn ngất đi rồi, hoảng loạn nâng lên Ngô Lỗi mặt. Người sau ánh mắt mê ly, trắng nõn gương mặt mang theo hai đóa đỏ ửng, sáng quắc dục thấu, ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, hô hấp dồn dập.  
Như vậy phản ứng, nơi nào là uống say, rõ ràng chính là……  
Lưu hạo nhiên tả hữu nhìn lướt qua, cũng không có người. Trực tiếp chặn ngang đem người bế lên tới, đá thượng môn, ôm người hướng phòng ngủ đi.  
“Đừng…… Đừng đi…… Phòng ngủ…… Có người……” Ngô Lỗi hoàn Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, đầu gối lên Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai.  
Lưu hạo nhiên dừng bước chân, nheo lại trong ánh mắt phiếm hơi thở nguy hiểm.  
Ngô Lỗi thân thể càng ngày càng nhiệt, chóp mũi không được mà cọ Lưu hạo nhiên cổ. Lưu hạo nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi thay đổi phương hướng, đem người đặt ở trên sô pha, hôn hôn Ngô Lỗi cái trán, trấn an nói “Đừng sợ, ta ở”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực làm chính mình bình tĩnh, vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi như quả táo hồng thấu gương mặt “Ngươi biết, bên trong là ai sao?”  
“Bạch vi…… Bạch kính đình…… Muội muội” Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới phía trước phục vụ sinh đem ly rượu bưng cho một cái thiếu nữ, nói vậy chính là cái này bạch vi, hắn lúc ấy còn tưởng chỉ cần cùng Ngô Lỗi không quan hệ liền hảo, không nghĩ tới vòng một vòng, cuối cùng phải đối phó vẫn là Ngô Lỗi.  
“Ngươi di động ở đâu?”  
“Túi tiền……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên móc ra Ngô Lỗi di động, tìm được bạch kính đình dãy số, đem sự tình đại khái nói với hắn một lần, làm hắn chạy nhanh đi lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên đổ một chén nước, đem Ngô Lỗi nâng dậy tới “Ngoan, uống nước, có lẽ sẽ hảo chút”  
Ngô Lỗi rúc vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, mặc hắn uy uống lên tràn đầy hai chén nước. Từ lầu hai đến năm tầng cũng không cần bao lâu, tiếng đập cửa thực mau vang lên tới. Lưu hạo nhiên phóng Ngô Lỗi nằm xuống đứng dậy đi mở cửa.  
“Lỗi tử thế nào?” Dù sao cũng là từ nhỏ đến lớn hảo anh em, nói không lo lắng là không có khả năng, chỉ là lúc này càng nên lo lắng chẳng lẽ không nên là nữ sinh sao?  
Xem ra vị này bạch tổng cũng không thế nào thích chính mình vị này muội muội.  
Bạch kính đình vọt vào phòng khách, liền nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên sô pha “Lỗi tử, thế nào? Không có việc gì đi”  
Vừa mới hai chén nước xuống bụng, đem cả người hỏa áp xuống đi không ít. “Ta không có việc gì”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cùng lại đây “Bạch tổng vẫn là chạy nhanh đưa tiểu thư đi bệnh viện đi, nàng ở phòng ngủ.” Mỗi lần nhìn đến hai người như vậy thân cận, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng liền khó chịu muốn mệnh, như là đánh nghiêng bình dấm chua.  
“Ngươi mau đi…… Nhìn xem ngươi muội muội đi, tình huống của nàng không thế nào hảo.”  
Ngô Lỗi cũng nói như vậy, bạch kính đình chỉ có thể tiên tiến phòng ngủ, đem muội muội khiêng ra tới. Trở ra thời điểm, liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trên sô pha, làm Ngô Lỗi tốt nhất huynh đệ, duy nhất một cái biết Ngô Lỗi bí mật người, hắn biết làm Ngô Lỗi cùng một người nam nhân đãi ở bên nhau, chỉ sợ so làm hắn cùng nữ nhân ở chung một phòng càng đáng sợ.  
Bạch kính đình đá đá sô pha, “Ngươi, mang theo Ngô Lỗi cùng ta cùng đi bệnh viện.”  
“Ta…… Không đi……” Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo không buông tay.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cũng quay đầu lại “Bạch tổng, bọn họ hai cái cùng đi bệnh viện quá nhận người nhi tai mắt, ta sẽ chiếu cố Ngô tổng, ngài không cần lo lắng.”  
Bạch kính đình vừa định nói cái gì nữa, lại phiết tới rồi Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo tay.  
Ngô Lỗi như thế nào sẽ như vậy thuận theo nằm một người trong lòng ngực? Nếu không phải chính hắn nguyện ý, chỉ sợ liền tính cỡ nào mãnh liệt thôi tình dược, hắn đều sẽ không thuận theo. Hắn quá hiểu biết Ngô Lỗi, này muốn đổi cá tính đừng gác ở cổ đại, tuyệt đối là cái thà chết không từ trinh tiết liệt nữ.  
“Hai người các ngươi……” Ánh mắt ở hai người trung gian qua lại bắn phá, “Tính, thích đi thì đi, ngươi chiếu cố hảo hắn, ta đi rồi.”  
Đóng cửa thanh âm một vang, Ngô Lỗi liền thò qua tới tìm Lưu hạo nhiên môi, lại sắp tới đem in lại kia một khắc bị né tránh, ấm áp môi dán lên sườn mặt. “Ân?”  
“Chờ một chút, ta ôm ngươi đi trên giường”  
Ngô Lỗi quần áo đã hỗn độn bất kham, giờ phút này nằm ở trên giường, cả người thả lỏng lúc sau, dược kính che trời lấp đất nảy lên tới, dục hỏa đốt người.  
Trên người quần áo bị Lưu hạo nhiên lột xuống dưới, vốn nên thuận lý thành chương phát sinh sự tình, lại không có phát sinh. Lưu hạo nhiên dùng khăn lông dính nước ấm cấp Ngô Lỗi lau mình.  
Cầm khăn lông tay bị bắt lấy, Ngô Lỗi mắt to tràn đầy ủy khuất “Ngươi vì cái gì không chạm vào ta nha”  
Ý thức không rõ Ngô Lỗi cùng bình thường quá không giống nhau, giờ phút này ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng cực kỳ giống ăn không đến kẹo tiểu hài tử, hắc diệu thạch giống nhau trong ánh mắt phiếm thủy quang.  
Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm khàn khàn, trời biết hắn cỡ nào tưởng đem này hồng thấu mê người tiểu quả táo sinh nuốt vào bụng, chính là hắn không thể, hắn trốn rồi Ngô Lỗi lâu như vậy, hắn một khi khống chế không được liền sẽ thất bại trong gang tấc. “Ngoan, ta cho ngươi sát một sát, sẽ thoải mái chút.”  
Ngô Lỗi lại đã phát tính tình, ôm đồm quá Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo. Ngô Lỗi thường xuyên tập thể hình vốn dĩ sức lực liền đại, hiện tại ý thức không rõ, xuống tay cũng không nhẹ không nặng. Thân thể vừa lật liền đem Lưu hạo nhiên đè ở dưới thân.  
Tinh xảo ngũ quan ở trước mắt đột nhiên phóng đại, hai người gần đến Lưu hạo nhiên có thể ở Ngô Lỗi trong ánh mắt nhìn đến vẻ mặt co quắp chính mình.  
“Vì cái gì trốn tránh ta! Vì cái gì không chạm vào ta! Ngươi không phải hẳn là 24 vây quanh ở ta bên người sao? Vì cái gì ta hiện tại duỗi tay đều không gặp được ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm run rẩy, mang theo khóc nức nở, hốc mắt nước mắt lập loè, ủy khuất đến cực điểm.  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi kêu đầu óc không rõ, trong nháy mắt áp lực hồi lâu các loại cảm xúc đều xông lên đầu óc. Một dùng sức cùng Ngô Lỗi đổi vị trí, “Ngươi cho rằng ta nguyện ý trốn tránh ngươi sao? Ngươi có biết hay không ta thích ngươi! Vì cái gì đem ta đẩy ra còn muốn tới câu dẫn ta! Này tính cái gì? Dục cự còn nghênh sao?”  
“Ta thích ngươi nha” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm rất nhỏ, nghe vào Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai lại giống như đất bằng sấm sét.  
Lưu hạo nhiên bóp Ngô Lỗi cằm, không thể tin được chính mình lỗ tai “Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa”  
“Ta thích ngươi…… Ngô”  
Đầu lưỡi bị người hàm trụ, mang theo đầy ngập vui sướng cuốn vào trong miệng, quấn quanh mút vào. Tựa hồ tưởng đem câu này thích hút vào trong cơ thể, khắc tiến cốt tủy.

Không biết uống xong đi chính là cái gì dược, theo dược tính phát huy, khô nóng bất kham thân thể lại bắt đầu ngứa lên, giống như ngàn vạn con kiến ở làn da tổ chức hạ bò động, bức người nổi điên, thân thể không tự giác cọ xát sàng đan, nguyên bản trắng nõn thân thể dần dần nổi lên khác hồng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên hôn lên Ngô Lỗi đầu vai, nóng bỏng môi lạc ở làn da phía trên, thật mạnh mút vào, lưu lại một viên đỏ rực dâu tây.  
“A……” Ngô Lỗi thoải mái thở dài, bị hôn môi địa phương kia thực cốt ngứa cảm có điều giảm bớt.  
Ngô Lỗi hơi hơi giãn ra biểu tình, nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên hắn là thoải mái. Vì thế người sau cũng không hề khắc chế, càng thêm ra sức, môi thịt chia lìa khi phát ra giòn giòn tiếng vang.  
Lưu hạo nhiên trong thân thể hỏa cũng bị gợi lên tới, có chút thô bạo kéo xuống Ngô Lỗi quần, dùng miệng bao bọc lấy Ngô Lỗi sớm đã đứng thẳng đồ lặt vặt, linh hoạt đầu lưỡi miêu tả đỉnh.  
Muốn mệnh địa phương bị người hàm trụ, Ngô Lỗi tay bất an ở trong không khí loạn huy, lại bị người bắt được ấn hồi trên giường, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau. Lưu hạo nhiên quỳ sát ở Ngô Lỗi giữa hai chân, ướt nóng hoàn cảnh bao hàm Ngô Lỗi ngọc trụ, trên dưới loát động khi, răng nanh ma mẫn cảm trụ thể, kích thích lỗ chuông phân bố ra quỳnh tương ngọc dịch.  
Một cổ bạch trọc từ Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng chảy ra, theo Ngô Lỗi ngọc trụ đi xuống, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên liếm nhập khẩu trung. Đầu lệch về một bên, cắn bắp đùi kiều nộn mềm thịt, bên kia dùng mang theo vết chai mỏng lòng bàn tay không ngừng vuốt ve, dẫn hai cái đùi không tự giác rùng mình.

Trong thân thể ngàn vạn con kiến giống như đều bị xua đuổi tới rồi một cái khu vực, hậu huyệt ngứa xuyên tim, Ngô Lỗi thân thể dần dần thấm ra một tầng tế tế mật mật hãn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cởi quần áo lấy nhuận hoạt tề công phu, Ngô Lỗi khó nhịn vươn ra ngón tay, thọc tiến hậu huyệt, lại bởi vì quá sốt ruột đau hít hà một hơi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đau lòng tóm được Ngô Lỗi tay  
“Đừng nóng vội, ta sẽ làm ngươi thoải mái”  
Ngô Lỗi bị lật qua tới ghé vào trên giường, Lưu hạo nhiên đôi tay bẻ ra hút hàng mông, vươn đầu lưỡi ôn nhu trấn an, mỗi một tấc nếp uốn đều bị thật cẩn thận chiếu cố. Mới vừa rồi đau đớn dần dần bị thoải mái cùng ôn nhuận thay thế.  
Linh hoạt đầu lưỡi thử thăm dò đâm vào đi một chút lại rời khỏi tới, lặp lại vài lần hơi hơi mở ra cửa động.  
Trên tay đảo mãn nhuận hoạt tề, chậm rãi khai thác hồi lâu không làm thân thể. Người lại một lần nữa leo lên Ngô Lỗi rộng lớn phía sau lưng, khẽ cắn thượng kia xinh đẹp con bướm cơ, lưu lại nộn nộn phấn.  
Hai khối thân thể đều bị mồ hôi tẩm ướt, dán khẩn thật không hề khe hở, giống như hòa hợp nhất thể.  
“A……” Dương cụ thay đổi ngón tay đỉnh đi vào, lại bị bỗng chốc chước khẩn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên xoa Ngô Lỗi mông vểnh “Ngô Lỗi, thả lỏng một chút, làm ta đi vào.”  
Mẫn cảm vành tai bị người ngậm lấy, Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy gối đầu một lần nữa mềm thân thể.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhân cơ hội càng thêm thâm nhập, một mặt thật cẩn thận thể hội Ngô Lỗi cảm thụ. Chờ hắn chậm rãi thích ứng, mới bắt đầu đĩnh động lên, từ thiển đến thâm, từ chậm đến mau.  
Ngứa đến muốn mệnh đường đi ở kịch liệt thọc vào rút ra hạ giảm bớt thống khổ, Ngô Lỗi nếm tới rồi ngon ngọt, càng thêm cảm thấy lanh lẹ, liền muốn càng nhiều “Mau…… Lại…… Mau một chút…… A……”  
Ngô Lỗi vặn vẹo thân thể, bị Lưu hạo nhiên phối hợp lật người lại. Hai chân thuận thế quấn lên hắn vòng eo, muốn tác cầu càng nhiều.  
Giờ phút này Ngô Lỗi tựa như cái hút nhân tinh khí tiểu yêu tinh, hận không thể đem Lưu hạo nhiên ăn tinh tẫn nhân vong. Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên không để bụng, nếu có thể, hắn nguyện ý say chết ở Ngô Lỗi ôn nhu hương.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đem chính mình đưa càng sâu, vì Ngô Lỗi sơ giải, giao hợp chỗ một mảnh dính nhớp, ái muội tiếng nước mang theo màu trắng bọt biển phụt phụt vang.  
“A…… Ha a…… Lại thâm một chút…… Ân…… Chính là…… Nơi đó…… Ha a……” Ngô Lỗi bị kịch liệt thọc vào rút ra bức ra một giọt lại một giọt nước mắt, cố tình lại chìm nổi ở tình triều trong bể dục, không thể tự kềm chế.  
Bị thân thể thượng vui thích đẩy thượng đỉnh núi, Ngô Lỗi phảng phất đặt mình trong đám mây.  
Đêm dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại, nho nhỏ một thất lại không có an tĩnh lại ý tứ. Hai cụ thân thể quấn quanh quay cuồng, hết đợt này đến đợt khác thở dốc phân không biết ai nhẹ ai trọng, nguyên bản rắn chắc giường lớn bị lăn lộn kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt vang, giống như tùy thời đều phải sụp đi xuống. Rơi rụng đầy đất trừ bỏ quần áo còn hữu dụng quá bao.  
Giờ phút này hai khối thân thể chi gian cũng đã không có chút nào cách trở, mang theo nguyên bản độ ấm, thọc tiến mở rộng ra đường đi, năng Ngô Lỗi kinh hô ra tiếng, ngón tay ở Lưu hạo nhiên ướt đẫm phát gian xen kẽ, cổ ngửa ra sau giống như vẫn luôn cao ngạo thiên nga trắng.  
Thân thể nhất bí ẩn về điểm này bị thường xuyên va chạm nghiền áp, dưới thân dâm thủy tràn lan, không cần nhuận hoạt tề cũng đã ướt át một mảnh.  
Môi răng giao triền gian, nước dãi chảy tới gối đầu thượng, chia lìa là lúc lại gợi lên chỉ bạc.  
Mặt trên là ướt, phía dưới là ướt, thân thể là ướt, liền không khí đều là ướt. Hai người đều giống như hóa thành một bãi thủy, lẫn nhau giao hòa, chẳng phân biệt ngươi ta.  
Lưu hạo nhiên một tiếng gầm nhẹ bắn ở Ngô Lỗi thân thể chỗ sâu nhất, người sau sớm đã mệt tinh bì lực tẫn, hôn mê qua đi, chỉ có thân thể còn ở theo Lưu hạo nhiên động tác làm ra bản năng phản ứng.  
Ngô Lỗi trên mặt hai đóa phấn hoa hồng còn mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên đem người ôm vào trong ngực, thỏa mãn hôn hôn.


	9. Chapter 9

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( chín )  
không biết hiện tại là vài giờ, Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ bên người vị trí, trống trơn cái gì cũng không có.

Trong ý thức mắng một câu , mẹ nó! Lại chạy. Ngay sau đó lại lâm vào hắc ám. Ngô Lỗi quá mệt mỏi, không mở ra được mắt, cũng không động đậy thân thể, giống như hơi hơi có điểm ý thức, cũng liền mắng một câu Lưu hạo nhiên công phu liền tiêu tán.

Lại tỉnh lại thời điểm lại là bị người gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực.

“Tỉnh?” Giàu có từ tính thanh âm ở trên đầu phương vang lên, “Khó chịu sao?”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu đâm tiến Lưu hạo nhiên con ngươi, ôn nhu như nước trong ánh mắt có điểm lo lắng, còn có điểm…… Khẩn trương?

Ngô Lỗi giật giật, hắn không khó chịu, hắn một chút cũng không khó chịu, hắn mau đau đã chết. Hơi hơi vừa động liền cùng bánh xe nghiền quá thân thể giống nhau đau, đặc biệt là eo, giống như muốn chặt đứt giống nhau.

“Tê ～ eo…… Đau”

Chăn hạ, một bàn tay sờ lên Ngô Lỗi eo, cẩn thận mát xa, làn da chi gian cọ xát sinh ra một trận nhiệt, ấm đau nhức eo, chậm rãi thoải mái lên.

“Thoải mái chút sao?”

“Ân”

“Thực xin lỗi” Lưu hạo nhiên rũ con ngươi, không biết là bởi vì hắn đối Ngô Lỗi lừa gạt, vẫn là đối hắn thân thể thượng tàn phá, có lẽ là hai người đều có.

“Không phải ngươi sai, ngày hôm qua sự tình ta sẽ điều tra rõ, mặc kệ là ai, ta nhất định sẽ làm hắn trả giá đại giới.”

Ngô Lỗi trong ánh mắt lộ mũi nhọn, cùng bình thường cái kia ở trên thương trường oai phong một cõi Ngô tổng giống nhau như đúc. Tối hôm qua ủy khuất ba ba cầu hoan Ngô Lỗi, lại giống như chỉ là một giấc mộng.

“Ngươi còn nhớ rõ…… Tối hôm qua sự tình sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi dò.

Tối hôm qua…… Ngô Lỗi tình nguyện chính mình không nhớ rõ, chính là hắn nhớ rõ, nhớ rõ rõ ràng. Hắn nói qua đến lời nói đã làm sự, đều thật sâu mà khắc vào trong đầu, giờ phút này nhớ tới liền xấu hổ đến hận không thể chui vào khe đất.

Chính là hắn hiện tại muốn tránh cũng không được tránh cũng không thể tránh, hắn không động đậy, lại còn có bị người ôm vào trong ngực, người nọ tay còn ngừng ở hắn sau trên eo, mãn nhãn khẩn trương lại chờ mong.

“Tối hôm qua…… Không nhớ rõ” vì nay chi kế chỉ có thể trang.

Lưu hạo nhiên con ngươi quang ám ám, ủy khuất bĩu môi, không cam lòng nhắc nhở “Ngươi nói ngươi thích ta, ngươi thích ta chạm vào ngươi”

“Phải không?” Ngô Lỗi giả ngu, nhĩ tiêm lại toát ra phấn. “Ta…… Ta kia không phải bị hạ dược sao, lời nói đều là hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, ngươi đừng thật sự.”

Lưu hạo nhiên khiến cho Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn đối diện, Ngô Lỗi ở hắn trong ánh mắt thấy được thất vọng cùng bi thương, “Chính là ta thật sự Ngô Lỗi, ta thật sự. Ngươi đã nói nói, nói không nhớ rõ liền không nhớ rõ, chính là ta lại nghe vào trong lòng, quên không được mạt không xong”

“Kia…… Vậy ngươi muốn thế nào” Ngô Lỗi không dám lại xem hắn đôi mắt, tròng mắt khắp nơi loạn chuyển.

“Ngô Lỗi, làm ta bạn trai hảo sao?”

Hảo.

Ngô Lỗi tưởng như vậy trả lời, chính là còn không thể, hắn còn không có làm rõ ràng Lưu hạo nhiên lựa chọn. Mà lại kia phía trước, hắn không thể đáp ứng bất luận cái gì sự.

“Ta nói rồi, nếu ngươi tưởng cùng ta có cái gì tiến thêm một bước quan hệ, nhân lúc còn sớm từ bỏ. Xem ra ngươi cũng không có nhiều đem ta nói để ở trong lòng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên vùi đầu cọ cọ Ngô Lỗi bả vai “Ngươi là thích ta Ngô Lỗi, vì cái gì không thể cùng ta ở bên nhau.”

“Chúng ta như thế nào ở bên nhau đâu? Chúng ta đều là nam nhân, về sau đều là muốn cưới vợ sinh con. Ta mẹ lâu lâu đều sẽ khuyên ta đi thân cận, ngươi cũng giống nhau, không phải sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên lâm vào trầm tư, đúng vậy, tuy rằng không hiểu biết Ngô Lỗi cha mẹ, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên mẫu thân lại là nhất truyền thống Trung Quốc nữ tính. Nàng có thể tiếp thu như vậy không bình thường quan hệ sao?

Ngô Lỗi tung ra vấn đề làm Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc, nhưng là này chỉ là bọn hắn chi gian vô số vấn đề trung một cái. Nếu bọn họ lẫn nhau xác định, bọn họ sẽ có dũng khí đối mặt hết thảy không biết mưa rền gió dữ. Chính là cố tình, bọn họ chi gian vô pháp thẳng thắn thành khẩn. Ngay cả lẫn nhau đều là không biết, lại nên như thế nào yên tâm giao phó một trái tim chân thành.

“Ngô Lỗi” Lưu hạo nhiên do dự mà mở miệng, mang theo cầu xin “Cho ta điểm thời gian hảo sao? Ít nhất…… Ở ngươi gặp được ái mộ nữ hài phía trước, không cần tìm nam nhân khác hảo sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ cần nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi bên người nằm người khác, liền sẽ ghen ghét nổi điên, nhưng so với như vậy hình ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên càng không muốn giống tối hôm qua như vậy Ngô Lỗi bị nam nhân khác nhìn đến, không thể tưởng tượng như vậy say lòng người Ngô Lỗi ở nam nhân khác dưới thân uyển chuyển. Nói vậy, hắn thật sự sẽ giết người.

Ngô Lỗi lại cười khẽ lên “Lưu giám đốc, ngươi đây là muốn làm ta cố định pháo hữu sao?”

“Kêu ta hạo nhiên” Lưu hạo nhiên xoa xoa Ngô Lỗi mềm tiểu nhân vành tai, nghiêm túc nhìn Ngô Lỗi “Có thể chứ?”

“Ta có thể…… Ân…… Miễn cưỡng…… Tạm thời…… Đáp ứng”

Ngón tay chợt lạnh, Ngô Lỗi bắt tay từ trong chăn lấy ra tới, nguyên bản trống rỗng trên tay, bị tròng lên một quả màu bạc nhẫn. Ngô Lỗi lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay qua lại lật xem, Lưu hạo nhiên thẩm mỹ cũng không tệ lắm, nhẫn mang ở trên tay đẹp lại không nữ khí, sấn đắc thủ chỉ cũng càng thêm thon dài trắng nõn.

“Đeo nó lên chúng ta chính là cố định pháo hữu sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên tóm được Ngô Lỗi không ngừng đùa nghịch tay nhỏ, đặt ở trên môi hôn môi. Lúc này Ngô Lỗi mới nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đeo một cái, hơn nữa cùng hắn vẫn là một đôi.

“Đúng vậy, pháo hữu”

“Khi nào mua”

“Hôm nay buổi sáng”

Nguyên lai khi đó hắn không ở là đi mua nhẫn sao?

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chỉ là nhất thời tâm huyết dâng trào, hắn căn bản không ôm bao lớn hy vọng có thể đem nhẫn mang ở Ngô Lỗi trên tay. Hiện tại nhìn Ngô Lỗi yêu thích không buông tay bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng mật giống nhau ngọt.

Cố định pháo hữu cũng không quan hệ, chờ hắn giải quyết hết thảy, sớm muộn gì sẽ là bạn trai.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem người ôm vào trong ngực, không bỏ được buông ra. Ngô Lỗi cũng khó được thuận theo đợi, hưởng thụ hai người ôn tồn thời khắc. Chỉ hy vọng trong khoảng thời gian này có thể trường một chút, lại trường một chút……

( a…… Muốn đi học, không nghĩ đi anh anh anh )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
42 nhiệt độ 6 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Vì cái gì thỏ như vậy ngạo kiều  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Cố lên! Việc học là chủ, mỗi lần đổi mới coi như kinh hỉ ✓  
Mân mân: Việc học quan trọng, bảo đảm không thúc giục 😁  
Trần nhiên c: Cố lên 👌👌👌  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: 🤫 hư 🤫Secret…… Bất quá nếu không phải đặc biệt vội nói, ta sẽ nỗ lực càng xong, hì hì hì 😁😁  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	10. Chapter 10

Có pháo hữu tầng này quan hệ, hai người chi gian là càng thêm không chỗ nào kiêng dè, đem cái này danh hiệu vận dụng tới rồi cực hạn. Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát trực tiếp ở tại Ngô Lỗi phòng, hai loại hormone hỗn hợp sinh ra hiệu quả, đại khái chính là cầm lòng không đậu thân cận cùng không biết ngày đêm giao hoan.  
Cơm chiều mới ăn một nửa, hai người trận địa cũng đã từ bàn ăn chuyển dời đến trên giường. Đã nhớ không rõ là ai khơi mào tới, dù sao một người muốn tác cầu, một người khác thân thể sẽ có phản ứng. Đây là nhiều như vậy thiên hạ tới, hai khối thân thể chi gian sinh ra ăn ý.  
Chân dài gắt gao kẹp cây đồ vật kia, Ngô Lỗi một cái xoay người đem Lưu hạo nhiên đè ở dưới thân, cánh tay khóa trụ Lưu hạo nhiên yết hầu.  
“Ta có cái vấn đề muốn hỏi ngươi” Ngô Lỗi làm bộ hung ác mê nổi lên đôi mắt.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tay còn không an phận vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi mềm mại mông “Ân?”  
“Ngươi rốt cuộc cùng bao nhiêu người đã làm”  
Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút chợt bật cười, nguyên lai hắn thế nhưng để ý cái này sao?  
Lưu hạo nhiên tiếng cười làm Ngô Lỗi xấu hổ và giận dữ lên, hậu huyệt đột nhiên co rút lại, kẹp đến Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu chút nữa tiết.  
“Tê ～ đừng kẹp”  
“Ngươi lại cười, ta liền cho ngươi bấm gãy.”  
“Ngươi đem nó bấm gãy, ta lấy cái gì hầu hạ ngươi đâu?” Lưu hạo nhiên ôn nhu nhéo nhéo Ngô Lỗi trắng nõn gương mặt, con ngươi tràn đầy sủng nịch, “Ngươi là cái thứ nhất, duy nhất một cái”  
“Nói cùng thật sự dường như” Ngô Lỗi ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên ngực, ngoài miệng nói không tin, trong lòng lại mỹ tư tư.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên Ngô Lỗi tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ, lại hắn trên môi mổ một chút, “Xác thật là thật sự, ngươi đâu, trừ bỏ ta có người như vậy hầu hạ quá ngươi sao?”  
“Ta nếu là nói có lời nói, ngươi sẽ ghen sao” ngón tay miêu tả Lưu hạo nhiên môi, người sau vươn đầu lưỡi liếm một chút Ngô Lỗi lòng bàn tay.  
“Ta sẽ đem hắn tìm ra, làm hắn làm phế nhân”  
“Ngươi chiếm hữu dục rất mạnh a Lưu giám đốc”  
“Ta chỉ đối với ngươi có chiếm hữu dục Ngô tổng”

Ngô Lỗi chống Lưu hạo nhiên ngực đứng dậy, thừa kỵ tư thế tiến vào càng sâu, vừa mới ngồi dậy Ngô Lỗi liền nhịn không được rên rỉ một tiếng. Lưu hạo nhiên đỡ Ngô Lỗi eo oa, đĩnh động vòng eo, điên Ngô Lỗi phập phập phồng phồng, nếu không phải Lưu hạo nhiên đỡ, sợ là đều ngồi không được.  
“Ha a ～ a ～” khoái cảm điên cuồng đọng lại, Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt hưởng thụ kiều suyễn rên rỉ, gò má ửng đỏ, lại một lần lâm vào tình dục.  
Ngô Lỗi tới rồi cao trào, màu trắng vẩn đục dính vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên bụng nhỏ, theo eo tuyến chảy tới khăn trải giường. Ngô Lỗi bụm mặt ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên ngực thở dốc.  
Chuông điện thoại thanh chính là ở ngay lúc này vang lên tới. Lưu hạo nhiên bắt trên tủ đầu giường di động, là Ngô Lỗi. Vốn dĩ tưởng treo, lại nhìn đến điện báo biểu hiện thượng tiêu hai chữ  
“Mommy”  
Nghĩ đến lần trước ở Ngô Lỗi gia, hắn kêu mommy khi mềm mại thanh âm liền cảm thấy hảo đáng yêu.  
Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay xoa xoa Ngô Lỗi lông mềm, Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt còn không có ngắm nhìn, tựa như một con mới vừa tỉnh ngủ hamster nhỏ, đáng yêu muốn mệnh.  
“Mẹ ngươi”  
Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ là nháy mắt liền hồi qua thần, đột nhiên duỗi tay liền đi đoạt lấy chính mình di động, lại không cẩn thận ấn tới rồi tiếp nghe kiện.  
“Đá chồng chất ～” phụ nữ trung niên thanh âm mang theo hầu người chết ngọt nị. Ngày thường một người gặp thời chờ nghe được liền sẽ cảm thấy trong lòng tê dại, huống hồ hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở, hai người dán như vậy gần, muốn nghe không đến đều không thể.  
Ném chết người.  
Tiếp đều tiếp lại không thể quải rớt, Ngô Lỗi căng da đầu đem điện thoại dán đến bên tai.  
“Mẹ……”  
Ngô Lỗi thật sự không có biện pháp làm trò Lưu hạo nhiên mặt kêu ra kia buồn nôn xưng hô, cũng may lần này đối diện phụ nữ lực chú ý cũng không tại đây. “Đá chồng chất a, ngươi trở về New York như thế nào đều không nói cho mommy nha! Đã trở lại cũng không trở về nhà, ngươi có biết hay không mommy rất nhớ ngươi a.”  
“Ta trở về là bởi vì công ty có việc……”  
“Ngươi công ty có việc cũng có thể về nhà trụ nha, hơn nữa bạch bạch đều cùng ta nói, các ngươi công ty sự tình đã sớm kết thúc.”  
Bạch kính đình, ngươi cái miệng rộng. Ngô Lỗi âm thầm phỉ bụng, lại vẫn là chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn nghe mẫu thân đại nhân dạy dỗ.  
“Hôm nay lễ Giáng Sinh, nhân gia bạch bạch đều biết tới trong nhà nhìn xem ta, ngươi cái này làm nhi tử đều không trở về nhà đến xem mẹ ngươi. Ngươi có phải hay không không yêu mommy ～” đối diện càng nói càng ủy khuất, lại là ẩn ẩn muốn khóc lên.  
“Thực xin lỗi mommy, ngươi đừng khóc nha, ta là có khác sự tình, ta ngày mai liền trở về được không.” Ngô Lỗi sợ nhất mụ mụ khóc, giờ phút này vội vàng phóng mềm ngữ điệu hảo ngôn hảo ngữ hống.  
“Thật vậy chăng?” Đối diện ủy khuất khuất đích xác nhận.  
“Thật sự, ta ngày mai nhất định trở về.”  
“Ta đây cùng daddy ở nhà chờ ngươi a, ngày mai chính là ngươi sinh nhật, ngàn vạn phải về tới a, không gặp không về” đối diện ngữ điệu vui sướng, không hề có vừa mới khóc nức nở.  
Lại bị lừa, Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, bất đắc dĩ đáp ứng.  
“Đúng rồi, ta nghe bạch bạch nói ngươi giao tân hảo bằng hữu a, phương tiện nói mang về nhà tới chơi đi, người nhiều náo nhiệt.”  
Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy nhìn nhìn trước mắt người, giờ phút này chính vẻ mặt ý cười nhìn hắn. Ngô Lỗi nhíu nhíu mày, người này rốt cuộc có hay không đầu óc, như thế nào cái gì đều nói.  
“Rồi nói sau, các ngươi sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi, ta trước treo.” Ngô Lỗi vội vàng treo điện thoại, sợ một hồi hắn lão mẹ làm nũng lên tới cùng hắn muốn cái moah moah.  
“Đá chồng chất ～” Ngô Lỗi mới vừa treo điện thoại, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thiếu tấu học nổi lên Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ thanh âm.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi thực thiếu thu thập a” Ngô Lỗi nheo lại đôi mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên trong nháy mắt liền đoán được hắn muốn làm gì.  
Quả nhiên giây tiếp theo dương cụ đã bị người hung hăng mà gắp một chút.  
“Ngươi không ngoan a, đá chồng chất”  
Móng tay từ hai người giao hợp địa phương xẹt qua, Ngô Lỗi thân thể run lên, không chịu khống chế rên rỉ ra tiếng.  
“Ha a……” Móng tay một chút lại một chút mà xẹt qua mẫn cảm giao hợp chỗ, cái miệng nhỏ không tự giác phun ra nuốt vào khởi kia căn cự vật, đóng mở chi gian hàm càng thêm thâm nhập.  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại không buông tha hắn, một chút lại một chút kích thích kia chỗ.  
Muốn bị xỏ xuyên qua, muốn bị mãnh liệt thọc vào rút ra, chính là Lưu hạo nhiên cố tình vẫn không nhúc nhích.  
Ngô Lỗi bối quá cánh tay muốn đi bắt Lưu hạo nhiên tay, đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên phản khấu ở sau lưng không thể động đậy.  
“Đừng…… Ha a…… Đừng lại đụng vào…… Ha a…… Ta không được…… Ta sai rồi……”  
Ngô Lỗi hai chân đã nhấc không nổi chút nào sức lực, mềm mại nằm liệt trên giường.  
Nhìn Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn mất đi năng lực phản kháng mềm thành một bãi, Lưu hạo nhiên mới dừng lại tới, gợi lên Ngô Lỗi cằm “Muốn sao”  
“Tưởng…… Muốn……” Ngô Lỗi giống như một cái tiểu rắn nước, vặn vẹo vòng eo, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên dương cụ thượng cọ.  
“Hạo nhiên…… Ngươi động nhất động…… Ta thật là khó chịu…… Cho ta được không” Ngô Lỗi mắt đuôi một mảnh mị hồng, thanh âm mềm mại tận xương. Câu Lưu hạo nhiên lại lớn vài vòng, cũng mau nhịn không được.  
“Kêu tên của ta, ta bắn cho ngươi, đều cho ngươi”  
“Hạo nhiên…… Hạo nhiên…… Hạo…… Nhiên……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi áp xoay người hạ, mãnh liệt đưa đẩy, điên cuồng va chạm Ngô Lỗi mẫn cảm điểm, theo Ngô Lỗi lại một lần cao trào, chính mình cũng bắn.  
Cấp Ngô Lỗi rửa sạch lúc sau ôm sớm đã tinh bì lực tẫn người nằm trở về trong ổ chăn. Lưu hạo nhiên hôn hôn Ngô Lỗi cái trán “Ngày mai mang ta cùng nhau về nhà được không”  
“Ân” Ngô Lỗi đáp ứng, lại sớm đã mơ mơ màng màng lâm vào ngủ say.


	11. Chapter 11

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( mười một )  
Là Lưu hạo nhiên lấy lòng tương lai cha vợ mẹ vợ chuyện xưa nha

++++++

“Ta khi nào đáp ứng muốn mang ngươi về nhà”

“Mới xuống giường liền trở mặt không biết người?” Ngón trỏ theo Ngô Lỗi gương mặt trượt xuống, vừa mới tẩy quá gương mặt giống như hút đủ thủy, thủy thủy nhuận nhuận trơn mềm vô cùng.

Ngô Lỗi nhíu mày, hắn khi nào đáp ứng, hắn là thật sự không biết.

“Ta căn bản không đáp ứng quá” Ngô Lỗi mặt bị ngón tay tao ngứa, lui về phía sau nửa bước, nắm lên trên giường áo sơmi mặc vào, cúi đầu hệ nút thắt.

“Xem ra ta về sau hẳn là phóng cái máy ghi âm, đem ngươi ở trên giường lời nói đều lục xuống dưới.” Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ cằm nhìn Ngô Lỗi

“Ngươi dám!” Ngô Lỗi một bên hệ nút thắt một bên ngẩng đầu hướng Lưu hạo nhiên nhe răng.

Lưu hạo nhiên phiết miệng nhún nhún vai. Một lát sau thở dài một hơi “Ai ～ vậy ngươi nói ngươi đã nói nói nói xong liền quên, làm ta làm sao bây giờ đâu?” Sau đó tròng mắt chuyển động, híp mắt cười rộ lên “Nếu không ta giúp ngươi hồi ức hồi ức?” Nói liền vươn tay, lưu loát đem Ngô Lỗi vừa mới khấu tốt nút thắt giải khai hai viên.

Còn tưởng tiếp tục động tác ngón tay bị Ngô Lỗi vỗ rớt “Ngươi thành thật điểm, ta hôm nay không rảnh cùng ngươi nháo”

“Chính là ngươi rõ ràng đáp ứng rồi!” Lưu hạo nhiên làm ủy khuất trạng, bĩu môi nhìn Ngô Lỗi, rất giống một con đáng thương vô cùng chó Shiba, Ngô Lỗi giống như đều có thể nhìn đến hắn phía sau gục xuống cái đuôi.

Ngô Lỗi “……”

Hắn bảo đảm chính mình thanh tỉnh thời điểm khẳng định chưa nói quá, nhưng là không thanh tỉnh thời điểm…… Lời nói cũng không thể tính đi…… Hắn cái này biểu tình thoạt nhìn như thế nào như vậy đáng thương…… Nhất định là trang…… Bất quá kỳ thật dẫn hắn đi cũng không phải không được, rốt cuộc bạch kính đình đã đem hắn bán thấu thấu……

Một lần nữa khấu thượng nút thắt vài giây Ngô Lỗi đầu óc bay nhanh xoay tròn vài vòng.

Đem áo sơ mi cổ áo phiên hảo, vừa vặn tốt chặn trên cổ dấu vết, “Kỳ thật mang ngươi đi cũng không phải không thể” Ngô Lỗi dùng dư quang liếc mắt một cái Lưu hạo nhiên, quả nhiên người sau nghe được hắn nhả ra về sau, trong ánh mắt đều mang theo quang “Nhưng là đến ước pháp tam chương”

Ngô Lỗi từ trong rương nhảy ra một kiện hồng nhạt viên lãnh áo lông cùng màu lam trường khoản miên phục. Công tác rất nhiều hắn luôn là thích xuyên loại này nhan sắc sáng ngời quần áo, thoạt nhìn thiếu niên cảm mười phần, tương phản mãnh liệt nhưng không chút nào không khoẻ.

“Ngươi nói” chó Shiba cái đuôi diêu a diêu

“Ở nhà ta, ngươi không được nói bậy lời nói, ngươi chỉ là ta công ty cấp dưới, hiểu?”

“Ân ân”

“Không được đối ta động tay động chân, làm cha mẹ ta hoài nghi”

“Ân ân”

“…… Ngươi vì cái gì như vậy tưởng cùng ta về nhà?” Ngô Lỗi tròng lên áo lông, vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

Kia còn có thể là vì cái gì…… Xấu tức phụ tổng muốn gặp cha mẹ chồng? Tuy rằng hắn cảm thấy chính mình lớn lên không xấu. Dù sao chính là phải bắt được hết thảy cơ hội, làm tương lai cha mẹ chồng hoặc là cha vợ mẹ vợ đối chính mình có hảo cảm……

Lưu hạo nhiên giúp Ngô Lỗi sửa sang lại một chút quần áo “Đây là hai ta nhận thức tới nay ngươi cái thứ nhất sinh nhật, ta tưởng cùng ngươi cùng nhau quá.”

Ô tô sử tiến khu biệt thự, lễ Giáng Sinh vừa qua khỏi, đại đa số nhân gia trong viện còn bày trang trí hoa lệ cây thông Noel.

Ngô Lỗi đem vừa mới đem xe ở gara đình hảo, liền có người chào đón.

“Đá chồng chất”

Người tới thân thiết ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi, phục bị cao lớn rắn chắc thân thể ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ trên ghế phụ xuống dưới, đó là cái khí chất tuyệt hảo nữ nhân, có Đông Phương nữ tính đoan trang đại khí, giữa mày lại có chút dị quốc thiếu nữ hoạt bát linh động. Đều nói nam hài giống mụ mụ, Lưu hạo nhiên hiện giờ mới biết được, Ngô Lỗi này Trung Quốc và Phương Tây kết hợp bộ dạng là thật đánh thật cùng hắn mụ mụ một cái khuôn mẫu khắc ra tới.

“Mụ mụ” Ngô Lỗi vỗ vỗ mụ mụ bối.

“Mau làm mommy hảo hảo xem xem” phụ nhân lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi chung quanh xem “Gầy”

“Nào có gầy, mỗi lần trở về đều nói ta gầy”

“Ta này không phải sợ ngươi công tác quá mệt mỏi, lại ăn không ngon. Cái nào mụ mụ không hy vọng chính mình nhi tử khỏe mạnh trắng trẻo mập mạp, nhưng huống ta nhi tử như vậy soái.” Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ cười ngâm ngâm nhìn Ngô Lỗi, càng xem càng cảm thấy nhà mình nhi tử hảo.

“A di hảo” Lưu hạo nhiên đi tới chào hỏi. Đi vào mới phát hiện phụ nữ bảo dưỡng cực hảo, liền nếp nhăn đều là cực nhỏ, nói là Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ chi bằng nói là tỷ tỷ.

“Mẹ, đây là Lưu hạo nhiên. Chúng ta công ty……”

“Là đá chồng chất hảo bằng hữu đi ～” Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ nhiệt tình đến không được, lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay từ trên xuống dưới đoan trang “Ta nghe bạch bạch nói lạp ～ kêu nhiên nhiên đúng không, ai nha ～ lớn lên thật tốt, tuấn tú lịch sự. Nhà của chúng ta đá chồng chất a, từ nhỏ liền không mang quá tiểu bằng hữu tới trong nhà chơi……” Lưu hạo nhiên kiên nhẫn nghe, trên mặt vẫn luôn treo cười, thường thường còn phụ họa vài câu.

Ngô Lỗi cắm túi tiền bị lượng ở một bên, chán đến chết. “Mẹ, chúng ta đi vào liêu đi, mau đông chết.”

“Ai nha, ngươi nhìn xem a di này đầu óc, mau vào phòng mau vào phòng.” Một bên nói một lần lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay hướng trong phòng đi, “Đông lạnh trứ đi”

“A di ta không có việc gì, không cảm thấy lãnh”

“Đứa nhỏ này chính là có thể nói, so với ta gia đá chồng chất thảo hỉ nhiều. A di nhìn liền thích, về sau muốn thường tới a di trong nhà chơi ～”

“Hảo”

Ngô Lỗi ở một bên bĩu môi.

Không thể tưởng được nguyên lai ngươi vẫn là người bạn của chị em phụ nữ a Lưu hạo yan.

“Như thế nào lâu như vậy a” Ngô Lỗi ba ba từ phòng bếp nhô đầu ra. Nhìn đến có khách nhân vội vàng nghênh ra tới.

“Thúc thúc hảo” Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi khom lưng, thập phần thuận theo có lễ.

“Đây là nhiên nhiên, đá chồng chất hảo bằng hữu, tới trong nhà chơi.”

“Ngô Lỗi không thường mang bằng hữu về nhà a, vậy các ngươi hảo hảo chơi a, thúc thúc cho các ngươi nấu cơm.”

“Thúc thúc ta giúp ngươi đi” Lưu hạo nhiên nói liền phải đi theo Ngô Lỗi ba ba tiến phòng bếp.

“Đúng vậy, hắn nấu cơm đặc biệt ăn ngon, làm hắn làm” Ngô Lỗi đã sớm ngồi vào trên sô pha, khi nói chuyện gặm một mồm to quả táo.

“Ngươi là khách nhân như thế nào có thể làm ngươi nấu cơm đâu? Ngươi mau đi phòng khách ngồi, cùng đá chồng chất tâm sự thiên, thúc thúc a di làm liền hảo.”

“A di, ta tới ngài gia cái gì cũng chưa mang, đã thật ngượng ngùng, như thế nào có khả năng ngồi chờ ăn đâu? Ta sẽ nấu cơm, ta và các ngươi cùng nhau làm.”

“Các ngươi có thể tới trong nhà nhìn xem chúng ta, vô cùng náo nhiệt, a di liền rất vui vẻ. Như thế nào có thể làm ngươi động thủ đâu?”

Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy nửa cái quả táo, tiến đến mụ mụ bên người “Mụ mụ, ngươi không cần cùng hắn khách khí, hắn muốn từ ta này lãnh tiền lương. Ngươi liền nhẹ nhàng ngồi, làm hắn cùng ta ba nấu cơm thì tốt rồi”

Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ bị Ngô Lỗi đẩy hướng phòng khách đi “Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, cái gì lãnh tiền lương a, này sao có thể là một mã sự, như thế nào có thể làm khách nhân nấu cơm……”

Ngô Lỗi lại một bên đẩy mụ mụ, một bên triều Lưu hạo nhiên xua xua tay

“Nấu cơm đi thôi”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, thầm nghĩ thật đúng là không khách khí.

Bất quá lại là cao hứng. Lưu hạo nhiên vốn là không hy vọng Ngô Lỗi đối hắn khách khí, bởi vì chỉ có đối thân cận người, mới sẽ không như vậy có khoảng cách cảm.

Ngô Lỗi cùng mụ mụ ngồi ở trên sô pha nói chuyện phiếm, hai mẹ con quan hệ thập phần hòa hợp. Chỉ là trong phòng bếp truyền đến hoan thanh tiếu ngữ một chút không thể so phòng khách thiếu.

Ngô Lỗi nương đi nhà ăn đổ nước công phu nghe xong một hồi. Bên trong hai người từ danh sơn đại xuyên cho tới cổ kim trong ngoài. Không có gì giấu nhau bộ dáng, kia kêu một cái chỉ hận gặp nhau quá muộn, liền kém trực tiếp anh em kết bái, nghe Ngô Lỗi thẳng bĩu môi.

Sau khi ăn xong Lưu hạo nhiên lại là thu thập lại là xoát chén, bị nhị lão các loại khen hiểu chuyện. Lúc sau còn bị Ngô mụ mụ lôi kéo xem Ngô Lỗi khi còn nhỏ ảnh chụp, còn cho hắn giảng Ngô Lỗi khi còn nhỏ khứu sự, mỗi lần giảng đến một nửa đều bị Ngô Lỗi mặt đỏ tai hồng đánh gãy.

Buổi chiều còn thượng vội vàng giúp đỡ Ngô ba ba cùng nhau tu bổ sân, thậm chí còn hạ mấy mâm cờ. Ngô Lỗi ở một bên chen vào nói đều chen vào không lọt đi, hảo không buồn bực, vẻ mặt tối tăm nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên. Hừ, vô sự hiến ân cần.

Thẳng đến Ngô ba ba cùng Ngô mụ mụ đi bận việc cơm chiều, Ngô Lỗi mới được cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đơn độc ở chung thời gian.

( bị che chắn 😞 hạ nửa chương liên tiếp tự rước đi )

Ngô Lỗi đem Lưu hạo nhiên ấn ở phòng ván cửa thượng, giả vờ hung ác.  
Ngươi đem cha mẹ ta hống đến thần hồn điên đảo, muốn làm gì a?  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại không da không mặt mũi cười, đôi tay từ Ngô Lỗi áo lông hạ thăm đi vào, vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi eo nhỏ.  
Ta muốn cho ngươi thần hồn điên đảo nha  
Không an phận tay theo thắt lưng đi xuống vói vào trong quần, sờ đến kẽ mông, lại chuyển qua thịt mông. Không hai hạ liền trêu chọc Ngô Lỗi nổi lên hỏa.  
“Ngươi đã quên ngươi đáp ứng ta cái gì?”  
“Cha mẹ ngươi lại không ở”  
“Một hồi còn muốn đi ra ngoài.”  
“Loát một phen, thực mau.”  
“Kia đi WC”  
Ngô Lỗi dựa vào ván cửa thượng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hôn môi, quần theo bóng loáng đùi trượt xuống, chồng chất ở mắt cá chân chỗ. Hạ thể bị Lưu hạo nhiên nắm ở trong tay, có tiết tấu loát động, Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được từ cổ họng tràn ra rên rỉ.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi áo trên đẩy đi lên, lộ ra trước ngực cùng rắn chắc bụng nhỏ. Nắm lên nội sấn một góc, nhét vào Ngô Lỗi miệng “Ngoan, cắn, đừng lên tiếng.”  
Ngô Lỗi nghe lời cắn, được Lưu hạo nhiên ở chóp mũi một hôn.

Trước ngực thù du bị liếm mút trong suốt thông thấu, mượt mà đứng thẳng giống như trân thế hồng bảo thạch, chiết xạ oánh oánh quang.  
Ngô Lỗi kêu rên, nước miếng ướt áo sơmi một góc.  
Răng nanh khẽ cắn sườn eo đi xuống, chuyển qua bụng nhỏ tác loạn.  
Có kỹ xảo vuốt ve chưa đình, Ngô Lỗi bụng nhỏ căng thẳng, Lưu hạo nhiên trốn tránh chưa kịp, tinh dịch tất cả dính vào trước ngực.  
“Này……” Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên trên quần áo màu trắng dấu vết, vội vàng nhắc tới quần, trừu khăn giấy phải cho hắn sát, lại bị bắt được thủ đoạn.  
“Ngươi ở lo lắng cái này phía trước, có phải hay không hẳn là trước lo lắng một chút nó?”  
Ngô Lỗi theo Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt xem qua đi, đối phương trong quần còn có một tòa phình phình tiểu đồi núi. Ngô Lỗi chưa làm qua loại sự tình này, xấu hổ đến gương mặt đỏ bừng. Nhìn ra Ngô Lỗi thủ túc vô thố, Lưu hạo nhiên giải lưng quần, bắt Ngô Lỗi tay cầm phân thân.  
“Ta dạy cho ngươi”

Cơm chiều thời điểm, Ngô mụ mụ tổng cảm thấy hai đứa nhỏ chi gian quái quái, Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra vẫn luôn cùng Ngô ba ba nói chuyện trời đất, chỉ là nhà mình nhi tử lại cực nhỏ nói chuyện, đầu đều phải chôn đến trong chén.  
Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng bật cười, trước kia như thế nào không phát hiện Ngô Lỗi da mặt mỏng đến loại trình độ này. Chỉ là làm một lần loại chuyện này mà thôi, lỗ tai đến bây giờ đều lộ ra phấn, càng thêm cảm thấy tiểu hài tử đáng yêu lên.

“Nhiên nhiên có phải hay không thay quần áo, phía trước xuyên giống như không phải cái này.”  
“Vừa rồi không cẩn thận rắc lên sữa bò, liền đi trong xe cầm một kiện tân.”  
“Như vậy a, kia một hồi a di cho ngươi tẩy tẩy đi”  
“Không cần, ta phóng trong xe, ngày mai ta lấy về đi chính mình tẩy liền hảo.”  
“Các ngươi ngày mai muốn đi a”  
“Công ty sự tình còn rất nhiều, chúng ta đã ra tới thật lâu, cũng nên đi trở về.”  
Ngô mụ mụ nhìn nhi tử vẻ mặt không tha, Ngô ba ba chính bưng bánh kem ra tới, “Người trẻ tuổi sao, sự nghiệp làm trọng. Tới, hôm nay nhi tử ăn sinh nhật, chúng ta ăn bánh kem.”  
“Đúng vậy, trước cho chúng ta tiểu thọ tinh ăn sinh nhật.” Ngô mụ mụ thực mau cũng không xá trung điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc, cầm sinh nhật tiểu vương miện cấp Ngô Lỗi mang lên.  
“Mụ mụ ta đều bao lớn rồi, còn mang cái này”  
“Ngươi bao lớn không đều là mụ mụ bảo bảo” mụ mụ điểm điểm Ngô Lỗi chóp mũi, tươi cười trung toàn là từ ái.  
Ngô ba ba điểm hảo ngọn nến, Lưu hạo nhiên đi tắt đèn.  
“Hứa cái nguyện vọng đi” Lưu hạo nhiên đi trở về đến Ngô Lỗi bên người, đem bánh kem hướng Ngô Lỗi trước mặt túm túm.  
“A ～ 28, bôn tam a” Ngô Lỗi cảm thán một tiếng, lại mọi người nhìn chăm chú hạ, chắp tay trước ngực nhắm hai mắt lại.  
“Chúc ngươi sinh nhật vui sướng” Ngô mụ mụ nổi lên cái đầu, vài người một bên vỗ tay một bên hợp xướng lên.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi, ánh nến sáng quắc, đem Ngô Lỗi bao phủ ở một tầng nhàn nhạt quang hoa bên trong. Thanh niên khẽ nhắm hai mắt, lông mi vũ khẽ nhúc nhích, ở đáy mắt phóng ra tiếp theo phiến cắt hình. Trong nháy mắt chỉ cảm thấy danh sơn đại xuyên, bốn mùa phong cảnh, đều không thấp trước mắt này một người một phân một hào mỹ.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
46 nhiệt độ 10 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Hảo hảo xem  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Bổ bổ  
Ngôn nói nửa càng: Liên tiếp mở không ra (:∇:) ta quá khó khăn  
Mân mân: Tới tới tới ～ cho ta ngược ～😁  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: "htt xóa ps://archiveofo tiếng Trung urown.org/works/20573708" ><strong> săn diễm mười một  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	12. Chapter 12

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( mười hai )  
Lưu hạo nhiên biết chính mình hành động chắc chắn dẫn tới người nọ bất mãn, chỉ là không nghĩ tới hắn chân trước về đến nhà, sau lưng liền có người tới cửa bái phỏng.

“Lưu tiên sinh, ta không cần há mồm ngươi liền nhất định biết ta muốn nói gì, ở New York ngươi cản trở kiều tổng kế hoạch, cái này làm cho hắn phi thường bất mãn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đổ một ly trà, đẩy đến người nọ trước mặt. “Ta biết ta làm một ít làm kiều tổng không vui sự tình. Chính là ta không rõ, kia bạch vi là bạch đổng nữ nhi, bạch đổng lại thích Ngô tổng, nếu bọn họ hai nhà liên hôn, bọn họ quan hệ cũng sẽ càng thêm củng cố, này đối kiều luôn có cái gì chỗ tốt đâu?”

“Lưu tiên sinh ở Ngô tổng bên người ngây người lâu như vậy, chẳng lẽ sẽ không biết Ngô tổng tính tình? Chỉ cần hắn không muốn sự tình, ngươi chính là cầm đao đặt tại hắn trên cổ, cũng đừng hy vọng hắn gật đầu. Hắn đối bạch vi không thú vị, liền tính ngủ cũng sẽ không cưới. Đến lúc đó bọn họ quan hệ tự nhiên sẽ nháo cương.”

“Kia thì thế nào, tuy rằng bạch đổng yêu thương cái này nữ nhi, chính là công ty về sau rốt cuộc là bạch gia thiếu gia, bạch kính đình cùng bạch vi, trước nay quan hệ không tốt. Liền tính Ngô tổng bởi vì chuyện này bị khai trừ rồi, lấy Ngô tổng hoà bạch tổng quan hệ, chờ bạch đổng hết giận về sau lại đem Ngô tổng tìm trở về cũng không phải không có khả năng. Ngô tổng năng lực lại là đại gia rõ như ban ngày, không ai sẽ thực tiền không qua được.”

“Ngươi nói cũng không phải không có đạo lý, chuyện như vậy, xác thật vô pháp từ căn bản thượng dao động bạch đổng đối Ngô tổng tín nhiệm. Cho nên chúng ta muốn văn kiện, Lưu tiên sinh khi nào có thể bắt được?”

“Các ngươi cũng biết đó là văn kiện bí mật, không có khả năng như vậy dễ dàng bắt được.”

“Lưu tiên sinh hai tháng trước chính là nói như vậy. Văn kiện bí mật nếu muốn bắt được là thực phiền toái, nhưng là cũng đều không phải là không có khả năng. Lưu tiên sinh rốt cuộc là lấy không được, vẫn là không nghĩ lấy, ngài trong lòng rõ ràng.” Trợ lý nâng chung trà lên uống một ngụm “Ngô tổng mang Lưu tiên sinh đi New York ý đồ, mọi người đều biết. Trở thành Âu khu tổng tài, xác thật có thể vì Lưu tiên sinh cung cấp kinh tế chống đỡ, đến lúc đó ngươi cũng không hề yêu cầu kiều tổng trợ giúp. Chẳng qua……” Trợ lý dừng một chút, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt “Lưu tiên sinh cùng Ngô tổng ở New York tiêu dao sung sướng thời điểm, ngài có phải hay không đã quên ngài mẫu thân bệnh tình đã càng ngày càng nặng.”

Trợ lý từ bao da lấy ra một phần báo cáo, đẩy đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt. “Nếu ngài mẫu thân mười ngày trong vòng không thể tìm được có thể xứng hình trái tim tiến hành nhổ trồng, kia kết quả, khả năng không phải Lưu tiên sinh muốn nhìn đến.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm bệnh tình báo cáo, đôi tay run nhè nhẹ. Cực lực ổn định thanh tuyến, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn về phía trợ lý “Vậy ngươi tới tìm ta, nhất định mang theo lợi thế đi”

“Lưu tiên sinh là cái minh bạch người, chúng ta xác thật tìm được rồi có thể nhổ trồng cho ngài mẫu thân trái tim” trợ lý lại móc ra một trương giấy, phóng tới trên bàn “Đây là xứng hình báo cáo, chỉ là hiến cho giả thân phận tin tức, chúng ta còn không thể nói cho ngươi.”

Trợ lý đứng lên “Lưu tiên sinh, thời gian không đợi người, ta cảm thấy ngài mẫu thân khả năng đợi không được ngài trở thành Âu khu tổng tài kia một ngày, hy vọng ngài có thể mau chóng làm quyết định.”

  
Ngoài cửa sổ phong phẫn nộ tê gào, đáp lại nổi điên dường như tiếng rống giận ở nho nhỏ một thất quanh quẩn, trên bàn đồ vật tạp đầy đất, một mảnh hỗn độn trung, suy sụp tinh thần thân ảnh súc ở góc tường, vùi đầu ở trong khuỷu tay run rẩy như là ở nhỏ giọng nức nở, cùng ngoài cửa sổ gào thét tiếng gió quậy với nhau, có vẻ phá lệ buồn rầu.

  
Đại giả lúc sau công ty vốn nên là bận rộn, nhưng là giờ phút này công ty 90% người lực chú ý đều ở trên di động. Công ty nào đó WeChat đàn đã tạc nồi. Nổ mạnh ngòi nổ, là không biết từ nơi nào chảy ra một trương ảnh chụp.

Ảnh chụp nhân vật chính đúng là công ty trong đàn liên tục chú ý nhiệt điểm nhân vật, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ảnh chụp lí chính dừng hình ảnh hai người sóng vai mà ngồi xem sân khấu hình ảnh.

— a a a quá xứng đôi, ta trong đầu không còn có khác từ ngữ.

— hắc bạch xứng hắc bạch xứng! Tình lữ tây trang sao?

—@ trợ lý tiểu sóng @ trợ lý tiểu sóng @ trợ lý tiểu sóng tiểu sóng tiểu sóng, tiền tuyến tiểu sóng, mau đem ngươi nhìn đến bát quái chia sẻ ra tới.

—@ trợ lý tiểu sóng có hay không ôm ấp hôn hít nâng lên cao

— thanh tỉnh một chút! Sao có thể trước công chúng ôm ấp hôn hít nâng lên cao.

— ta mặc kệ, bọn họ quá xứng đôi, không ở cùng nhau thiên lý nan dung.

— tỷ muội mau tỉnh lại, lý tưởng thế giới cùng thế giới hiện thực vẫn là có chênh lệch.

—@ trợ lý tiểu sóng ta muốn nghe bát quái!

……

Nhưng mà bị đại gia liên tục tag oanh tạc tiền tuyến tiểu sóng, đúng là thuộc về công ty vội đến bay lên 10%, đại giả lúc sau muốn xử lý sự tình chồng chất thành sơn. Tiểu sóng thật vất vả cầm lấy di động, vẫn là Ngô Lỗi đại phát từ bi phóng hắn đi ăn cơm trưa thời điểm.

Mới một cái buổi sáng không có xem di động, WeChat đàn thượng đã treo lên 99+ tiêu chí, còn có vô số tiêu hồng 【 có người @ ta 】

Mở ra công ty lớn nhất WeChat đàn, bò đến nhất bên trên liền nhìn đến như vậy một trương ảnh chụp, tiểu sóng nháy mắt kinh ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh. Lại nhìn kỹ, còn hảo ảnh chụp chỉ có nửa người trên, xuống chút nữa một chút, phỏng chừng bọn họ là có thể nhìn đến muốn nhìn kính bạo tin tức.

Nhìn phía dưới yêu cầu chia sẻ bát quái tin tức, tiểu sóng khóc không ra nước mắt, bát quái là có, vẫn là một bậc kính bạo cái loại này, chính là hắn làm sao dám chia sẻ, nếu như bị Ngô tổng đã biết, chính mình mấy cái mệnh đều không đủ chết.

— các ngươi như thế nào như vậy nhàn? Ta đều phải vội hộc máu!

Nếu là ngày thường, tiểu sóng còn sẽ đi theo bát quái vài câu, hiện tại méo mó biến thành hiện thực, tiểu sóng là có gan tày trời cũng không dám nói cái gì nữa.

— tiểu sóng rốt cuộc xuất hiện! Nói nhanh lên Ngô tổng hoà Lưu giám đốc ở New York như vậy nhiều ngày đều làm gì.

— còn có thể làm gì, liền tham gia công ty các loại hoạt động a

— công ty hoạt động nào có nhiều như vậy? Chúng ta hỏi chính là hưu nhàn thời gian.

— đúng vậy, có hay không tay cầm tay đi ra ngoài đi dạo phố, nhìn xem điện ảnh……

Tiểu sóng vừa muốn hồi phục không có, phía sau lưng đã bị người chụp một chút, sợ tới mức di động bang ngã trên mặt đất.

Nhìn đến là Ngô Lỗi, càng thêm hoảng loạn, vội vàng muốn nhặt di động, lại trước một bước bị Ngô Lỗi nhặt lên tới.

“Nhìn cái gì đâu? Hoang mang rối loạn”

Ngô Lỗi đem điện thoại lật qua tới, nói chuyện phiếm giao diện còn mở ra.

“Không…… Không có gì” tiểu sóng nói liền phải đoạt di động, một bộ có tật giật mình bộ dáng, ngược lại khơi dậy Ngô Lỗi lòng hiếu kỳ. Tránh thoát tiểu sóng tay, ở trên màn hình hoạt lên.

Nhìn Ngô Lỗi càng xem biểu tình càng vi diệu, tiểu sóng đổ mồ hôi ở trong lòng vì chính mình xướng một đầu lạnh lạnh.

“Ngô…… Ngô tổng…… Bọn họ chính là…… Nói giỡn mà thôi…… Ngài đừng nóng giận.”

Ngô Lỗi đem điện thoại còn cấp tiểu sóng, mặt vô biểu tình, không biết là cái gì cảm xúc.

“Ngày đầu tiên đi làm như vậy nhàn a, xem ra vẫn là công tác không đủ nhiều, cơm nước xong kêu các bộ môn tới phòng họp mở họp”

“Hảo” nhìn Ngô Lỗi xoay người phải đi, tiểu sóng tùng một hơi xoa xoa trên đầu hãn, còn không có sát xong, Ngô Lỗi lại xoay trở về.

“Ngài…… Còn có cái gì phân phó”

“Ta đều đã quên, ta tới là muốn cho ngươi đem phía trước nói bảng biểu trước tiên sửa sang lại ra tới, ta hôm nay liền phải”

“Tốt Ngô tổng”

“Còn có……” Tiểu sóng có loại dự cảm bất hảo, tâm đều nhắc tới cổ họng.

“Đem kia bức ảnh đánh ra tới, đưa đến ta văn phòng.”

( hôm nay song càng, tưởng chạy nhanh càng xong, không có thời gian còn lão nhớ thương 🐧 )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
31 nhiệt độ 4 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Bổng  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Oa ngao! A sài nội tâm giãy giụa xem đến ta hảo tâm đau  
Mân mân: A!!!! Ngươi đã trở lại!!!!  
666 nguyên: Là song càng!!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	13. Chapter 13

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( mười ba )  
( viết thực tháo, không có thời gian còn tổng nhớ thương nếu một kiện rất khó chịu sự tình 😣 )

  
++++++++++

Lưu hạo nhiên nhiều thỉnh hai ngày giả, nói là mẫu thân bệnh nặng, muốn đi chiếu cố nàng mấy ngày, Ngô Lỗi tự nhiên là đồng ý. 

Chỉ là không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên vừa trở về đi làm, Ngô Lỗi lại bị bệnh. 

thang máy mới vừa đi xuống dưới một tầng liền dừng lại, môn còn không có hoàn toàn mở ra Lưu hạo nhiên liền chen vào tới. Ngô Lỗi không chút nào kinh ngạc, cũng chỉ có hắn dám ấn tổng tài chuyên dụng thang máy.

Chỉ là hôm nay Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn thực không tinh thần, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào một câu cũng chưa nói.

“Ngươi mặt như thế nào như vậy hồng?” Nhìn ra Ngô Lỗi tinh thần vô dụng, Lưu hạo nhiên ý cười lập tức chuyển biến thành lo lắng.

“Không có việc gì” ngay cả nói chuyện đều là hữu khí vô lực, như thế nào sẽ không có việc gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng mu bàn tay dán dán Ngô Lỗi cái trán, nóng bỏng độ ấm dọa Lưu hạo nhiên nhảy dựng.

“Ngươi phát sốt!”

“Phải không” Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ chính mình cái trán, đồng dạng nóng bỏng thân thể, tự nhiên không cảm giác được độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày, “Không có việc gì, về nhà ngủ một giấc thì tốt rồi.”

“Cái gì ngủ một giấc, ngươi đều lớn như vậy người như thế nào như vậy không hiểu chiếu cố chính mình, ngươi này ít nhất 38 độ, cũng không sợ thiêu choáng váng. Một hồi ngồi ta xe, ta mang ngươi đi bệnh viện.”

Lưu hạo nhiên lải nhải, dáng vẻ khẩn trương tựa như hài tử sinh bệnh khi gia trưởng, rõ ràng lo lắng đến không được, ngữ khí lại như cũ cường ngạnh.

Ngô Lỗi cười cười, cũng bất đồng hắn tranh. Nhậm Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn nhét vào xe, mang đi bệnh viện.

Bác sĩ cấp Ngô Lỗi trắc nhiệt độ cơ thể, 39°1, xem Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng ít nhất thiêu một buổi trưa, tinh khí thần đều thiêu không có.

Đánh hạ sốt châm, từ bệnh viện cầm một ít dược, lên xe Lưu hạo nhiên mới rốt cuộc nhịn không được, một bên lái xe một bên trách cứ hắn.

Công tác cuồng, sinh bệnh cũng không biết đi bệnh viện, khó chịu thành cái dạng này làm gì một hai phải kiên trì đến tan tầm, có biết hay không phát sốt cũng là sẽ thiêu chết người……

Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên ghế sau nghe, xem ra thiêu còn không có lui, bằng không như thế nào không cảm thấy phiền, ngược lại trong lòng nóng hầm hập, giống sủy cái mới ra nồi màn thầu, ấm áp. Bất tri bất giác liền ngủ rồi.

Mở mắt ra thời điểm Ngô Lỗi đã nằm ở nhà mình trên giường lớn, ngủ một giấc tinh thần hảo không ít. Vừa vặn Lưu hạo nhiên bưng mới vừa ngao tốt gạo kê cháo tiến vào.

“Tỉnh?” Nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào, Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy, dựa vào đầu giường. Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi cái trán, vẫn là có chút năng.

“Còn khó chịu sao?”

“Khá hơn nhiều”

“Đói bụng đi, ta làm cháo, ngươi nếm thử” Lưu hạo nhiên múc một muỗng, thổi thổi đưa đến Ngô Lỗi bên miệng.

“Ta là phát sốt lại không phải tàn” Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên chuyên chú bộ dáng có chút dở khóc dở cười.

Cảm thấy chính mình là xác thật có điểm chuyện bé xé ra to, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm chén cũng đưa qua đi “Vậy ngươi chính mình uống.”

Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận đi lại nhịn không được nhắc nhở “Tiểu tâm năng”

“Ngươi ngày mai xin nghỉ đi, đừng đi”

Ngô Lỗi uống đi vào cháo thiếu chút nữa phun ra tới “Ta chính là tổng tài, với ai xin nghỉ”

Lưu hạo nhiên gãi gãi đầu, chính mình thật là quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, chỉ số thông minh đều rớt tuyến, “Vậy ngươi ngày mai đừng đi, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày. Công ty dù sao không có nhiều ít đại sự, kéo mấy ngày cũng không đáng ngại. Thật sự không được không phải còn có ta.”

Ngô Lỗi cười nhạt “Ngươi lời này nghe như là hảo tâm, nhưng là liền mạc danh lại một loại, ngươi muốn sấn ta không ở soán quyền đoạt vị ý tứ.”

Soán quyền đoạt vị nhưng thật ra không có khả năng, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới mẫu thân bệnh cùng kiều tổng trợ lý nói, nhất thời liền chột dạ lên.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nói Ngô Lỗi sinh bệnh mấy ngày nay muốn ở Ngô Lỗi gia chiếu cố hắn, Ngô Lỗi ngầm đồng ý.

Đều nói sinh bệnh nhân thân thể hư, mỗi ngày Lưu hạo nhiên đều sẽ biến đổi pháp làm một ít dinh dưỡng lại không dầu mỡ đồ vật, cấp Ngô Lỗi bổ thân thể. Mới hai ngày công phu, Ngô Lỗi cư nhiên cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ béo.

Hai ngày này ban đêm, Ngô Lỗi đều là ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực đi vào giấc ngủ, hai người cái gì đều không làm, liền vô cùng đơn giản cho nhau ôm, hết thảy là đều như vậy bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh đến làm nhân tâm hoảng, giống như bão táp trước yên lặng. Người giác quan thứ sáu có đôi khi chuẩn đáng sợ, cho dù không có bất luận cái gì mặt ngoài dấu hiệu, cũng có thể ngửi được ly biệt hơi thở. Bọn họ cho nhau cảm thụ được đối phương nhiệt độ cơ thể, đối phương hô hấp. Này một lát ấm áp có vẻ di đủ trân quý lên.

Ngô Lỗi còn ở ngủ, Lưu hạo nhiên giống ngày thường giống nhau, làm tốt bữa sáng, đúng hạn đi làm.

Tới rồi giữa trưa tan tầm thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên mới thượng tổng tài văn phòng tầng lầu, lúc này mọi người đều ở nhà ăn ăn cơm hoặc là về nhà, tầng lầu một mảnh yên tĩnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên văn phòng móc ra chìa khóa, là từ Ngô Lỗi nơi đó trộm tới.

  
Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở bàn làm việc trước, đôi tay giao điệp, nhìn trước mặt laptop. Mặt trên biểu hiện đúng là chính mình văn phòng theo dõi hình ảnh.

Nghịch quang, Ngô Lỗi trên mặt biểu tình đen tối không rõ.

Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi rốt cuộc phải làm ra lựa chọn sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi kệ sách, ngăn kéo, nơi nơi tìm kiếm. Đột nhiên bị trên bàn bãi khung ảnh hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

Hai trương tuổi trẻ khuôn mặt, một cái mang theo phi dương khí chất, một cái mang theo ánh mặt trời hình tượng. Một đen một trắng tây trang, không hẹn mà cùng mà nhìn phía trước.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhìn liền cảm thấy trái tim một trận co rút đau đớn.

Hôm nay qua đi, Ngô Lỗi không bao giờ sẽ tha thứ hắn đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên lau một phen mặt, tiếp tục tìm kiếm, rốt cuộc ở một cái bí ẩn góc phát hiện một cái két sắt. Bốn vị số mật mã, sẽ là cái gì đâu?

Ngô Lỗi sinh nhật? 1226…… Sai lầm

Di động đuôi hào?…… Sai lầm

Sẽ là cái gì đâu, mu bàn tay ở trên môi qua lại vuốt ve, tự hỏi khả năng con số tổ hợp.

Nên sẽ không, là chính mình sinh nhật?

Lưu hạo nhiên run rẩy vươn tay, ấn hạ mỗi một số tự đều có vẻ thập phần gian nan, nếu thật là hắn sinh nhật…… Kia hắn……

10……10…… Sai lầm

“…………”

Rốt cuộc là cái gì đâu? Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhìn biểu, lại không nhanh lên, tiểu sóng liền phải đã trở lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi văn phòng chuyển động, chuyển tới bàn làm việc trước, lại nhìn đến kia bức ảnh. Chẳng lẽ……

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, lại đến mật mã rương tiến đến thí.

12……21…… Mật mã chính xác

Cư nhiên là…… Hắn cho hắn mang lên nhẫn ngày đó.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng trong nháy mắt ngũ vị tạp trần. Ngô Lỗi là để ý hắn, chính là hắn không có lựa chọn nào khác. Hắn vẫn là phản bội hắn.

Ngô Lỗi khép lại máy tính, không thể tưởng được rốt cuộc vẫn là tới rồi ngày này. Hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy hắn làm ra lựa chọn. Mà nhìn một màn này phát sinh, Ngô Lỗi lại không có trong tưởng tượng lọt vào phản bội bạo nộ, mà là cực kỳ bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh đến tựa hồ liền trái tim đều đình chỉ nhảy lên.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên vào cửa thời điểm hô một tiếng, không có người ứng. Vừa muốn đóng cửa lại thấy Ngô Lỗi theo thang lầu đi lên tới.

“Đi ra ngoài sao?”

“Ân,” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, đối với Lưu hạo nhiên xả ra một mạt cười “Hôm nay chúng ta đi ra ngoài ăn đi”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt, đó là một cái đầm rất sâu thủy, Lưu hạo nhiên lại liếc mắt một cái thấy được đáy đàm dấu diếm dòng nước.

“Hảo”

Đây là bọn họ ăn nhất an tĩnh một bữa cơm, không có người ta nói lời nói, cũng không có cho nhau gắp đồ ăn, thậm chí đều không có ngẩng đầu nhìn xem đối phương. Cho dù nhạt như nước ốc, hai người như cũ như vậy một ngụm một ngụm ăn. Bọn họ ăn rất chậm, như là biết đây là ly biệt tiệc tối, ăn xong rồi, hết thảy liền đều phải kết thúc.

Chỉ là thiên hạ không có không tiêu tan yến hội, Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở ý đồ kéo dài này bữa cơm thời gian, Ngô Lỗi lại buông xuống chiếc đũa.

Một trương thẻ ngân hàng bị đẩy đến tầm mắt trong vòng, Lưu hạo nhiên dùng chiếc đũa một chút một chút chọc trong chén đồ ăn, không dám ngẩng đầu.

“Phương diện này là 500 vạn, ngươi cầm đi”

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ lên một mạt cười khổ “Đây là bồi ngủ tiền sao”

“Ngươi phân phát phí, từ hôm nay trở đi, ngươi không hề là chúng ta công ty công nhân.”

“Này phân phát phí, có phải hay không có điểm nhiều?”

“Gấp ba tiền lương thêm cuối năm thưởng, đều ở chỗ này.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn kia trương tạp, trầm mặc một hồi, vẫn là hỏi ra tới “Ngươi là…… Khi nào biết đến”

“Rất sớm, ngươi tới công ty không bao lâu, ta liền tra được. Tuy rằng ngươi mặt ngoài là dương đổng giới thiệu tới, nhưng là ở trong tối quạt gió thêm củi người kỳ thật là kiều tổng đi.”

“Nếu ngươi đã sớm biết, vì cái gì còn làm ta lưu lại?”

“Từ lúc bắt đầu, đây là cái trò chơi.”

Chói lọi nhẫn từ ngón tay thượng hái xuống, bị đặt ở thẻ ngân hàng thượng. Ngô Lỗi trên mặt vẫn như cũ mang theo cười

“Mà ta cũng chỉ là

Chơi chơi mà thôi”

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
40 nhiệt độ 7 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Sài ngay từ đầu đã bị phát hiện, thỏ vẫn luôn tự cấp cơ hội, chính là sài có quá nhiều bất đắc dĩ lại chưa bao giờ có nghĩ tới muốn tìm kiếm thỏ hỗ trợ, hai người đều quá kiêu ngạo  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Khô 555555 cảm giác đá chồng chất cũng áp lực đã lâu đi 😭😭😭 hy vọng phía sau bọn họ có thể giống Smith vợ chồng giống nhau liên thủ đại sát tứ phương đem bức bách sài những người đó xử lý  
Mân mân: Có một loại cực lực áp lực cảm xúc cảm giác, hảo tâm đau  
Chung _ ngô: Mạc danh cảm thấy 5 thật ngầu  
Một chi đào tử: Ô ô ô vì cái gì cuối cùng như vậy ngược  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	14. Chapter 14

【 hạo lỗi 】 săn diễm ( kết thúc )  
Bởi vì đánh rơi văn kiện bí mật, Ngô Lỗi bị tạm thời tạm thời cách chức. Mà mặt ngoài bị thả đại giả Ngô Lỗi, lại âm thầm liên hợp bạch kính đình cùng với một ít đổng sự sưu tập kiều tổng tham ô chứng cứ. Cuối cùng chứng thực kiều tổng tham ô mức thật lớn, hơn nữa cùng một ít đổng sự tổng tài lén lút trao nhận, vì thế bạch kính đình mượn cơ hội này chỉnh đốn bên trong, giáng cấp hoặc khai trừ. Mà kiều tổng bị trừng phạt khai trừ lúc sau, ý đồ bán từ Ngô Lỗi nơi đó trộm tới công ty văn kiện bí mật, cuối cùng lấy trộm cướp, tiết lộ công ty cơ mật vì từ, vào ngục giam, đã chịu ứng có xử phạt.

Đãi hết thảy trần ai lạc định, khoảng cách Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi đã qua hơn hai tháng.

  
vào đêm, Ngô Lỗi còn ngâm mình ở quán bar. Trước kia thường tới địa phương, đột nhiên liền có một loại xa lạ cảm, bỗng nhiên phát giác chính mình đã thật lâu không có đã tới. từ gặp Lưu hạo nhiên, liền không lại đến quá.

Nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng rầu rĩ, vốn dĩ muốn dùng cồn tê mỏi đại não, lại là mượn rượu tưới sầu sầu càng sầu, lại cay rượu cũng hướng không xong trong lòng chua xót. Chua xót, đôi mắt toan, mũi cũng toan. 

Làm một cái làm việc nghiêm cẩn tích thủy bất lậu người, hắn bổn sẽ không tùy ý một cái nằm vùng lưu tại chính mình bên người, vì thế ở hắn vừa mới xác định Lưu hạo nhiên thân phận thời điểm, liền bắt đầu các loại cấp Lưu hạo nhiên ra nan đề. Chính là ngoài dự đoán chính là, mặc kệ cái gì nan đề, Lưu hạo nhiên đều thích đáng giải quyết, năng lực của hắn vượt qua Ngô Lỗi dự tính. Tiểu sóng nói không sai, Ngô Lỗi là một cái tích tài người. Hắn bắt đầu thử làm Lưu hạo nhiên thoát ly nào đó người khống chế. Hiểu biết đến Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu tiền, lại bắt đầu thế hắn mưu cầu chức vị rất cao.

Mà hắn làm này hết thảy, lại không đơn giản chỉ là bởi vì tích tài. Hắn vô pháp phủ nhận hắn là thích Lưu hạo nhiên, thích xem hắn cười thời điểm lộ ra một viên răng nanh, thích cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau thời điểm tâm bị lấp đầy cảm giác, thích bọn họ thân thể giao triền thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên ôn nhu cùng bá đạo.

Loại này thích không biết khi nào bị khắc ở mỗi một phân làn da, bị khắc vào mỗi một tấc cốt cách. Thế cho nên ở người kia hoàn toàn biến mất ở Ngô Lỗi trong sinh hoạt thời điểm, đau đớn, thổi quét toàn thân.

Kỳ thật mặc kệ Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng lựa chọn như thế nào, hắn đều có biện pháp đem kiều tổng kéo xuống, mà đem đối với chính mình thương tổn giảm đến nhỏ nhất.

Chính là đương hắn ngồi ở theo dõi hình ảnh trước thời điểm, vẫn là cảm nhận được thấu xương lạnh băng. Trong lồng ngực trống trơn, giống như không còn có cái gì có thể lấp đầy.

Rượu mạnh nhập hầu, chưa kịp tiến vào thân thể hoàn thành tuần hoàn, liền hóa thành thủy, từ khóe mắt chảy ra.

Trò chơi, chơi chơi mà thôi, đây là hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói cuối cùng một câu, không biết là tưởng đã lừa gạt Lưu hạo nhiên, vẫn là tưởng đã lừa gạt chính mình.

Tại đây tràng trong trò chơi, hắn chơi ném chính mình tâm. Biết rõ là bẫy rập, lại vẫn là từng bước một đi vào, chỉ là kết cục vẫn là chưa tùy người nguyện, hắn đi rồi, đi như vậy hoàn toàn, thậm chí không có giải thích, cũng không có giữ lại.

Là hắn nói thích hắn a, hắn ở lần lượt triền miên trung tự mình cảm nhận được tình yêu, chẳng lẽ đều là giả sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngươi cái này kẻ lừa đảo!

Ngươi mới là nhất sẽ gặp dịp thì chơi người, ngươi chính là tương lai ảnh đế!

Ngô Lỗi khóc lóc khóc lóc liền khanh khách cười rộ lên, vùi đầu ở trong khuỷu tay, cười ra nước mắt đem tay áo đều ướt đẫm.

Ngô Lỗi ghé vào trên bàn, người chung quanh càng ngày càng ít, một người bóng dáng thoạt nhìn phá lệ tịch liêu.

  
Không lâu lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi quan phục nguyên chức, hết thảy đều biến trở về Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào phía trước bộ dáng, thật giống như người này xuất hiện chỉ là một giấc mộng. Hắn đem người này bộ dáng, thanh âm, nhất cử nhất động đều phong ấn tại nội tâm chỗ sâu trong, thật giống như không đi chạm vào, liền sẽ không đau.

Người khác trong mắt từ Ngô tổng rời đi đến trở về, tựa hồ cũng không có cái gì biến hóa, như cũ khuôn mặt lãnh khốc, ngự hạ nghiêm khắc, làm việc không chút cẩu thả. Chỉ có tiểu sóng biết, hắn không còn có đi nhà ăn ăn cơm xong, hắn ở trải qua nào đó phòng họp đại pha lê khi, tổng hội theo bản năng hướng bên trong ngó liếc mắt một cái. Hắn dọn ly phía trước phòng ở, trụ tới rồi vùng ngoại thành biệt thự. Hắn tựa hồ ở cố tình né tránh cái gì, rồi lại khắc chế không được muốn tìm kiếm cái gì.

  
Ngô Lỗi bị bạch kính đình đại thật xa lệnh cưỡng chế nghỉ phép, nguyên nhân là tiểu sóng cáo trạng, nói hắn đã liên tục công tác mấy tháng, buổi tối còn mạnh mẽ tăng ca, sợ hắn thân thể sẽ ăn không tiêu.

Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình che ở trong chăn hai ngày hai đêm, trống rỗng cảm giác làm người cảm thấy hoảng hốt. Vì thế hắn quyết định đi một chuyến phòng tập thể thao, khó chịu thời điểm, mồ hôi tựa hồ có thể mang đi rất nhiều không tốt cảm xúc.

Ngô Lỗi ngựa quen đường cũ lấy chìa khóa vào chính mình phòng thay đồ. Quen thuộc phòng, quen thuộc bố trí. Mở ra tủ quần áo, một trận hoa oải hương hương khí phác mũi, cực kỳ giống một thân người thượng hương vị. Đúng vậy, lần trước tập thể hình lúc sau, hắn là đem quần áo mang đi. Chính là lại là khi nào thả lại tới đâu?

Ngô Lỗi đem quần áo lấy ra tới ôm vào trong ngực, quen thuộc hương vị quanh quẩn ở chóp mũi, thật giống như người kia còn ở trước mặt hắn, hơi hơi cúi đầu nằm ở bên tai nói “Ta thích trên người của ngươi hương vị”

Ngô Lỗi xoay người dựa vào ngăn tủ thượng, lọt vào trong tầm mắt địa phương đều có Lưu hạo nhiên bóng dáng, bọn họ dựa vào trên cửa ôm, bọn họ ở trong phòng tắm dây dưa, nơi này mỗi một sợi không khí đều giống như tràn ngập hoa oải hương hương khí, làm Ngô Lỗi thấu bất quá khí tới.

Nguyên lai có cảm tình mặc kệ ngươi như thế nào đi nỗ lực xem nhẹ, đều là không thể quên được, mặc kệ tàng bao sâu, trước sau đều ở trong lòng, đuổi không đi mạt không xong. Chỉ cần có một đinh điểm khe hở, hồi ức liền sẽ che trời lấp đất trào ra tới, đem người bao phủ.

Hắn không nghĩ lại trốn tránh, hắn muốn đi tìm hắn, hắn muốn hỏi một chút Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc có thích hay không hắn, hắn muốn biết hắn trong lòng nhất chân thật đáp án. Chính là hắn lại có điểm sợ hãi cái kia đáp án, vạn nhất này hết thảy thật sự đều là giả đâu? Cứ như vậy đi chất vấn, cảm giác chính mình giống một cái vai hề.

Nguyên lai không sợ trời không sợ đất Ngô Lỗi, cư nhiên cũng sẽ ở yêu một người thời điểm trở nên nhát gan nhút nhát lên.

Ngô Lỗi trở lại chính mình phía trước chung cư. Xoa Lưu hạo nhiên nằm quá sô pha, xem qua hắn bận rộn quá phòng bếp, đi qua bọn họ cùng nhau ăn cơm xong nhà ăn, cuối cùng là bọn họ đã từng ôm nhau mà ngủ quá phòng ngủ. Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên giường ôm chăn, toàn bộ mặt đều vùi vào đi, mặt trên tựa hồ còn có Lưu hạo nhiên hương vị, lại không kịp hắn ôm ấp ấm áp. Nước mắt không chịu khống chế chảy xuống, chăn ướt một mảnh.

Ngô Lỗi khóc mệt mỏi, ẩn ẩn muốn ngủ qua đi. Di động tiếng chuông vang lên, Ngô Lỗi móc ra tới vừa thấy, là mụ mụ. Hắn ngồi dậy lau lau nước mắt, chuyển được điện thoại.

“Đá chồng chất” đối diện thanh âm không giống trước kia như vậy làm nũng giống nhau, mà là thật cẩn thận, lại mang theo một chút lo lắng.

“Mụ mụ” Ngô Lỗi cực lực làm chính mình thanh âm nghe tới cùng ngày thường giống nhau.

“Đá chồng chất, mụ mụ nghe nói ngươi gần nhất tâm tình không tốt lắm, là phát sinh sự tình gì sao?” Mụ mụ ôn nhu thanh âm từ điện thoại kia đầu truyền đến, Ngô Lỗi mũi càng toan, lại như cũ khống chế được.

“Ta không có việc gì, hết thảy đều khá tốt”

đối diện trầm mặc vài giây “Đá chồng chất, mặc kệ đã xảy ra sự tình gì, ta cùng ba ba đều sẽ vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh ngươi, bồi ngươi, duy trì ngươi. Nếu ngươi có cái gì không vui sự tình, mụ mụ hy vọng ngươi có thể nói ra tới. Ngươi phải biết rằng, sở hữu người yêu thương ngươi, đều luyến tiếc ngươi khổ sở.”

Kia nếu hắn biết ta ở khổ sở, hắn sẽ đau lòng sao?

“Mẹ” Ngô Lỗi giọng mũi dày đặc, đối diện lại như cũ kiên nhẫn chờ Ngô Lỗi nói tiếp.

Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại, như là hạ định rồi cái gì quyết tâm “Ta thích thượng một người, chính là ta không xác định hắn ý tưởng” Ngô Lỗi dùng sức mím môi, “Hơn nữa người này, có lẽ sẽ làm ngài cùng ba ba khó có thể tiếp thu”

“Ân…… Là nhiên nhiên sao?” Ngô mụ mụ phản ứng ngoài dự đoán bình tĩnh, ngược lại đem Ngô Lỗi hoảng sợ.

“Ngài…… Ngài như thế nào sẽ biết”

“Kỳ thật, lần trước ngươi dẫn hắn tới trong nhà, mụ mụ liền cảm thấy các ngươi không giống như là bằng hữu bình thường, có lẽ là nữ nhân đều tương đối mẫn cảm, chúng ta buổi tối ăn bánh kem, ngươi ở hứa nguyện thời điểm, hắn vẫn luôn nhìn ngươi xuất thần, ánh mắt kia không nghĩ nhìn bằng hữu, đảo như là nhìn người yêu, tựa như ngươi ba ba xem ta giống nhau như vậy ôn nhu.”

“Mụ mụ…… Ta……”

“Đá chồng chất, ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta cùng ba ba, ba ba mụ mụ đều không phải cổ hủ ngoan cố người, có lẽ ngay từ đầu đoán được thời điểm sẽ có một chút kinh ngạc, nhưng cũng không phải khó có thể tiếp thu. Ba ba mụ mụ cũng không sẽ đem nối dõi tông đường coi như sinh mệnh nhiệm vụ, càng sẽ không cưỡng bách ngươi, ngươi là chúng ta ái kết tinh, ba ba mụ mụ cũng chỉ là hy vọng ngươi có thể quá đến vui sướng hạnh phúc mà thôi. Đương nhiên, nếu ngươi có thể tìm được một cái thiệt tình yêu nhau, có thể cộng độ cả đời bạn lữ, mặc kệ hắn là thế nào, ba ba mụ mụ đều sẽ chúc phúc ngươi.”

“Cảm ơn ngươi, mụ mụ” Ngô Lỗi hốc mắt ướt át lên, thân nhân lý giải hòa tan hắn trong lòng cuối cùng một đạo cái chắn.

“Chính là…… Hắn đi rồi, ta không biết đi nơi nào tìm hắn……”

“Nếu hắn cũng thích ngươi, kia hắn nhất định hy vọng ngươi có thể tìm được hắn. Cho nên đừng lo lắng, hắn nhất định sẽ cho ngươi lưu lại gì đó.”

Lưu lại cái gì……

Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, phía trước hắn thu được một cái chuyển phát nhanh điện thoại, là đưa đến cái này chung cư, chính là hắn lúc ấy ở tại biệt thự, lại tâm tình không tốt, khiến cho người tùy tiện đem chuyển phát nhanh đặt ở phòng an ninh.

Kia có thể hay không là Lưu hạo nhiên gửi cho hắn.

Ngô Lỗi cúp điện thoại, nổi điên giống nhau chạy tới phòng an ninh, trừng mắt thở hồng hộc, gấp đến độ lời nói đều nói không rõ, đem bảo an giật nảy mình, luống cuống tay chân cho hắn tìm chuyển phát nhanh.

Ngô Lỗi ôm chuyển phát nhanh cái rương, mặt trên cũng không có gửi kiện người tin tức, nhưng là có thể thấy được là cái quốc tế chuyển phát nhanh.

Hắn đem cái rương ôm về nhà mở ra, phát hiện bên trong có mấy mâm băng ghi hình, vì thế vội vàng tìm máy chiếu phim.

Phồn hoa đường phố, mênh mông đại mạc, bắc cực sông băng, nhiệt đới hải đảo…… Đủ loại mỹ lệ cảnh sắc xuyên thấu qua máy chiếu phim liên tiếp xuất hiện ở Ngô Lỗi trước mắt.

Ngô Lỗi xuất thần xoa kia mặt tường, đây là hắn xem qua cảnh sắc sao?

Hắn nhắm mắt lại dựa vào trên tường, tựa như đem chính mình dung nhập hắn trong mắt, thẳng đến chiếu phim kết thúc.

Ta nhìn đến ngươi xem qua phong cảnh, chính là ngươi ở đâu đâu?

Ngô Lỗi một lần nữa lấy quá cái rương tìm kiếm, rốt cuộc ở một đống bọt biển hạ lại tìm được một cái bọc nhỏ, bên trong có mấy trương bưu thiếp còn có một quả nhẫn, đúng là hắn từ trên tay tháo xuống đi kia một quả.

  
Ngô Lỗi, thực xin lỗi, ta còn thiếu ngươi một câu thực xin lỗi.

  
Này mấy tháng ta đi qua rất nhiều địa phương, có dòng người chen chúc xô đẩy đường phố, cũng có hoang tàn vắng vẻ sa mạc, nhưng là mặc kệ thân ở nơi nào, ta đều chưa bao giờ như vậy mãnh liệt cảm giác được quá, ta là một người. Ta rất nhớ ngươi, Ngô Lỗi.

  
Ta đi bắc cực, có chút tiếc nuối, không có nhìn đến cực quang. Hướng dẫn du lịch tiểu cô nương nói, nếu cùng thiệt tình yêu nhau người cùng nhau tới, nói không chừng có thể nhìn đến. Ta lúc ấy trong đầu cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến chính là ngươi, ta tưởng có một ngày ta sẽ mang theo ta ái người một lần nữa bước lên này phiến thổ địa, đến lúc đó ta tin tưởng nhất định có thể nhìn đến kia huyến lệ mỹ lệ cực quang. Mà ta hy vọng, người kia là ngươi.

  
Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa ửng đỏ đôi mắt, đem bưu thiếp lật qua tới. Mặt trên ấn đỏ trắng đan xen giáo đường, bờ biển nhà ga, cây dừa, xanh thẳm hải hợp với chân trời ráng đỏ. Thống nhất phong cách, giống như đến từ cùng cái địa phương.

Sri Lanka Colombo

Lưu hạo nhiên đã ở chỗ này ngây người mấy cái cuối tuần. Mụ mụ khỏi hẳn lúc sau, hắn liền bắt đầu lữ hành. Hắn không biết nên như thế nào đối mặt Ngô Lỗi, hắn như vậy yêu hắn, chính là lại vẫn như cũ phản bội hắn. Hắn cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi sẽ không tha thứ chính mình, hắn nhất định cảm thấy chính mình chính là một cái tội ác tày trời đại kẻ lừa đảo, hắn nhất định hận chết hắn.

Hắn tưởng rời xa Ngô Lỗi sinh hoạt, như vậy liền sẽ không nhắc nhở bọn họ chi gian phát sinh những cái đó lừa gạt cùng thương tổn.

Chính là hắn lại không có lúc nào là không tưởng niệm Ngô Lỗi, hắn yêu hắn, này phân ái không có theo thời gian địa điểm thay đổi mà có một chút ít tiêu giảm, ngược lại giống một vò rượu, lâu ngày di hương, theo thời gian trôi qua càng thêm kiên định cùng thâm trầm.

Ngô Lỗi có thể hay không đang đợi hắn đâu? Chờ hắn xin lỗi, chờ hắn giải thích.

Bắt lấy này nhỏ bé hy vọng, Lưu hạo nhiên cấp Ngô Lỗi gửi một phần chuyển phát nhanh, hắn hy vọng Ngô Lỗi có thể tha thứ hắn, có thể đi theo hắn tin tức tới tìm hắn, có thể cho hắn một cái một lần nữa bắt đầu cơ hội. Chính là mấy cái cuối tuần đi qua, hắn đều không có nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi bóng dáng, hắn đổi trở về phía trước dãy số, cũng không có thu được bất luận cái gì tin tức, hắn tâm dần dần trầm đến đáy biển, dần dần tuyệt vọng. Hắn thật sự hận hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên một ly một ly cấp chính mình chuốc rượu, trong miệng toàn là chua xót.

“Một người sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được trong trí nhớ thanh âm, cả người chấn động, cứng đờ quay mặt đi, chính là trước mắt một mảnh mơ hồ, hắn nỗ lực chớp mắt muốn nhìn thanh, lại thấy không rõ gương mặt kia, thậm chí phân không rõ cảnh trong mơ cùng hiện thực. Thẳng đến một đạo quang từ trước mắt chợt lóe, người nọ trên cổ quải, là hắn đưa cho Ngô Lỗi nhẫn.

Ngày đó ban đêm, ở một tòa tên là Colombo tiểu thành một khu nhà tiểu tửu quán, một người nam nhân ôm một nam nhân khác khóc không thành tiếng, mà một nam nhân khác vẫn luôn nhẹ nhàng vỗ hắn bối, mặt mày mỉm cười.

( rốt cuộc kết thúc, dù sao là HE, rải hoa rải hoa ～ )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
52 nhiệt độ 5 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Kết cục hảo ngọt  
Sáo. Uyên: A cầu phiên ngoại 😭  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: A a a a thật sự rất thích cái này kết cục! Bọn họ liền phải như vậy ngọt ngào mới hảo ~ thái thái có thể hay không viết phiên ngoại?  
666 nguyên: Thái thái vất vả lạp ♡  
Mân mân: Kết thúc rải hoa 🌸～ thái thái vất vả  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


End file.
